


Нет пути длинней

by Aerith_Hamilton



Series: Нет пути длинней [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда маленький Эцио Аудиторе, засидевшись в кабинете отца, знакомится со случайным гостем в белом плаще, когда проникается к нему искренней симпатией, когда ловит его следы в каждом светлом пятне на краю взгляда долгие годы после... он не задумывается, что все это - лишь часть скрепленного золотыми нитями бесконечного круга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Случайный гость

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета** : Yuki MD  
>  **Пейринг** : Альтаир/Эцио  
>  **Дисклеймер** : не получаю никакой выгоды, кроме удовольствия  
>  **От автора** : Вольное обращение с сюжетом игры, историческими событиями и реалиями, а также чувствами героев и читателей :)  
> Написано по мотивам AC2 и AC:Revelations. Многие сюжетные моменты опущены, другие упомянуты вскользь. Ибо переписывать и без того замечательную историю бесполезно.  
> Альтаир, равно как и Эцио, в игре носит внешность Дезмонда. Но автор справедливо рассудил, что они были отдельными людьми, и вряд ли через столько поколений могла пройти эта портретная схожесть. Таким образом, Альтаиру досталась внешность небезызвестного косплеера. Претензии на этот счет не принимаются.  
>  **Посвящение** : Моим прекрасным друзьям, которые разделили со мной увлечение этой замечательной игрой, и моей половине, которая увлечение игрой не разделила, но все равно прекрасна.

_…и нет пути  
длинней того, что приведет домой._

 

Палаццо Аудиторе всегда обладало для Эцио каким-то внутренним волшебным шармом. Он любил бегать по улицам, взбираться стремглав на крыши, ловить голубей – словом, все, что любят мальчишки, которых родители уже считают возможным выпускать на прогулку в одиночестве. Но каждый раз он возвращался домой, чтобы его мать ласковыми мягкими руками трепала его по чумазой щеке и совсем незло бранила за очередные порванные штаны.  
Отец Эцио был банкиром, очень серьезным и занятым, брат, чуть старше него, вовсю увиливал за девочками из знатных семей, а младший сын семьи Аудиторе был слишком мал, чтобы быть хоть немного интересным остальным детям.  
Иногда Эцио тихо заходил в рабочий кабинет и часами просиживал там, в углу, слушая, как скрипит пестрое жесткое перо в пальцах отца. Изредка старшего Аудиторе там не оказывалось, и тогда Эцио листал бумаги, испещренные непонятными словами. Он неплохо читал к тому моменту и вообще был одаренным мальчиком, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто такие «ассасины» и что такое «кредит», но все равно чтение отцовских документов дарило ему ощущение погружения в какую-то тайну.

*** 

То был осенний день, довольно прохладный, чтобы сцарапывать себе ладони о холодные стены, и слишком скучный, чтобы бродить по улицам просто так. К тому же, кажется, собиралась гроза, и тяжелый свинец облаков навис над шумной Флоренцией. Эцио, закутанный в теплую курточку, привычно сунул голову в дверь кабинета и, никого там не обнаружив, шмыгнул внутрь.  
Он как раз листал синюю с золотым тиснением книгу со странными чертежами на потемневших страницах, когда тихий смешок со стороны приоткрытого окна, сопровождаемый дуновением холодного ветра, заставил его вздрогнуть, выронить книгу и попятиться.  
\- Тебе не следует совать нос в чужие дела, - произнес обладатель смеха. Эцио прикрыл глаза ладонью, рассматривая незнакомый силуэт против света.  
Человек сидел на темной деревянной раме окна, словно на диване, подобрав под себя левую ногу. Он был облачен в белое одеяние, напомнившее Эцио монашескую рясу. Черты его лица – острые, нездешние – навевали мысли об арабских сказках, которыми богата была память кормилицы семьи.  
\- Кто ты? – робко спросил Эцио, и человек улыбнулся – губы его пересекал тонкий белый шрам на загорелой коже.  
\- А ты? – вопросом на вопрос ответил он.  
\- Эцио, - набравшись храбрости, отозвался тот. – Эцио Аудиторе да Фиренце. И это мой дом.  
\- Твой, - кивнул человек и легким, бесшумным прыжком спустился на пол кабинета. – Меня зовут Альтаир.  
Эцио очень серьезно кивнул и протянул ему руку для рукопожатия – так часто делали взрослые. Альтаир замешкался на секунду, а потом, склонив голову, вытянул руку ответным жестом. Его пальцы были грубые и очень горячие, словно в жилах его тек живой огонь. Эцио, смущаясь, сжал чужую ладонь, а потом перевел взгляд на лицо Альтаира.  
\- Так почему ты тут? И почему не зашел через дверь? – спросил он. Альтаир пожал плечами и вновь улыбнулся – словно виновато.  
\- Я должен быть незаметным.  
\- Я заметил тебя.  
Альтаир внимательно посмотрел в глаза Эцио сверху вниз и кивнул.  
\- Вряд ли кто-то другой смог бы. Ты молодец.  
Эцио зарделся от неожиданной похвалы, опустил глаза, невольно рассматривая странные одежды гостя. Сапоги из легкой кожи, перетянутые шнурами, белые штаны, плащ из жесткой на вид, истрепанной временем ткани. Вблизи все это оказалось покрыто пылью, и Эцио, залившись краской еще сильнее, подумал, что гость прошел, наверное, тысячи дорог на пути сюда и нуждается в отдыхе.  
\- Тебе чего-нибудь нужно? Матушка нальет тебе вина, - скороговоркой предложил он, и гость осторожно опустился на одно колено так, что теперь Эцио смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
\- Никого не зови, - сказал он серьезно, хмуря темные брови. У него были глаза цвета янтаря, который так любила Мария Аудиторе, яркие и внимательные. – Никто не должен видеть меня, помнишь?  
Эцио кивнул, важно нахмурившись.  
\- Тогда я принесу тебе. Только не уходи.  
Альтаир кивнул, и Эцио, быстро развернувшись, бегом бросился наружу.  
На кухне было жарко, остро пахло жареным мясом и вином. Эцио, запыхавшийся, остановился в дверях, раздумывая, что бы соврать строгой пожилой кухарке, которая ни за что просто так не дала бы ему вина. Еще он подумал о том, что отец, наверное, разозлится, если вернется в свой кабинет и обнаружит там чужака. Эцио, направившийся было вглубь кухни, даже споткнулся, осознав, что понятия не имеет, зачем пришел Альтаир – а что если он был вором, а глупый мальчишка только облегчил ему дело?  
Кухарки нигде не было видно, и Эцио, метнувшись к большому деревянному стеллажу, выдернул оттуда первую попавшуюся бутылку вина и опрометью кинулся обратно ко входу в кабинет, провожаемый удивленным взглядом поварят.  
Альтаир нашелся там же, где Эцио увидел его впервые: на деревянной раме распахнутого окна. Вещи в кабинете выглядели нетронутыми, и Эцио выдохнул, вытирая лоб. На улице моросил дождь, и его ботинки промокли до нитки, пока он бежал, так что теперь внутренний жар быстро сменялся холодом, и предательская дрожь передернула его плечи.  
\- Это тебе, - сказал он, вытянув перед собой вино. Альтаир перехватил бутылку за горлышко, повертел ее в руках. Она была пыльной – лежала, очевидно, довольно давно, и на ней остался след от ладони Эцио.  
\- Спасибо, - наконец сказал Альтаир. Белая линия его шрама искажалась, когда он улыбался, и это смотрелось удивительно и странно.  
\- Кто его тебе оставил? – спросил Эцио, ткнув себя в угол рта. Альтаир задумчиво качнул в руках неоткрытую бутылку:  
\- Один человек, который был приговорен к смерти.  
\- Он был плохим?  
\- Очень плохим, - ответил Альтаир. – Убийцей и грабителем.  
\- Он хотел убить тебя? – продолжил было расспросы Эцио, как вдруг услышал знакомый звук шагов по каменной плитке за дверью. Он застыл, приоткрыв рот, на долю секунды, но Альтаир, кажется, не нуждался в подсказках и предупреждениях.  
\- Хочешь пойти со мной? – только и спросил он прежде, чем спустить обе ноги наружу и исчезнуть за левым краем окна.  
Эцио, не раздумывая, полез следом. Он знал, что слева, за рамой, обвивая деревянную решетку, растет плющ – сам лазал по нему бессчетное количество раз. Правда, в этот раз он пытался поспеть за Альтаиром, который буквально взлетал наверх, невероятно быстро находя, за что уцепиться: решетка, рама окна, металлическая сеть, закрывающая его, лепнина на стене…  
Крыша была мокрой и блестящей, темной от воды. Дождь мелко, но противно моросил, тупыми крошечными иголками кусая лицо и голые заледеневшие руки. Когда Эцио взобрался на крышу, Альтаир уже сидел там на самый высокой точке и выдергивал пробку из бутылки, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Эцио неловко сел рядом, пряча мокрые ладони между дрожащих коленок.  
Пробка с тихим хлопком выскочила, и Альтаир положил ее рядом с собой, по-звериному принюхавшись к вину. У него был острый нос, и ноздри трепетали, когда он втягивал воздух. Эцио клацнул зубами, когда он, наконец, запрокинув бутылку, попробовал вино на вкус.  
\- Странно, - сообщил Альтаир, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони губы. Только сейчас Эцио заметил, что на левой руке у него не хватает безымянного пальца, но спросить, как так вышло, постеснялся.  
\- Родителям нравится, - стуча зубами, только и пробормотал он. Альтаир вскинул левую бровь.  
\- Тебе холодно? – вдруг понял он. – О. Я не чувствую…  
Эцио помотал головой, все так же отчаянно стуча зубами. Он подумал, что Альтаир сейчас же прогонит его в дом, как сделал бы на его месте любой взрослый – снова скучать и прятаться от любопытной и вездесущей младшей сестры, но тот лишь обхватил его свободной рукой за плечо и придвинул поближе к своему боку. Эцио зарделся, думая, что надо бы вывернуться, что неприлично и не пристало позволять чужаку обращаться с ним так фамильярно, но он ничего не мог поделать с собой: Альтаир не казался ему чужаком. Просто странником, который прошел тысячи дорог, чтобы… прийти к нему?  
\- Ты специально меня нашел? – спросил Эцио, прижимаясь еще ближе. Альтаир был очень теплым, словно холод осенней Флоренции не мог пробиться сквозь его кожу и жесткую – действительно жесткую и грубую – ткань странного плаща-рясы.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал он. – Меня привели.  
\- Кто привел? – спросил Эцио, и Альтаир, зажав бутылку в коленях, принялся что-то нашаривать в одной из кожаных сумок, которые висели у него на поясе. Вскоре он извлек оттуда нечто, по форме похожее на шар, покрытое странными рисунками. Шар светился почти ослепительно и казался горячим, как маленькое солнце. Эцио протянул было руку, чтобы потрогать, но Альтаир мягко отстранил шар от него.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Не нужно к нему прикасаться.  
Эцио надул губы, переживая вдруг мимолетную обиду, но любопытство было сильнее, поэтому он не отодвинулся, и просто молча продолжал разглядывать золотой шар.  
\- Он привел, - наконец прервал молчание Альтаир.  
\- Откуда? – не удержался от вопроса Эцио. Он чувствовал, как намокают штаны на коленках и как течет за шиворот проклятая ледяная вода, но бок Альтаира грел его, и предательская дрожь ушла, уступив место сонливости.  
Альтаир рассмеялся.  
\- Издалека, Эцио Аудиторе.  
Эцио кивнул, вполне удовлетворенный таким ответом, шмыгнул носом и поежился. Альтаир упрятал шар обратно и наклонил голову так, что его лица стало почти совсем не видно из-под белого капюшона.  
Глаза у Эцио сами собой начали слипаться, и он, потерев нос рукавом, опустил голову, думая, что стоит прикрыть их ненадолго – ничего не случится за такое время… Он чувствовал, как мимолетно целуют его в лоб сухие, горячие губы – как если бы Альтаир укладывал спать сына или младшего брата, и слабо улыбнулся этой мысли. Как знать, быть может, он и правда был каким-нибудь родственником семьи Аудиторе? В конце концов, можно было спросить его об этом. Вот прямо сейчас. Еще через мгновение.  
Сквозь сон он видел, как большая хищная птица опускается Альтаиру на подставленную свободную руку, вцепляясь острыми когтями в кожаный щиток на предплечье. Ему казалось, это был орел с человечески умными золотыми глазами, но он не мог сказать наверняка. Альтаир что-то сказал орлу, и тот взмыл в воздух, расправив могучие крылья, и порыв ветра сдернул с Альтаира белый капюшон, обнажая неровно стриженые короткие темные волосы.

*** 

Проснулся Эцио в своей кровати, задыхаясь от жары. Он ощущал, как пропиталась липким противным потом ночная сорочка, а в голове словно кузнец молотом стучал. Рядом сидела матушка с платком в руках, ее лицо было строгим и непривычно суровым, позади в кресле расположилась сестра с вышивкой.  
\- Проснулся, - сказала матушка, внимательно глядя, как Эцио пытается выпутаться из плена одеял. – Ты весь в брата пошел, Эцио. За подобную выходку отцу стоило бы пороть тебя.  
\- Что я сделал? – прохрипел Эцио, пытаясь убрать с лица длинные прилипшие ко лбу и щекам волосы.  
\- Ты не помнишь? Ты украл вино с кухни, забрался на крышу и выпил его там. Я даже не знаю, что из твоих поступков хуже, - матушка сердито поджала губы. Клаудия за ее спиной положила вышивку на колени и подмигнула Эцио. Она не доставала ногами до пола и смотрелась забавно в необъятных размеров кресле. Эцио попытался улыбнуться ей в ответ, но губы пересохли и будто коркой покрылись. – Не вздумай смеяться! Это совершенно не смешно.  
\- Прости, - прохрипел Эцио, опуская глаза.  
\- А если бы Федерико не нашел тебя? – лицо матери из сурового сделалось несчастным. – Мы с ног сбились. А ты просто… Просто спал там!  
\- Я был там с другом, - Эцио шмыгнул носом. – Я не думал, что он оставит меня там.  
\- С кем из этих оборванцев ты снова шатался по крышам? – строго спросила мать. Поковыряв пальцем одеяло, Эцио пожал плечами.  
\- Ни с кем. Я не могу сказать.  
Матушка величаво поднялась со стула, сложив тонкие руки перед собой.  
\- Я все равно узнаю, Эцио. А теперь спи. Думаю, твоя болезнь – уже хорошее наказание за твои проступки.  
Клаудия поспешила за ней, в дверях послав брату воздушный поцелуй. Эцио с трудом улыбнулся ей, а потом, набрав воздуха в грудь, просипел чуть громче, чем раньше:  
\- Мама!  
Мария Аудиторе обернулась, уже готова закрыть дверь за собой и дочерью.  
\- Да?  
\- А кто… Кто такой Альтаир?  
Матушка задумчиво нахмурилась и пожала плечами.  
\- Я слышала только об одном человеке с таким именем. Но ты не заслужил, чтобы я рассказывала тебе о нем.  
Эцио состроил жалобное лицо, что было не так уж сложно в его состоянии, на самом деле.  
\- Хотя бы скажи, мог он приехать к нам в гости?  
\- Нет, - с тенью улыбки отозвалась матушка. – Не мог. Он мертв уже несколько веков. А теперь будь добр, засыпай.  
Эцио откинулся обратно на подушки, потерянно глядя в потолок.

***

\- Откуда столько интереса к Альтаиру? – спросила матушка, когда Эцио, уже пришедший в себя после тяжелой болезни, тайком прокрался вечером к ней в комнату, чтобы снова задать мучающий его вопрос. Он до сих пор помнил Альтаира, как наяву: его скупые улыбки и белый шрам, странное одеяние и невероятную ловкость, - и отказывался верить, что тот ему приснился. Потом Эцио вспоминал о странном золотом шаре, но отбрасывал мысль о нем как несущественную. Он мог быть светильником, а Альтаир мог просто шутить над мальчишкой, так легко ему доверившимся.  
Устроившись в цветастом обтянутом шелком кресле, Эцио только пожал плечами. Он подобрал под себя ноги, поерзав и не сводя с матери вопросительного взгляда. Та вздохнула и опустилась на край своей кровати.  
\- Я не очень много знаю об этом человеке, - призналась она. – Твой отец как-то упоминал о нем. Говорил, что человек по имени Альтаир был очень знаменит. Он жил, кажется, в Сирии во времена крестовых походов. Его прославили убийства, которые он совершал. Я не знаю, кого именно он убивал, Эцио, но говорят, он был великим мастером.  
Эцио нахмурился, выпятив нижнюю губу.  
\- Он был просто убийцей?  
\- Нет, - качнула головой мать. – Не просто убийцей. Он карал тех, кто вершил, по мнению его ордена, зло.  
\- Ордена? – переспросил Эцио, и мать замешкалась.  
\- Кажется, - наконец уклончиво проговорила она. – Больше я не могу рассказать тебе о нем ничего, сынок.  
Эцио кивнул, вздохнув.  
\- Так почему ты спросил о нем? – снова осведомилась матушка.  
\- Мне кажется… Ну, я видел человека с таким именем, - наконец признался Эцио. – В тот день, когда забрался на крышу. Он был со мной. Весь в белом.  
Мать ахнула, прижав к губам ладонь.  
\- Ты отправился на крышу с незнакомцем?  
Эцио упрямо кивнул.  
\- Он говорил странное. Он выглядел хорошим, другом, и я не боялся его.  
\- Пожалуйста, Эцио, - серьезно произнесла Мария, справившись с испугом на лице, - поклянись мне, что этого больше не повторится. Ты ведь мог погибнуть! О, Господи, если бы я только знала!  
Ощутив вдруг себя ужасно виноватым, Эцио кивнул и быстро встал с кресла. Он схватил взволнованную мать за руку, прижав ее к губам тыльной стороной.  
\- Я обещаю, - пылко сказал он. – Прости меня!  
Мария кивнула, сделав глубокий вдох, притянула Эцио поближе к себе и поцеловала его в лоб, убрав непослушные каштановые волосы.  
\- Совсем оброс, - ласково сказала она, и Эцио покраснел. – Забудь думать об этом Альтаире, милый. Кто бы ни был этот человек – он нам не друг.  
\- Ладно, - с тяжелым сердцем ответил Эцио и вывернулся из ставших слишком крепкими материнских объятий. – Я постараюсь.

*** 

Эцио почти летел по улицам города, словно за спиной вдруг развернулись крылья. Он правда мог бы полететь, если бы только хорошенько захотел, но это не особо его волновало. Кристина наконец-то, кажется, ответила взаимностью на его чувства, и это было победой.  
Не было во Флоренции никого красивее юной Кристины Веспуччи, и хотя зоркий взгляд отца семейства оберегал ее, как величайшее сокровище, Эцио не видел в этом никакой помехи. Он отлично лазал по стенам, лишь бы в них были окна, так что теперь, кажется, у него появилось право стать постоянным посетителем спальни хорошенькой Кристины. Это стоило того, чтобы купить ей цветы, а себе – вина, поэтому он бодро шагал в сторону рынка, огибая почти что в танце спешащих по своим делам горожан. Некоторые косились на него, как на умалишенного, и Эцио едва сдерживался, чтобы не показать им язык.  
На площади, как в любой другой день, было шумно и многолюдно. Глашатай вещал с маленькой наспех сколоченной трибуны что-то о повышении налогов, и горстка любопытных сгрудилась вокруг него. Эцио растолкал их, потому что они почти перегородили ему выход с улицы, сделал шаг к первой лавке, и вдруг ощутил, как перехватывает у него дыхание.  
Он явственно видел по правую руку от себя удаляющийся силуэт в белом странном одеянии. Человек в капюшоне, накинутом на голову, шагал по направлению к церкви.  
«Никто не должен тебя видеть, сукин ты сын?» - с неожиданным для самого себя раздражением подумал Эцио и рванул следом, расталкивая прохожих локтями. Человек впереди него не торопился, но расстояние странным образом не сокращалось, и когда Эцио, запыхавшись, достиг поворота, за которым он скрылся, он понял, что в узкой улочке, в которую не выходило ни одного окна, никого нет. В конце ее виднелся тупик, и Эцио, смахнув со лба выбившуюся прядь каштановых колос, прикусил губу от досады.  
Он был отчего-то уверен, что видел Альтаира, и верил, что сейчас догонит его, развернет к себе за плечи и стребует ответы. Словами или кулаками – неважно. Спросит, почему Альтаир пришел к нему, и почему оставил на крыше, после чего Эцио месяц провалялся в постели. Узнает, наконец, кто он такой.  
Отдышавшись, Эцио вернулся на площадь, постоянно оглядываясь. Мясник в своей лавке окликнул его: он хорошо знал Джованни и его семью, как и многие во Флоренции.  
\- Эй, сеньор Эцио, вы выглядите запыхавшимся, - отметил он беззлобно. Это был добродушный толстяк, и, несмотря на товар, которым он торговал, его лавка всегда выглядела опрятной и нарядной. – Упустили кого?  
\- Старого друга, - туманно ответил Эцио. – Вы не видели здесь человека в белом?  
\- Сеньор, - пожал плечами мясник, - так тут столько людей ходит. И многие носят светлое.  
\- Нет, его бы вы не забыли, - под нос себе пробормотал Эцио и кивнул торговцу на прощанье.  
Он пересек площадь и, задрав голову, посмотрел на острый шпиль церкви. В его тени, привязанная к решеткам на окнах домов, трепетала веревка с нанизанными на нее яркими флажками.  
Альтаир порой снился Эцио. В настоящих снах, которые наполовину стирались по пробуждении, оставляя только странное ощущение покоя. Он говорил с ним, они вместе бродили по узким улочкам, заполненным людьми в странных однотонных одеждах. Однажды убегали от разъяренной стражи. Пару раз Эцио снилось, что они летают – срываются с соседних трамплинов над бездной, и летят вниз, раскинув руки, не ощущая страха, а затем погружаются в мягкую мглу. Как-то ему приснилось тепло костра и ржание лошадей – тонконогих и изящных. Альтаир молча сидел рядом и грел руки над золотыми языками пламени, а Эцио прижимался к его боку, как в детстве, спасаясь от ледяного ветра, бросающего в лица сухой песок и сожженную солнцем траву.  
Огромная птица, раскинув крылья, парила над шпилем церкви. Эцио показалось, что это орел, и он вздрогнул. Попытался подумать о Кристине, о вине и цветах, с силой укусил себя за нижнюю губу, силясь вернуть трезвость рассудка…  
А потом сорвался и бросился к зданию церкви, отталкивая с дороги людей.  
Подъем наверх оказался сложным, сложнее, чем он мог бы себе представить. Он хватался за каждый мало-мальски подходящий выступ и пару раз ощущал, что вот-вот сорвется, но все же чудом ухитрялся удержаться. Руки нещадно болели, и подрагивали колени, когда он оказался наверху. Он никогда еще не взбирался на такую головокружительную высоту. Ровного места на крыше церкви не было, и ему пришлось ютиться, свесив ноги, на широкой балке, зачем-то торчащей сбоку. Эцио посмотрел вниз, преодолевая страх и непонятно откуда взявшийся восторг, а потом вверх, туда, где над шпилем кругами парил орел. Эцио протянул руку к черной на фоне неба птице, и орел спикировал на него, заставляя отшатнуться и почти потерять равновесие.  
Эцио, не задумываясь, подставил ему руку, и тут же пожалел об этом: когти легко прорвали тонкую ткань его рубашки, впиваясь в живую плоть. Орел, словно поняв, что причиняет боль, повернул коричневую пернатую голову, взглянул Эцио в лицо золотыми глазами и взмыл в воздух, напоследок оставляя на руке длинные царапины. Эцио опустил голову, растерянно глядя, как промокает от крови белая ткань.  
\- Альтаир, - зачем-то сказал он кружащему в небе орлу.- Это ведь и твое имя.

*** 

\- Ты подрался? – недовольно спросила Клаудия, когда Эцио ступил под тень навеса палаццо Аудиторе. – У тебя весь рукав красный.  
Бойкая Клаудия не боялась крови, мышей или высоты – словом, всего, чего было положено бояться пятнадцатилетней девушке из богатой семьи. Однажды она залезла на крышу дворца следом за самым младшим братом Петруччо, чтобы отчитать его, и огорчило ее только то, что помялись новые юбки. Теперь она стояла у выхода на улицу, и каштановые кудряшки ее волос торчали из-под нарядной сетки на голове.  
\- Я ловил орла, - уклончиво ответил Эцио, и Клаудия наморщила забавный носик.  
\- Ну и дурак, - без обиняков сказала она. – Кто ловит орла без специальной брони?  
\- Очевидно, я, - пожал плечами Эцио. Царапины немного ныли, но в целом в них не было ничего серьезного, так что он не торопился в дом. – Почему ты тут сидишь?  
Клаудия заметно оживилась.  
\- Я жду новостей, - сообщила она. – Говорят, Пацци оказались замешаны в чем-то ужасном! Надеюсь, эту семейку приструнят наконец-то.  
В глубине души Эцио был полностью согласен с сестрой. Ни один из членов семейства Пацци не был ему по душе – подлые и хитрые, они постоянно строили козни фирме его отца, а их сын Вьери, ровесник Эцио, доставлял ему немало неприятных минут на улицах Флоренции, являясь из ниоткуда со своими дружками, каждый из которых был не прочь пару раз ударить второго сына семьи Аудиторе в лицо. Или не пару. Иногда Эцио думал, что, дай он им такую возможность, они бы убили его под смех своего тщедушного, чернявого вожака и не дрогнули.  
Впрочем, сейчас его больше занимал призрак в белом плаще на рынке.  
Теперь, короткое время и один жуткий спуск с башни спустя Эцио думал, что ему показалось. Кто угодно мог надеть белый плащ. Кто угодно мог бежать через площадь по своим делам. И, быть может, он зря перепугал в детстве свою матушку новостью о том, что был на крыше не один – болезнь могла бы сотворить с детским воображением и не такое.  
\- Ты вообще меня слушаешь? – недовольно поинтересовалась Клаудия, и Эцио вздрогнул от звука ее голоса.  
\- Я задумался, - честно сказал он. – Прости.  
Клаудия отмахнулась.  
\- Иди, промой рану, - только и произнесла она. – Выглядишь жалко.  
Эцио показал сестре язык, прежде чем войти в дом и закрыть за собой дверь.

*** 

Слухи о заговоре Пацци разносились по городу со скоростью пожара. Доказательств никто еще не видел, но Эцио, внимательно ловя тихие разговоры в доме, знал, что его отец ищет документы и готовится предоставить их суду.  
Стычки с Вьери стали постоянными – и еще более ожесточенными, нежели после того случая, когда Кристина отказала сыну Пацци. Этому случаю Эцио должен был быть благодарен за ее благосклонность – ведь он, на самом деле, спас ее, - но, пожалуй, он предпочел бы, чтобы не было этих ужасных минут в жизни красавицы.  
Отец все чаще стал посылать его с разными поручениями, и Эцио выполнял их исправно, принося по нужному адресу каждое из писем. Он все чаще стал преодолевать нужные расстояния по крышам, перестав считать синяки и ссадины, которые оставляли ему такие пробежки. Порой он видел силуэт орла над городом, но не мог сказать, тот ли это был орел. Эцио все так же молчаливо звал его Альтаиром и останавливался на долгие мгновения, чтобы пронаблюдать за его полетом.  
Белого плаща он больше не видел.

*** 

Неожиданный сюрприз ждал его на крыше собственного дома, когда он возвращался в палаццо в очередной раз запыхавшийся. Волосы Эцио растрепались и неприятно щекотали шею, и он замедлил шаги, чтобы наскоро пригладить и перевязать их лентой, когда услышал пронзительный нечеловеческий крик. Эцио вскинул голову, глядя в яркое голубое небо, ища источник крика, и нашел его тут же: беспомощно барахтаясь в воздухе, гордый коричневый орел падал вниз. С такого расстояния это могло быть ошибкой зрения, но Эцио на миг показалось, что из крыла орла торчала стрела.  
Он рванулся вниз, цепляясь за деревянные опоры и металлические прутья узорных решеток, и, не давая себе времени осмотреться, кинулся туда, куда, по его расчетам, должен был упасть орел.  
Пожалуй, Эцио ожидал, что найдет только изломанное тело птицы, но что-то все равно подгоняло его – может быть то, что существо, которое он назвал обладающим для него почти мистической силой именем, беспомощно падало вниз оттуда, откуда ему не должно было упасть.  
Орел нашелся в груде веток и сухих листьев, которую сгребли, чтобы погрузить в телегу и вывезти с площади. Вокруг него столпились люди, но никто не решался подойти к обезумевшей от боли птице. Эцио, отстраняя зевак, приблизился к вороху мусора, в центре которого барахтался орел, откинувший в сторону поврежденное крыло. Оттуда действительно торчала стрела с кроваво-красным оперением. Орел загребал лапами, пытаясь ползти.  
\- Альтаир, - позвал Эцио едва слышно, а потом сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Постой! – зашипел на него какой-то старик и схватил за рукав. – Он разорвет тебе в клочья лицо, если ты приблизишься! Нужно добить его…  
\- Нет! – огрызнулся Эцио, мгновенно повышая голос, и сделал еще шаг. Орел перестал кричать, и его золотые глаза закрылись. Эцио, раскидывая ветки, подобрался совсем близко, протянул дрожащую руку, ожидая, что могучий клюв в любой момент перекусит ему его обнаглевшие пальцы.  
\- Сумасшедший, - слышалось в толпе, - Совсем обезумел… Что он делает?.. Я никогда не видел такого раньше…  
Эцио скинул куртку и попытался накрыть ею орла. Птица тревожно вскрикнула и широко открыла глаза снова, содрогаясь от боли.  
\- Альтаир, - позвал птицу Эцио. – Я хочу помочь.  
Орел испустил странный клекот из своего горла, и Эцио, осмелев, просунул руки под ветки со стороны здорового крыла и попытался поднять птицу, замотав в куртку ее когтистые лапы. Та судорожно принялась загребать здоровым крылом воздух, и Эцио приходилось отклоняться назад, чтобы могучие удары не пришлись прямо ему в лицо.  
\- Эй, - продолжал бормотать он, глядя в золотые глаза и осторожно устраивая орла на весу, - Я вылечу тебя. Я не могу тебя оставить.  
\- Дурак, - сказал старик, давая Эцио дорогу. Тот обреченно усмехнулся, продолжая нести орла на вытянутых руках.

*** 

Мария Аудиторе напоследок сполоснула руки в умывальнике и вытерла их белым полотенцем, прежде чем взять лицо Эцио в мягкие ладони и поцеловать его в лоб.  
\- Ты всегда был добрым мальчиком, - сказала она, и Эцио невольно улыбнулся. Матушка обошла его и принялась снимать наспех завязанную ленту с его волос. – В твоем детстве день считался потерянным, если ты не накормил хотя бы одного голодного пса на этих улицах. Но эта птица очень опасна, и я бы хотела, чтобы ты отнес ее в свободную комнату, Эцио.  
\- Ладно, матушка, - ответил тот, вздыхая. Теплые материнские руки мягко расчесывали его запутавшиеся волосы, и Эцио чувствовал себя совсем мальчишкой. Он мельком взглянул на орла. Тот спал, нахохлившийся, на наспех сколоченной братом подставке, неудобно отставив в сторону больное крыло, из которого, ценой неимоверных усилий и опасности лишиться пальцев, была извлечена стрела. Толстые кухонные варежки, которыми Эцио удерживал птицу, валялись поблизости.  
\- Уже совсем поздно, - сказала Мария, со вздохом приглаживая собранные в аккуратный теперь хвост волосы сына. – Мне нужно идти. Ложись спать.  
Эцио кивнул, на прощанье поцеловал мать в щеку, и та, шурша юбками, ушла и тихо затворила за собой дверь.  
Унести орла он так и не решился, поэтому просто лег на кровать, не раздеваясь и не задергивая балдахин. Он долго рассматривал птицу в блеклом сиянии догорающей свечи: орел засунул голову под здоровое крыло и не шевелился.

*** 

Он слышал ночью тихие шаги и скрип кровати, и в лунном свете из-за плохо задернутых штор увидел знакомое лицо из детства и белую ткань чужих одежд. Эцио протянул руку навстречу, и его пальцы легко пожали горячие пальцы гостя.  
\- Это ты прислал орла? – шепотом спросил Эцио, и его гость, вытянувшись на боку напротив него, коротко усмехнулся, не давая ответа. Эцио досадливо нахмурился, щуря глаза, неловко смахнул со лба Альтаира белый капюшон и придвинулся ближе, рассматривая в темноте его лицо и белый шрам на губе – такой же, как он запомнил. Альтаир отвечал на его взгляд молча и не отодвигался, пока Эцио не оказался слишком близко и не протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до выпуклой линии старого пореза.  
\- Не трогай, - начал было он, и Эцио услышал то, чего не заметил в детстве – странный, глубокий акцент, с которым гость говорил по-итальянски. Он был едва заметен – словно Альтаир провел в Италии долгие годы, - но все же был.  
Молча накрыв указательным пальцем шрам, Эцио вздохнул и нахмурился сильнее.  
\- Тебя здесь нет, - без уверенности сказал он. – И тогда тебя не было. Я тебя зачем-то придумал, и если бы я знал, зачем, я…  
Альтаир передернул плечами, отстраняя чужую руку.  
\- Тебя тут не будет, когда я проснусь, - невпопад закончил Эцио и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
\- Не будет, - коротко подтвердил Альтаир.  
Эцио выдохнул с шумом и перевернулся на спину, подобравшись ближе под горячий бок. Альтаир не возражал, и тогда он ухом прижался там, где глухо сквозь слои ткани билось чужое сердце.  
\- Я чувствую что-то, - заговорил Эцио спустя минуты. – Словно тучи сгущаются перед грозой. Случится что-то ужасное, но я не знаю, что. Я делаю все, чтобы отец расправился с Пацци, но от меня не слишком много пользы.  
Он никому не говорил об этом, большую часть дня он вообще об этом не думал. Но, слушая во тьме биение чужого сердца, он на короткое время отпустил себя.  
\- Я опасаюсь за них. Я учусь всему, что могло бы пригодиться, но… Я ничего не умею толком. У меня недурно выходить фехтовать, не более того. Я бегаю по крышам, потому что это лучший путь к отступлению. Но это тоже… Тоже совсем не то.  
\- Чему ты хотел бы научиться? – задумчиво спросил Альтаир. Яркую луну за окном закрыли облака, и теперь он был просто черной тенью во мраке.  
\- Матушка говорила про… Про мастера из Сирии, который носил то же имя, что и ты, - сказал Эцио. – Он был убийцей, так она сказала. Я хотел бы знать, как можно лишать жизни так, чтобы стать легендой.  
Альтаир усмехнулся, но в его смехе не было веселья.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Чтобы я мог защитить их всех, - твердо ответил Эцио.  
\- Ты не знаешь цену.  
\- Я готов заплатить любую.  
Ответом Эцио было молчание, и он легко дотронулся ладонью до стягивающего белое одеяние кожаного пояса, ощупывая вытисненные на нем узоры.  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто знаешь, - наконец пробормотал он, и над его головой раздался все тот же хриплый невеселый смех.

*** 

Утром Эцио не обнаружил ни следа гостя – и выдохнул с облегчением. Ему было странно и неловко при мысли о том, что он, словно ребенок, прятался под чужим боком. О том, что он в реальности позволил себе дотронуться до лица человека, которого видел второй раз в жизни.  
Орел проснулся и наблюдал за Эцио, втянув в плечи пернатую голову. Тот неловко обошел его, разглядывая поврежденное крыло.  
\- Мне придется переселить тебя, друг, - сказал он, а орел слушал, глядя немигающим взглядом. – Я не могу держать тебя у себя вечно.  
Птица испустила странный презрительный звук и упрятала голову под крыло. Эцио улыбнулся, прикусив губу.  
День вышел суматошным – отец снова отправил его с поручением, и Эцио доставил письма в срок. Он шел домой, не торопясь, и думал о том, что не отказался бы от обеда и вина, а потом следует посвятить немного времени совсем заброшенной учебе, и мысли его были на удивление светлы и безмятежны, пока он, возвратившись в палаццо, не застыл перед выломанной и в щепки разбитой дверью.


	2. Удержать умеющий ветер

Казнь походила на фарс. Эцио казалось, что он спит и видит дурной сон. Он мял в пальцах полы странного белого одеяния, которое нашел у отца в ящике, до крови кусал губы. Его трясло.  
Вселенная казалась одной огромной, нелепой ошибкой.  
Эцио знал, понимал все, но все равно не мог поверить.  
Уберто Альберти, старый друг отца, добрый и верный, зачитывал приговор его семье прямо на плахе. Все мужчины были здесь, кроме самого Эцио, которому так странно случилось не быть дома в тот миг, когда туда нагрянула стража. Даже Петруччо – совсем еще ребенок, о каком заговоре могла идти речь?  
Отец просил Эцио ночью открыть сундук в его кабинете, забрать оттуда все и отнести письмо с доказательствами своему другу. И этот самый друг теперь прилюдно вешал грехи семейства Пацци на семью Аудиторе – обвинял в чудовищном заговоре, самодовольно улыбаясь. В убийстве.  
Эцио шел через толпу, словно через океан, расталкивал людей руками, и они отступали от него, как волны, и криками чаек шумели их голоса. Эцио кричал о лжи, когда подумал, что помост достаточно близко, кричал, что доказательства были, что он принес их лично. В ушах у него звенело, но чудовищный скрип механизмов и шорох веревок он слышал так, будто никаких других звуков не было.  
Эцио стоял, а толпа вокруг него ревела – и неясно было, крики радости это или негодования. Все одно – никто из них ничего не понимал. Эцио ощущал вкус крови и желчи – он прокусил губу, его тошнило, и пальцы судорожно тряслись, терзая воздух. Он словно пытался порвать тонкую ткань реальности, чтобы очнуться…  
Человек в белом капюшоне, незаметный и бесшумный, задел его плечо своим, мимоходом отерев жесткими пальцами кровь с губ.  
\- Уходи отсюда, - сказал он Эцио на ухо – едва слышным сквозняком прозвучали его слова, и Эцио очнулся.  
Судья показывал на него, и толпа смотрела на него, а стража была близко – ощетинившиеся мечами люди с оскалами на месте ртов. И тогда Эцио побежал.  
В глотке у него жгло, и он не был уверен в том, как он вообще дышит – воздух не лез в легкие, - но он бежал и бежал, расталкивая людей, почти взлетая над мостовой с каждым шагом. На него кричали, пытались толкнуть его, но Эцио не останавливался, пока не взметнулся на крышу по деревянной лестнице, и не застыл там, хватая ртом ветер, вжавшись спиной в шершавую стену соседнего – более высокого – дома.  
Он все еще слышал скрип веревки и тихое «уходи отсюда» с южным акцентом, а туман застилал его глаза, мешая смотреть.  
Ему нужно было найти мать и сестру прежде, чем их нашли бы враги, но тело отказывалось двигаться, а колени дрожали.  
Эцио вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, втянул носом воздух и с силой оттолкнулся от стены, принуждая себя двигаться. Погони не было – и спутника в белых одеждах тоже. Эцио рассеянно опустил глаза на свой новый костюм и подумал, что примерно так был одет Альтаир во всех его снах. Впрочем, сейчас это не имело никакого значения.

*** 

В Монтериджони было тихо. Эцио бы сказал – как в гробу, но это сравнение вызывало у него тошноту.  
Он часто застывал, глядя в одну точку, и видел, как конвульсивно дергалось в его руках тело Уберто Альберти, когда он нанес ему четыре раны в грудь. Эцио не был убийцей, не был палачом, и понятия не имел, как лишать жизни, но слепая ярость сделала все за него.  
Он вернулся к матери и сестре белым, будто полотно. Он слабо помнил, как они прибыли в Монтериджони на виллу Аудиторе – лишь проблесками была драка с Вьери и встреча с дядей Марио. По приезду он много пил, пока не отключался совсем, и тогда ему снилось белое рыхлое лицо и ходуном ходящая под ладонью мокрая от крови грудь. В одну из ночей, как и в другие, он просыпался несколько раз, изнывая от жары, на подушке, влажной от пота, пока, наконец, бесшумная тень не опустилась рядом с ним на край кровати. Эцио смотрел молча, закусив губу, как человек подносит ладонь к его лицу, и на запястье под браслетом коротко блеснул в свете зарождающей зари край скрытого клинка.  
\- Это лихорадка, - сказал ему Альтаир едва слышно.  
\- Что ты чувствовал, когда убил впервые? – прошептал Эцио сухими губами, и Альтаир коротко дрогнул углами рта.  
\- Упоение и омерзение одновременно, - сказал он, и Эцио даже нашел в себе силы удивиться – он не ждал ответа. – Меня спас один человек. Спас от рабства и истязаний – потому что мог. Я убил одного из сопровождающих, воткнул нож ему в живот. Я хотел повернуть лезвие. Хотел увидеть, как внутренности этого человека повалятся на землю. Но у меня не было сил. Я был юн и истощен. Я обязан этому человеку – и я держу свое слово.  
\- Кто он был? – спросил Эцио, закрывая глаза. Его веки опухли и горели, и лишь неожиданно прохладная ладонь на лбу приносила успокоение.  
\- Он не назвался, - спокойно ответил Альтаир.  
\- Должно быть, он уже мертв, - Эцио попытался улыбнуться, и услышал, как шуршит одеяние Альтаира, когда тот поднимается с кровати. – Он ведь… Как и ты… Жил очень давно…  
Альтаир не ответил, а мгновения спустя Эцио ощутил, как на лоб ложится мокрая тряпица. Он со стоном вцепился в нее рукой и подтянул к губам, вжимая в пересохшую кожу.  
\- Впервые слышу, чтобы ты столько болтал, - пробормотал он. Откуда-то сверху послышался смешок.  
\- Да, я знаю, - последовал за ним голос Альтаира. – Мне и раньше такое говорили.  
\- Это тот человек заставил тебя стать убийцей? – осмелел Эцио, и прошло не меньше минуты прежде, чем он получил ответ:  
\- Не заставил. Но я стал им из-за него.  
Эцио сдернул с лица тряпицу. Альтаир обнаружился напротив его кровати в кресле, и красноватое зарево создавало вокруг его одежды странный ореол. Эцио медленно сел на кровати, чувствуя, как в голове перекатываются стальные шары.  
\- Почему ты оставил меня? - спросил он сипло, и Альтаир, вздернув подбородок, посмотрел из-под капюшона с недоумением.  
\- Не много ли вопросов на сегодня? – проговорил он, и Эцио отчетливо представил, как он мог бы говорить по-арабски.  
\- Я должен знать.  
\- Потому что я учился, - неохотно признал Альтаир, скривив губы. – Это было слишком сложно – существовать здесь. Я должен был создать слишком многое.  
\- Создать? – переспросил Эцио. Альтаир пожал плечами.  
\- Это сложно объяснить. Еще сложнее – сделать. Проще было выучить итальянский.  
Эцио издал невольный смешок. Он нашарил мокрую тряпку и вытер ей горящее лицо, прежде чем неловко спустить ноги с кровати на стылый холодный пол.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал он, - Потом окажется, что ты мне снился.  
Альтаир стянул с себя капюшон. Он не изменился, и короткие волосы, все так же неровно остриженные, торчали в разные стороны. Эцио, чувствуя, как его колотит дрожь, обхватил себя за плечи, встав посреди комнаты.  
\- Я могу остаться, - неожиданно сказал Альтаир. – Я думаю, что могу. Возможно не слишком надолго, но я научу тебя тому, чего ты так жаждешь.  
\- Я не знаю, как смыть с себя эту кровь, - пробормотал Эцио, стуча зубами. Его качало, словно на корабле в слабый шторм. – Но я должен убить их всех.  
\- Ты никогда ее не смоешь, - жестко ответил Альтаир. – Но то не кровь невинного. Попробуй ее на вкус – и ты узнаешь, что она подобна меду и дурманящему яду.   
Эцио кивнул, облизнув горячие губы.  
\- Ты скажешь всем в этом доме, что я – наемник. Ты выручил меня однажды, и я остался обязан тебе жизнью, - продолжал Альтаир все так же жестко. – Я здесь, чтобы обучить тебя, потому что ты этого хочешь. Я не буду появляться на людях слишком часто - это все еще слишком сложно для меня. Но я буду гостем в твоем доме, пока ты не будешь готов.  
\- Мне нужно дать тебе другую одежду, - просипел Эцио. – Я спущусь на кухню и попрошу натаскать мне горячей воды. Если ты исчезнешь, когда я вернусь – значит, я действительно сошел с ума.  
Альтаир усмехнулся, отчего шрам в углу его рта скривился.  
\- Как скажешь, Эцио Аудиторе.

*** 

Он не исчез, когда Эцио вернулся. Пухлая кухарка, которая ведрами таскала воду в ванну у Эцио в комнате с его неуклюжей из-за болезни помощью, посматривала на гостя с удивлением, но молчала. Эцио долго рылся в сундуке, прежде чем вынуть оттуда чистую одежду и черный плащ, которые вручил Альтаиру, прежде чем торопливо шагнуть к дышащей паром ванне. Гость с легким удивлением ощупал гладкую ткань плаща и золотистое шитье по кромке.  
\- У тебя запоминающееся лицо, - сказал Эцио. – Я должен был найти что-то более подобающее наемнику, но не сейчас. Я не могу.  
Альтаир пожал плечами, и непонятно было, доволен он или нет.  
Горячая вода обжигала, заставляя кровь нестись быстрее по жилам. Эцио, сидя в ванне спиной к Альтаиру, потихоньку сползал на дно, чувствуя, что задыхается, но не в силах выйти из исходящей паром воды. Волосы намокли от пота и липли к щекам, и Эцио неуклюже стирал их ладонями.  
\- Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать, - сказал он, когда над водой осталось только его лицо и колени, тут же принявшиеся нещадно мерзнуть. – Я не могу поверить, что их нет. Иногда я хочу вернуться во Флоренцию, и я почти знаю, что вернусь домой и в кабинете найду отца. Он… Он там работает над своими бумагами. Считает деньги. Он ждет меня.  
\- Не ждет, - бесстрастно ответил Альтаир откуда-то позади. – Полагаю, он надеется, что вы еще долго не увидитесь.  
Эцио, подавив секундный приступ гнева, только выдохнул, закрыв глаза.  
\- Ты создаешь, - пробормотал он. – Ты сказал – ты создаешь. Создаешь себя в моем времени, верно? С помощью этой штуки, которую ты мне показал в детстве.  
Альтаир молчал, и Эцио продолжил с неожиданной безумной надеждой:  
\- Ты можешь создать их для меня? Вернуть их?  
Ответ был ожидаемым.  
\- Нет. И не стал бы, если бы мог.  
Эцио стиснул в ладонях края ванны, а затем погрузился в нее с головой. Горячая вода обожгла лицо, веки, делая головную боль невыносимой. Эцио лежал, задержав дыхание, и считал секунды, а затем его с силой дернули наверх, принуждая сесть на глиняном дне ванны. Волосы облепили его лоб, забытая в них лента осталась плавать на поверхности, а над Эцио возвышался Альтаир, странный и непривычный в итальянской рубашке, рукава которой теперь намокли и липли к его рукам. Эцио хватал ртом воздух, чувствуя, как давят на скулы жесткие ладони, фиксирующие его голову.  
\- Ты лишь мальчишка, ученик, - сказал ему Альтаир тихо, и Эцио застрял взглядом на белом шраме, не в силах смотреть в бесстрастные глаза. – Поэтому я прощаю тебя в этот раз. Но запомни – я не стану учить, если ты не собираешься выживать.  
Эцио кивнул, надеясь, что его отпустят, но Альтаир смотрел на него, сощурившись, словно пытался что-то найти в его лице. Эцио обнял колени, высвободившись из хватки, и пробурчал:  
\- Я собираюсь. Дай мне время до утра, и мы начнем.

*** 

«До утра» оказалось слишком смелым заявлением. Изнемогая от температуры, Эцио с трудом нашел в себе силы спуститься к завтраку. Клаудия изо всех сил старалась сделать их жизнь в доме похожей на ту, к которой они привыкли во Флоренции, и Эцио был благодарен ей за это и смущен тем, как он сам провел последние несколько дней.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказала ему Клаудия, и Эцио приветственно пожал ее руку, войдя в маленькую столовую.  
Мать сидела там за столом, неестественно прямая, и ни кровинки не было в ее лице. Эцио подошел к ней, легонько поцеловал в щеку, но в ответ получил лишь потерянный взгляд. Она не произнесла ни слова с тех пор, как стража увела из дома всю семью, и Клаудия, как ни старалась, не могла отвлечь ее.  
Альтаир прошел следом, его голова была накрыта черной тканью капюшона, но он поклонился, оказавшись на пороге, и поднес к губам руку Клаудии в вежливом поцелуе.  
\- Это мой друг, - сказал Эцио раньше, чем она успела задать вопрос. – Он прибыл вчера.  
Клаудия прикусила язычок, смерив Эцио недовольным взглядом. Выяснять, в чем причина недовольства, он не стал.  
Дядя Марио прибыл последним, зашел в помещение, не теряя своей постоянной добродушной улыбки.   
\- Хорошо, что ты спустился, - сказал он Эцио, и тот кивнул. Дядя вопросительно посмотрел на гостя, и Эцио хотел было повторить для него ту же торопливую ложь, что сообщил сестре, но Альтаир в этот миг двумя руками скинул с головы широкий капюшон, и дядя поменялся в лице.  
\- Раздери меня дьявол, - сказал он. – Ты выглядишь точь-в-точь, как Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад.  
Альтаир поднял темную бровь и улыбнулся. Эцио почти прыснул, видя на его лице не слишком приметное, но все же самодовольство, но вместо этого спросил:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, как он выглядел, дядя?  
\- Позже, - ответил Марио, и Эцио, кивнув, занял свое место рядом с матерью.  
Завтрак был скромным – Монтериджони совсем потерял вид за то время, которое Аудиторе не жили в нем, и жители почти ничего не выращивали, предпочитая собирать запасы только для себя. Впрочем, дядя поглощал еду с завидным аппетитом. Самому Эцио кусок в горло не лез, голова по-прежнему болела, а руки подрагивали, и тогда приборы звякали о тарелку.  
\- Ты – ассасин, - сказал Марио Альтаиру, взявшись за поданное пухлой кухаркой вино. Это не было вопросом, но Альтаир, метнув на Эцио предостерегающий взгляд, пожал плечами.  
\- Что навело вас на эту мысль?  
\- Ты можешь сколько угодно дурить голову моему племяннику, - хохотнул дядя, вытирая рот салфеткой. – Ты сказал ему, что ты наемник, верно? Так чаще всего поступают, потому что несведущие не видят никакой разницы…  
\- Я помог ему однажды, - попытался соврать Эцио, но дядя лишь фыркнул.  
\- Вряд ли.  
\- Это правда, - перебил Альтаир, и Эцио вдруг понял, что он сам совершенно не лжет. – Я обязан вашему племяннику жизнью. Пусть он так и не считает.  
Эцио покраснел и склонился ближе к тарелке.  
\- Так почему же вы решили, что я ассасин? – продолжил Альтаир, и Эцио, подняв взгляд, поймал движение языка, которым он облизнул губы.  
\- У тебя нет пальца, - сказал Марио, постучав указательным пальцем правой руки по безымянному левой. – Сирийский обычай. Я, признаться, не слышал, чтобы сирийские кланы делали так до сих пор, но чего только не случается на свете. Плата за скрытый коготь, так мне говорили.  
Альтаир криво усмехнулся.  
\- Плата кровью. Хотя на самом деле это лишь дань удобству.  
\- И ты не спросил у меня, подобно многим безграмотным наемникам, кто такие ассасины, - добавил Марио, и Альтаир склонил голову.  
\- Ваша правда. Но я не имею никакого отношения к нынешнему клану ассасинов. Прошу прощения. Просто мне повезло быть чуть более осведомленным.  
Дядя опрокинул в себя остатки вина из бокала и усмехнулся с хитринкой:  
\- Тогда тебе следует доказать, что ты можешь обучать моего племянника.  
Эцио прикусил губу, пряча улыбку.

*** 

Их было двое. Эцио, ежась в куртке, наблюдал, как спокойно и незыблемо Альтаир стоит посреди тренировочной площадки. В правой руке он сжимал нож, кривое лезвие которого блестело на солнце.  
\- Двое против одного, дядя, - нахмурившись, обратился Эцио к старшему родственнику. – Тебе не кажется, что это невежливо по отношению к человеку, который вызвался помочь мне?  
\- Я бы и сам мог тебя обучить, - пожал плечами Марио. – Если он хочет занять мое место, ему надо доказать, что он способен.  
Альтаир, с вызовом глянув из тени своего капюшона на старшего Аудиторе, улыбнулся. Так могла бы улыбаться хищная птица, если бы умела, и Эцио вздрогнул, когда кривой меч с лязгом ударился о бортик площадки, отброшенный своим владельцем, словно ненужный балласт.  
\- Я сражусь голыми руками, если позволите, - сказал он, обращаясь к Марио, и тот, немного растерявшись, кивнул.  
Он поставил против Альтаира двоих крепких, сильных мужчин, которые были несколько шире сирийца в плечах, хотя и не выше. Эти двое были привычны к физической работе – вряд ли они были ассасинами, пусть представление об этом ордене по рассказам дяди у Эцио было весьма смутное. Скорее, на простых наемников, которым прикидывался и Альтаир. Эцио прикусил губу, поймав за хвост мысль о том, что сам ни за что бы Альтаиру не поверил. Наемник, как же…  
Один из мужчин напал без предупреждения. Просто кинулся на Альтаира со спины, но тот отступил в сторону, позволяя пробежать мимо, влекомым тяжестью тупого, но все же настоящего меча. Под его сапогами взметнулось облако пыли, Альтаир, все такой же спокойный, смахнул с головы капюшон, и в следующую секунду на него кинулся второй наемник, пока первый пытался снова зайти сзади. Альтаир непринужденно перехватил его руку, держащую меч, развернул нападающего и наградил пинком, сбившим человека с ног. Альтаир остался с мечом в руке, и, развернувшись, отбил атаку, уйдя в глухую оборону. Эцио оставалось только догадываться, сколько физической силы и изматывающих тренировок ушло на то, чтобы сделать драку похожей на непринужденный танец.  
Наконец, второго наемника сириец ухитрился так же сбить с ног, и, наступив пыльным кожаным сапогом на рукоять его меча, воткнул второй меч в землю прямо над его ухом.  
\- Раз, - негромко сказал Альтаир, а затем, когда до удара по нему второго человека оставалось несколько мгновений, замысловатым слитным движением практически облетел его по полукругу и повалил на землю рядом с товарищем, прижав горло захватом руки. Эцио с содроганием подумал, что вынь Альтаир скрытый клинок, его противник бы уже захлебывался собственной кровью.  
\- Два, - сообщил Альтаир, поднимаясь и отряхивая пыльные ладони.  
Дядя кивнул и опустил голову, признавая свое поражение.  
\- Кем бы ты ни был, пришелец, ты воистину мастер, - сказал он.   
Эцио широко улыбнулся, когда Альтаир, легким прыжком преодолев бортик площадки, приблизился, и неожиданно в ответ получил не кривую усмешку, а живую, лучезарную улыбку. От этого у него в груди будто загорелось маленькое солнце, он покраснел, как мальчишка, и тут же отвернулся, пряча смущение. Альтаир коснулся его плеча ладонью, слегка сжав руку в рукаве.  
\- Ты можешь отказаться, - сказал он спокойно, когда дядя Марио отошел к площадке, о чем-то бурно переговариваясь с поверженными наемниками. – Они хорошие воины. Они могут научить тебя многому. Скорее всего, тебе этого хватит, чтобы отомстить. Тебе не обязательно становиться таким как я, Эцио.  
Тот упрямо нахмурился.  
\- Сначала ты решаешь за меня, нужна ли мне твоя помощь, а теперь отказываешься на полпути?  
Альтаир выглядел смущенным.  
\- Я мог быть слишком резким. Приношу свои извинения. Мое сердце скорбит о твоей утрате.  
Эцио передернул плечами.  
\- Не стану лгать, что со мной все хорошо. Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Я готов драться, - твердо сообщил он, и Альтаир отпустил его руку, скользнув ладонью по рукаву.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. Эцио ощутил теплые ладони на щеках и знакомый из детства сухой поцелуй в лоб, и его веки дрогнули и закрылись, потому что касание длилось и длилось – хотя разум отсчитал лишь чуть больше секунды. Он успел подумать о сотне вещей, но ни одну мысль так и не смог поймать за хвост, пока Альтаир не отступил на шаг и не кивнул, вернув на лицо выражение полной бесстрастности.  
\- Тебе следует посвятить этот вечер лечению. Больше откладывать не стоит.  
Эцио кинул взгляд на дядю. Тот казался очень занятым, но Эцио не мог быть уверен, что он ничего не видел. Почему-то секундная нежность казалась ему смущающей – словно его и человека из прошлого связывали куда более крепкие и странные тайны, чем на самом деле.  
Вспомнив о золотистом сияющем шаре, Эцио хмыкнул.  
Куда уж страннее.

*** 

Новый день оказался теплым и погожим. Эцио покинул дом рано, заставив себя съесть утащенный с кухни кусок свежего сыра, чтобы не рухнуть в голодный обморок. Как ни странно, солнечный свет и слабый свежий ветерок придали ему сил, и виллу он покинул готовым к испытаниям.   
Альтаир обнаружился на крыше прямо над парадным входом. Одетый в необычную на нем теплую одежду Эцио, он стоял на самом краю, подняв чуть согнутую правую руку, на которой гордо восседал настоящий живой орел. Эцио приоткрыл рот, пытаясь избавиться от мгновенного чувства узнавания.  
\- Это тот орел, которого я спас, и который пропал из дома при нападении, - воскликнул он, и Альтаир величаво склонил голову, приветствуя Эцио с крыши.  
\- Ты назвал его моим именем, - сказал он. Орел принялся лениво чистить перья. – Почему?  
Эцио пожал плечами.  
\- Я сам не знаю.  
\- Поднимайся, - велел Альтаир, кивком указывая на пространство крыши рядом с собой.  
Эцио, не теряя времени, принялся взбираться по деревянным рамам окон наверх. Подъем давался ему легко, и из сонных окон никто не смотрел с удивлением на молодого хозяина, который решил занять свое время таким странным образом – все спали. Подтянувшись на самую высокую точку крыши, Эцио оказался рядом с Альтаиром, который продолжал держать орла. Отряхнув руки, он обратил на сирийца вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Что там следует делать теперь? – спросил он.  
Альтаир посмотрел искоса. Ветер, ощутимый на высоте, ерошил его волосы.  
\- Лететь, - коротко ответил он и вздернул руку выше. Орел, развернув неуклюжие крылья, вспорхнул, а затем спланировал куда-то вниз. Летал он плохо, но лучше, чем ожидал бы Эцио от раненой птицы.  
А затем Альтаир сделал шаг вперед, раскинул руки и сорвался с края крыши. Эцио, потеряв дар речи, затормозил у самого края, глядя, как стремительно он приближается к земле, прежде чем, сгруппировавшись, рухнуть в огромный стог сена в повозке, которую оставили перед домом вечером. Из сена Альтаир вынырнул несколько мгновений спустя, уцепился за борт и легким прыжком выскочил наружу. Эцио закрыл рот, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в горле.  
\- Что нужно делать? – спросил он, надеясь, что голос не даст петуха и не выдаст испытываемый его владельцем страх.  
\- То же, что и я, - ответил Альтаир, лениво вытаскивая из-под жилетки длинные сухие соломинки.  
Эцио сделал глубокий вдох и, не давая себе передумать, оттолкнулся ногами от края.  
Полет показался ему вечностью – и одновременно длился всего несколько секунд. Эцио едва не забыл сжаться в комок перед падением, чтобы не переломать себе все ноги, и был крайне удивлен, что все-таки попал в сено, а не рухнул на несколько футов мимо прямо на каменную кладку дорожки. Совершенно не хотелось думать, что бы тогда от него осталось.  
Альтаир помог ему выбраться, и Эцио постарался усмирить дрожь в коленях.  
\- Ладно, так я еще не прыгал, - признался он. Альтаир едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Еще раз.

*** 

\- Мы называли это «прыжком веры», - сказал Альтаир позже, когда Эцио спешил следом за ним по пыльным улочкам Монтериджони. – Нет ничего сложного, но ты должен точно знать, куда ты упадешь. И откуда лучше не прыгать. Ты можешь положиться на свои чувства – на самом деле, другого выбора у тебя и нет. Ты не можешь знать, какой шаг ты сделаешь следующим, если тебе грозит опасность. Но ты должен чувствовать это.  
Эцио кивнул, понимая, что из-за широкого капюшона Альтаир все равно этого не увидит.  
\- В своих странствиях я встретил кое-кого, - продолжал тот, замедляя шаг, и Эцио поравнялся с ним, стараясь не пропустить ни слова. – Она сказала – есть еще чувство. Назвала его «знанием».  
\- Что это за чувство? – проговорил заинтересованный Эцио, и Альтаир, повернувшись, смерил его взглядом совсем золотых на солнце глаз.  
\- Орлиное зрение, - сказал он.  
\- Орлиное? – недоуменно переспросил Эцио.  
\- Ты видишь вещи, которые не видит никто кроме тебя. Я знаю, что видишь. Это и есть оно. Невидимые надписи, тайные коды, метки крови… Чужое настроение.  
Это звучало как правда. Пожалуй, Эцио предпочитал списывать свой невероятный талант подмечать нужные вещи на природную внимательность, но он не мог вспомнить ни одного человека, который мог бы так же. Если это только можно было считать показателем.  
\- Могу я задать вопрос? – поинтересовался Эцио, и Альтаир дернул углом губ нетерпеливо.  
\- Давай договоримся: вместо похвалы за успешно выполненное задание ты будешь спрашивать у меня все, что твоей душе угодно. Но кроме этого – никаких вопросов, если это не касается твоего обучения.  
\- Я успешно прыгнул с крыши, - продолжал настаивать Эцио.  
\- Хорошо, - Альтаир сдался подозрительно быстро, и это придало немного храбрости. Эцио робел перед ним теперь – и это было странно. Ошибался ли он сейчас или в детстве, когда считал, что Альтаир может быть его другом – он не имел понятия.  
\- Ты сказал, я спас твою жизнь. Это так?  
\- Так, - был ответ. Эцио даже затормозил.  
\- Как? – удивился он, но Альтаир только пожал плечами.  
\- Один вопрос. В другой раз думай над ними лучше.  
Эцио раздосадовано сцепил зубы и последовал за вновь ускорившим шаг учителем.

*** 

Первые несколько дней Альтаир просто заставлял Эцио гоняться за собой по всему городку, перескакивая с крыши на крышу. Эцио выучил их все уже на второй день – только вот своего учителя догнать никак не мог. Тот был ловким и прыгал дальше, чем сам Эцио. Пару раз он прятался в стоге сена, лежащем у одного из крестьянских домов, и Эцио, спрыгнув туда однажды, приземлился почти на Альтаира. Это могло бы окончиться травмой, - пытался злиться он потом, но Альтаир лишь смеялся: «Неужели ты думаешь, что я не успел бы отодвинуться?»  
Эцио нравилось, когда он смеялся. Обычно он был смертельно серьезен или ограничивался кривой полуулыбкой, но порой что-то заставляло золотые глаза светлеть, и тогда Эцио кусал губы, борясь с тем, чему он никак не мог найти названия. Вопросов задавать, правда, Альтаир ему не позволял – и похвалы от него тоже было не дождаться.  
\- Я сочувствую твоим ученикам, - простонал однажды Эцио, растянувшись на одной из крыш. Только природная гордость не давала ему сдаться и попросить пощады после третьего круга по периметру города.  
Альтаир протянул ему руку, и Эцио крепко ухватился за его ладонь, поднимаясь рывком.  
\- Убить – это сущая ерунда, - сказал сириец. – Человеческая жизнь хрупка и невесома. Не быть пойманным после этого – вот что важно.

*** 

Дни шли за днями, и измотанный Эцио почти не думал о своей боли, которая затаилась где-то глубоко в его груди. Он слишком уставал после тренировок и слишком болезненно переживал свои провалы – как однажды, когда Альтаир все-таки предложил ему сразиться и вышел против него без какого-либо оружия. Эцио очень скоро обнаружил себя на коленях с заломленной за спину рукой. Плечо болело так, что вечером оказалось тяжело держать в руках вилку.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - бурчал он, отогреваясь ночью в горячей ванне. Альтаир за его спиной с увлечением листал какую-то книгу и не проявлял никакого сочувствия к больной руке Эцио. – Слышишь меня?  
\- Ага, - наконец отозвался Альтаир без малейшего намека на интерес. – Ты меня ненавидишь.  
Эцио вздохнул и попытался упереться пострадавшей рукой в бортик ванны, но та надломилась, и он с плеском оказался обратно в воде. Альтаир фыркнул, и Эцио ощутил, что почти готов скрипеть зубами.  
Выбравшись, наконец, из горячей воды, он натянул чистую одежду и прошел к кровати, когда Альтаир без предупреждения погасил свечу и с хлопком отложил книгу на большой комод в полумраке.  
\- С твоей рукой все в порядке, - сказал он, и Эцио возвел глаза к темному балдахину. – Это просто боль. Тебе следует забыть о ней.  
\- Это сложно, знаешь ли, - попытался съязвить Эцио, но Альтаир не поддался.  
\- Но возможно.  
Эцио вздохнул и улегся на здоровый бок.  
\- Клаудия приходила к завтраку с письмом, - сказал он противоположной стене. – Моя семья. Их похоронили… Кристина помогла.   
\- Твоя возлюбленная? – поинтересовался Альтаир.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Эцио. – Я заберу ее с собой, когда закончу с… С этим.  
\- С местью.  
\- Именно.  
Альтаир молчал довольно долго, и Эцио почти задремал, когда услышал его голос:  
\- Твой вопрос.  
\- Что? – переспросил Эцио, отрывая голову от подушки.  
\- Любой вопрос, который ты хочешь задать, - уточнил Альтаир, и Эцио перевернулся на спину, ища глазами его силуэт в темноте.  
\- Я ведь не сделал ничего такого сегодня.  
\- Но я доволен тобой, - пожал плечами Альтаир. Он все еще сидел в кресле напротив окна, и Эцио едва различал его сложенные на подлокотниках руки.  
Он задумался. На самом деле он хотел спросить слишком многое, но из сотни вопросов, которые хранились у него в голове, сейчас можно было выбрать только один. Альтаир молчал, терпеливо ожидая. Наверное, он мог так ждать годами. Эцио – пылкий и легкий на подъем – не был уверен, что вообще однажды сможет этому научиться.  
\- У тебя же была семья? – наконец спросил он, и добавил торопливо, боясь, что его тут же оборвут: - Почему ты не пришел к ним? К своим потомкам?  
Альтаир склонил голову на бок, легко проведя по щеке согнутыми пальцами правой руки, словно смахивал назойливую шерстинку.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - протянул он задумчиво. – У меня были дети. Двое сыновей. Младший был убит. – Он замолк на мгновение, и Эцио прикусил губу.  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал он тихо.  
Альтаир склонил голову, принимая чужое сожаление.  
\- Я мог бы найти их детей, - продолжил он, - Но я не хочу знать, кем они стали. Быть может, я буду разочарован в них – и это причинит боль куда худшую, чем любые раны.  
\- Но вдруг ты гордился бы ими? - возразил Эцио, и Альтаир, кажется, пожал плечами.  
\- У меня еще много времени впереди. Может статься, однажды я преодолею свои сомнения.

*** 

Эцио проснулся оттого, что солнце светило ему прямо в глаза сквозь щель в шторах. Он со стоном отвернулся от яркого луча, прикрывая лицо рукой, и ткнулся носом в чужую коротко стриженую макушку.  
Усилием воли заставив себя не отпрянуть в смущении, Эцио переместился правее, к краю кровати, рассматривая человека, который мирно дремал рядом с ним. Спящим Альтаир выглядел моложе – на вид он был не сильно старше самого Эцио. Он был… Пожалуй, по-настоящему красивым – с правильными чертами лица и черными ресницами. Эцио никогда не задумывался о красоте, если только это не была красота какой-нибудь молоденькой девушки, он жил, считая себя восхитительным по умолчанию и не задумываясь, как выглядит со стороны.  
Теперь он смотрел на спящего человека рядом и думал, каким видела его самого Кристина, когда они проснулись вместе?  
Эцио бесшумно фыркнул и приподнялся на здоровом локте, рассматривая Альтаира. Не было никаких сомнений в его происхождении – острые черты уроженца юга делали его похожим на хищного зверя. В углах его рассеченного шрамом рта залегла вековая усталость, и Эцио по привычке закусил нижнюю губу.  
Теперь его губы украшал похожий шрам, - вдруг понял он и почти засмеялся странному совпадению. Более короткий и косой – не след от пореза клинком, а память о болезненном ударе камнем.  
Альтаир вздохнул и открыл глаза. Светлые, прозрачные ото сна.  
\- Ты не разбудил меня, - брякнул Эцио первое, что пришло в голову. Альтаир взглянул недоуменно и отодвинулся.  
\- У ассасинов тоже бывает время на отдых, - сипло произнес сириец.  
\- Почему ты тут? – не удержался от вопроса Эцио, и Альтаир, положив голову на другой край подушки, прикрыл глаза снова. – Ты мог уйти. На вилле много комнат.  
\- Мог, - неохотно признал Альтаир, и по его лицу было видно, что он больше не собирается обсуждать этот вопрос. Эцио не стал настаивать и, отвернувшись, спустил ноги с кровати, нашаривая домашние туфли. Когда он повернулся снова, Альтаир лежал на боку, накрывшись одеялом, и ровно дышал.

*** 

Клаудия вышивала в кабинете на первом этаже. Перед ней лежала огромная учетная книга, на которой хаотично расположились цветные нитки. Девушка втыкала иглу в ткань так, словно та что-то лично ей сделала.  
Эцио прошел в кабинет, мимоходом оглядевшись. Сестра подняла на него глаза вопросительно.  
\- Как она? – не здороваясь, спросил Эцио, взмахом руки указывая на второй этаж. Почти прямо над ними располагалась комната матери. Мария почти не выходила оттуда, проводя все время в неустанных молитвах к глухому к ее просьбам Богу.  
\- Все так же, - ответила Клаудия, вытягивая из ткани цветастую нитку. – Вчера, правда, стояла у окна. На вас смотрела. Я думала, она упадет в обморок, когда этот парень тебя об землю швырнул. Побелела вся.  
\- Он не швырял, - возмутился Эцио.  
\- Ну, на колени-то поставил, - возразила Клаудия, делая новый стежок. – Где ты вообще его нашел? Альтаир, надо же…  
\- Он меня нашел, - туманно ответил Эцио, не желая вдаваться в подробности.  
Клаудия вздохнула и притихла. Она знала, что с упрямым братом спорить бессмысленно – хотя это редко ее останавливало, если задуматься.  
Дядя появился неожиданно, как из-под земли вынырнул. Эцио наблюдал, как он отечески целует Клаудию в щеку и вытаскивает учетную книгу из-под ее шитья.  
\- Пора бы заняться виллой, - пояснил дядя, пролистывая желтоватые страницы. – Здесь давно уже ничего не обновляли, и дом совсем плох, но мы позовем архитектора и отладим все. Если уж нужно жить здесь, будете жить хорошо.  
\- Я думала, мы вернемся во Флоренцию, - с напускным безразличием проговорила Клаудия, и Эцио стало жаль ее.  
\- Не сейчас, девочка, - сочувственно потрепал ее по плечу дядя. – Твоей матери нужно прийти в себя.  
\- Она не придет, - проронила Клаудия, и губы ее задрожали. – У нее эти перья, которые зачем-то принес Петруччо перед тем, как… Она не выпускает их из рук и все время плачет!   
Девушка поднялась на ноги, отложив ткань с яркими нитками, и преувеличенно прямо направилась к двери, сложив перед собой руки.  
\- Эй, - попытался остановиться ее Эцио, но она не удостоила его даже взглядом. Вскоре ее шаги уже стучали по лестнице.  
Дядя сокрушенно покачал головой и уселся за рабочий стол, не говоря ни слова. Эцио потер ноющую руку и уставился на носки своих ботинок.  
В доме стояла все та же тишина – печальная и траурная. Эцио не замечал ее рядом с Альтаиром, даже когда тот молчал. Эцио вообще многого рядом с ним не замечал – вплоть до того, что он почти никогда не был счастлив проснуться не один. Чужое присутствие вызывало у него дискомфорт, исключением была лишь Кристина.  
Входная дверь скрипнула, и Эцио услышал голоса местных работников. Они запросто приходили к Марио, чтобы поговорить о своих делах и не боялись потревожить его – это удивляло и радовало Эцио. Дядя поднял голову от своих счетов и мимолетно улыбнулся племяннику.  
\- Мы почти нашли семью Пацци, - сказал он. – Я знаю, ты много тренируешься, и твой друг оказался достойным учителем. Ты должен быть готов к встрече.  
Эцио кивнул.  
\- Я буду.

*** 

\- Твой вопрос, - неожиданно сказал Альтаир, когда Эцио, глубоко дыша носом, был почти готов спрыгнуть с крыши заброшенной церквушки. Та была невысокой, но Эцио давно уяснил, что самое главное в прыжке веры – не высота. Он немного растерялся, глянул через плечо. Альтаир стоял позади, скрестив на груди руки, и ветер трепал его плащ за спиной.  
\- Как ты это делаешь? – наконец спросил он. – Ты говорил, никто не должен тебя видеть, потом исчез, но вот ты здесь, и все видят тебя. Как я могу узнать, что ты не лжец?  
\- Никак, - усмехнулся Альтаир. – Верить мне или нет – твой выбор. Я ни разу не говорил тебе, что родился в Сирии четыре века назад, но ты решил, что я – именно тот Альтаир, о котором тебе рассказывали.  
Эцио задумчиво прикусил губу. Альтаир был прав – Эцио сам отчего-то решил, что в его происхождении есть что-то мистическое.  
\- Впрочем, ты не ошибся, - продолжал сириец, и Эцио повернулся к нему, неосознанно складывая руки так же. – Я был рожден в Масиафе. Ныне мой родной город заброшен, и могилы моих друзей кто-то сровнял с землей. Однажды, еще при той, старой жизни, мне в руки попался артефакт, за которым охотились тамплиеры – предки тех, кто убил твоих родных. Они называли его Частицей Эдема.  
\- Светящийся шар, - догадался Эцио.  
\- Да. Яблоко, - кивнул Альтаир. – Они думали – в нем заключено настоящее могущество, но ожидали они другого. Яблоко не властно над материей, но оно способно создавать полную иллюзию существования. Взамен оно берет жизнь того, кто пользуется им. Натренировавшись, можно научиться ограничивать поток жизни, который оно высасывает. Вот тебе ответ, ученик. Я не мог находиться рядом с тобой долго, потому что тот, кем я теперь являюсь, погиб бы… Я путешествовал по потокам времени и видел многое, но я никогда не пытался сделать себя материальным.  
\- Оно ведь не создает материальное, - пробормотал Эцио, и Альтаир кивнул.  
\- Оно создает полную иллюзию материального. Я могу пожать твою руку, и ты почувствуешь это. Но меня нет. Я умер, Эцио Аудиторе. Так давно, что, должно быть, мои кости рассыпались в прах.  
Эцио прикусил губу, а затем сделал шаг вперед, заключая Альтаира в объятия. Последние его слова вдруг оказались болезненными, почти раздирающими сердце в клочки, и Эцио смял в ладонях плащ, прижимаясь лбом к чужому горячему – живому! – плечу.  
\- Но ты носишь мою одежду, - сказал он, пряча дрожь в голосе, - и я могу прикасаться к тебе. Значит, ты есть.  
Альтаир расцепил скрещенные на груди руки и неловко прикоснулся правой ладонью к плечу Эцио.  
\- Тебе не стоит…  
\- Нет, подожди! – перебил Эцио. – Объясни мне! Какая разница, что создает Яблоко, если я сейчас вот вижу тебя, учусь у тебя, и ты говоришь со мной? Значит, ты живой. Быть может, ты… Другой, не такой, как я, но ты здесь, правильно? Ты не отличаешься от меня, потому что ты тоже ешь, спишь, я не знаю, испытываешь ли ты боль, но…  
Альтаир вздохнул и Эцио ощутил, как он лишь на миг прижался своей щекой к его виску.  
\- Мне не нужно было спать или есть, когда я пришел к тебе впервые. Но сейчас, кажется, Яблоко создает иллюзию не только для тебя и тех, кто рядом, но и для меня тоже. Я почти забываю, что я не жив.  
Эцио усилием воли разжал судорожные объятия и отступил. Ему стало мучительно стыдно за проявленные эмоции и за привязанность, которую он ощутил слишком остро, когда подумал, что Альтаир, как все иллюзии, может исчезнуть в любой момент. Как он уже делал раньше.  
\- Спасибо за ответ, - пробормотал он прежде, чем развернуться, раскинув руки, и спрыгнуть вниз.

*** 

Лошади потихоньку щипали траву в стороне. Один из коней был белый в яблоках – Эцио обожал его за бурный нрав, ему казалось, это животное способно обогнать ветер. Второй, дивной красоты арабский скакун с тонкими ногами, лоснился черным в свете солнца. Оба коня были стреножены, и потому не отходили далеко, но Эцио все равно посматривал на них, опасаясь, как бы не пришлось искать их по полям, окружающим Монтериджони, сколько видели глаза.  
Альтаир лежал на траве под одним из многих деревьев, впившихся своими корнями в обрывистый берег, и держал в руках большое зеленое яблоко. Эцио, сидя рядом и греясь в лучах солнца, наблюдал сквозь опущенные ресницы, как он откусывает от плода куски и ловко вертит его в пальцах, ища нетронутый бок.  
\- Точно никаких испытаний? – спросил Эцио, и Альтаир взглянул на него искоса. Он совсем не щурился на солнце.  
\- Если ты еще раз спросишь меня об этом, ученик, до Монтериджони пойдешь пешком, - лениво сказал он, и Эцио состроил выражение оскорбленной невинности на лице.  
\- Ты слишком сильно не похож на человека, который выехал на реку развлекаться, - сообщил он, но Альтаир не отреагировал, только закинул одну руку под голову и продолжил уничтожать сладкий плод. – Я думал, ты хочешь здесь искупаться, но ты просто лежишь и поедаешь уже третье яблоко…  
Альтаир облизнул пальцы, продолжая делать вид, что Эцио не существует. Тот фыркнул и поднялся на ноги, направляясь к воде.  
День был жарким и очень солнечным. Птицы носились над рекой низкими серыми тенями – Эцио не знал их названия, но их танец завораживал. Местность здесь легко уходила вниз, и Эцио видел Монтериджони далеко на холме по левую руку – городские стены из серого камня.  
Он стянул один сапог, подпрыгивая на свободной ноге, затем за первым последовал второй. Песок был влажным и теплым под ногами, лип к ступням. Почти сразу же он переходил в густую зеленую траву, покрывающую неровный берег, но у самой кромки воды его было много: крупного, колючего.  
Бросив сапоги лежать там, где он их снял, Эцио прошлепал к причалу, который вдавался далеко в воду. Он сейчас был пустым: местные рыбачили ближе к городу, потому что опустевшие дороги считались опасными и жители предпочитали не уходить далеко. Старые доски выглядели сухими и ломкими, скрипели и кололи щепками ноги. Эцио, добравшись до края, попробовал подступающую совсем близко воду кончиками пальцев и принялся стягивать оставшуюся одежду. Когда на нем оставались только штаны, доски заныли под шагами Альтаира: те казались более опасливыми и осторожными, чем когда он приближался к Эцио, чтобы неизменно скрутить его и обругать после – за то, что не сумел вырваться из захвата.  
\- Ты собираешься нырнуть туда? – спросил Альтаир, и Эцио обернулся к нему, легкомысленно улыбнувшись.  
\- Собираюсь, а что?  
\- Ты ведь умеешь плавать?  
Эцио почти опешил от такого вопроса.  
\- Да ладно, ты серьезно? Покажи мне того, кто не умеет! – воскликнул он и, избавившись, наконец, от штанов, с места прыгнул в воду.  
Вода оказалась прохладной, глубже – совсем ледяной, Эцио попробовал достать до дна, но не смог – глубоко. Когда он вынырнул, убирая намокшие волосы назад, он обнаружил Альтаира сидящим на самом краю причала без сапог. Выражение его лица было каким-то недоуменным, словно само существование воды в реке противоречило его картине мира. Эцио фыркнул, облизнул мокрые губы.  
\- Что с тобой? – спросил он, подплыв поближе и взявшись обеими руками за колючие доски.  
Альтаир качнул головой. Обе его ноги были свешены в воду, но его взгляд явственно говорил о том, что его обладатель каждую секунду ожидает, будто вода за ноги затянет его на дно. Хорошо, что плаща с собой на прогулку Альтаир не взял – зрелище было бы воистину изумительное.  
Эцио оттолкнулся от досок, проплыл мимо сирийца пару раз туда-сюда, а потом, повинуясь совершенно детскому порыву пошалить, приблизился и сдернул Альтаира за ноги в воду.  
Тот опрокинулся туда с громким плеском и чем-то, в чем можно было заподозрить проклятия на арабском языке. Первые несколько секунд Эцио был готов хохотать до слез, шлепая ладонями по речной глади, но потом понял, что абсолютно беспомощный в воде Альтаир выглядит совершенно не смешно и рывком подхватил его под мышками, порядочно нахлебавшись пресной воды, когда сириец ухватился за Эцио, непроизвольно заставляя уходить под воду.  
Когда, наконец, удалось удержаться на поверхности, причал оказался уже в десятке футов левее, и Эцио, сплевывая воду, готовился к самым долгим и пространным извинениям в своей жизни.  
Альтаир хрипло и надсадно дышал в его руках, и его руки до боли сомкнулись на мокрых плечах Эцио. Можно было не сомневаться, что там останутся чувствительные синяки.  
\- Я думал, ты можешь создавать любые иллюзии, - виновато проговорил Эцио. – Мог бы научить иллюзию себя держаться на воде.  
\- Шайтан тебя забери, - прохрипел Альтаир вместо ответа и только сильнее вцепился в плечи.  
\- Ты был лучшим ассасином своего времени. Как ты мог не уметь плавать? – спросил Эцио, пытаясь как-то подгрести к причалу. Альтаир не давал – он совсем не помогал и на воде не держался никак, поэтому получалось только оставаться на плаву, о маневрах не могло идти и речи.  
\- Так вышло, - огрызнулся сириец. Эцио осторожно погладил его по спине сквозь невесомую в воде рубашку – будто перепуганного зверя.   
\- Прости меня, - пробормотал он. – Я не подумал… Просто дай мне вытащить нас отсюда.  
Альтаир прикрыл глаза и сделал рваный вдох.  
\- Я не могу, - прошипел он сквозь зубы. – Я не знаю, как.  
\- Отпусти хотя бы одно мое плечо, - вздохнул Эцио в ответ. – Пожалуйста. Я держу тебя.  
Пару мгновений ничего не происходило, потом хватка на правом плече разжалась, и Эцио смог развернуть их обоих в сторону деревянных мостков. Понадобилось несколько минут, прежде чем он ухватился рукой за крайнюю доску причала и подтолкнул к нему поближе Альтаира. Эцио был, кажется, совершенно готов к тому, что на берегу ему свернут шею – но рывком выбравшийся на сухое дерево совершенно мокрый Альтаир не выглядел злым.  
\- Я бы обиделся, если бы мне было двадцать, - сказал он, отдышавшийся и выпрямившийся, и отжал рубашку, перехватив щенячий взгляд Эцио, который взобрался следом. Тот у самого края причала натянул штаны и пытался застегнуть на мокром теле рубашку. – Но вообще это не стоит внимания. Перестань так смотреть.  
\- Ты меня проклял, - нарочно жалобно протянул Эцио, и Альтаир снисходительно усмехнулся.  
\- Да, верно. И ты никогда не узнаешь, как именно. Так что с тебя довольно.  
Эцио надул губы и хотел было обойти Альтаира на пути к берегу, когда тот перехватил его за плечо.  
\- Подожди, ученик, - серьезно сказал он, и Эцио поднял вопросительный взгляд. – Есть кое-что еще.  
\- Да?  
Альтаир склонился к самому его уху, и Эцио почти ощущал тепло его щеки.  
\- Никогда больше так не делай, - неожиданно низко и мурчащее произнес он, а потом ошеломленный Эцио, награжденный неслабым толчком в плечо, в одежде полетел спиной в воду.

*** 

Эцио не ожидал, что в незаметно ставшую спокойной и размеренной жизнь перемены ворвутся внезапно.  
Нет, пожалуй, он ждал этого и жаждал возможности продолжить свою месть, но только не в тот день, дождливый и тихий. Городок потихоньку просыпался от долгого сна, но в дождь все сидели у себя дома и даже торговцы на главной улице не кричали, зазывая в свои лавки. Эцио, пару раз выбежавший на улицу, чтобы перетащить ящики с едой из-под навеса на кухню, предпочел больше носа за дверь не высовывать. Альтаир был с ним согласен – поэтому они сидели на пухлых подушках под большим шкафом в секретном кабинете на самом верху дома, под крышей. Это Эцио настоял на том, чтобы они спрятались там: к комнате невозможно было подобраться незамеченным, и сумрачной тишиной и запахами старого дерева не хотелось делиться ни с кем, кроме Альтаира. Над головой, прямо над потолком, шуршали своими шагами голуби, и под этот звук, смешанный с шумом дождя, можно было уснуть.  
Эцио пытался уговорить Альтаира раскрыть ему секрет страниц кодекса. Альтаир отказывался и почему-то смеялся.  
\- Но ты ведь мой учитель, - упрашивал Эцио, дергая сирийца за рукав. – И я спас тебе жизнь, хотя понятия не имею, когда и как это сделал. Давай же. Расскажи мне.  
\- Ты прочтешь их все однажды, - возразил Альтаир в ответ на это и поправил подушку у себя под спиной. – Я знаю, что прочтешь. Тебе незачем сейчас об этом знать.  
\- Там описаны твои любовные похождения? – наморщил нос Эцио, и Альтаир рассмеялся.  
\- Было бы что записывать, - фыркнул он. Эцио искоса смотрел ему в лицо – они сидели бок о бок, одинаково прижавшись макушками к рядам книг с золотыми и серебряными буквами на переплетах, - и думал, что не верит в брошенное в шутливом тоне «было бы что».  
Он видел Альтаира каждый день – и дням он потерял счет. Альтаир бывал жестким, порой жестоким учителем, но прочная нить связи, натянувшаяся между ними, не давала Эцио раздражаться на подобное. Он вообще не мог раздражаться на Альтаира: отчитывал ли тот его, смеялся ли, бывал задумчив или смотрел на Эцио странным внимательным взглядом, который напугал его в ночь, когда Альтаир впервые появился на вилле.  
Эцио заставил себя отвернуться и уставиться в сторону стола, на котором оплывала единственная зажженная свеча. Света из незашторенных окон почти не было, светильник под потолком был темен, и эта свеча отбрасывала на стены причудливые тени от стопок книг и поломанных мольбертов и делала комнату вокруг таинственной и непривычной.  
\- Неужели правда нечего? – нарочно беспечно спросил Эцио, и Альтаир хмыкнул у него над ухом. Эцио чувствовал его взгляд всей кожей – а может, это и было пресловутое орлиное зрение. Если бы он на самом деле был орлом, его перья встали бы дыбом от этого ощущения.  
\- Ты спрашиваешь, знал ли я близость с кем-либо или был ли я влюблен? – поинтересовался Альтаир, и Эцио пожал плечами:  
\- И то и другое?  
\- Да. И то и другое, - был ответ. Эцио прикусил губу, борясь с неуместной ревностью. Он не хотел думать о том, что, конечно, были другие люди, которых Альтаир любил и которым позволял любить себя – хотя бы, потому что он не мог прожить свою жизнь в одиночестве.  
\- Тогда, пожалуй, ты бы нашел, что записать, - протянул он.  
Под полом раздавались чьи-то шаги, но никто не тревожил их в темной комнате. Альтаир молчал: теперь он сидел, согнув в колене одну ногу и устроив на ней вытянутую руку, и смотрел в потолок.  
\- Я должен выспрашивать у тебя тайны мироздания, а вместо этого говорю о такой ерунде, - тряхнул головой Эцио. Альтаир посмотрел на него задумчиво, и его глаза были темными в свете свечи.  
\- Почему же, - сказал он ровно, - Это и есть тайна мироздания. Самая странная и самая простая из его тайн.  
Эцио недоверчиво пожал плечами, и Альтаир протянул ему правую руку ладонью вверх.  
\- Жизнь способна пронести привязанность к другой жизни через сотни лет. Вопреки законам всех эпох.  
Эцио, не понимая смысла его слов, накрыл протянутую ладонь своей. Руки Альтаира были жесткими и горячими – Эцио помнил это, и все равно снова поразился этому ощущению. Как и тому, что гордый Альтаир, склонив голову, коснулся губами костяшек его пальцев.  
\- Я никогда не смогу достойно отблагодарить своего спасителя, - сказал он, и его дыхание обожгло тыльную сторону ладони Эцио. – Но я пронес память о нем через все эти годы.  
Эцио прикусил губу, мысли в его голове сбились в непонятный ворох, и мучительно страшно было проговорить обжигающее кончик языка: «Так при чем здесь я?»  
Вместо этого он смотрел и смотрел на то, как подрагивают сухие губы в сантиметре от его руки, и все не мог поймать взгляд прикрывшего глаза Альтаира.  
Что он вообще сделал, чтобы заслужить это? Ему было семнадцать, он родился в яркой Флоренции и до недавнего времени прожигал свою жизнь. Он не был ничьим спасителем и не заслуживал благоговения. Эцио знал это, и все же, все же…  
Он сделал вдох, готовый задать вопрос, когда лестница, ведущая в кабинет, заскрипела, и Альтаир выпрямился, обретая бесстрастное выражение лица. Дядя Марио показался из люка, запыхавшийся и напряженный, кивнул своему племяннику и произнес, справившись со сбившимся дыханием:  
\- Пацци в Тоскане.


	3. Вдвое скрученная нить

Возвращение в Монтериджони разительно отличалось от первого путешествия сюда.  
Эцио помнил ту поездку смутно, как в тумане – чудовищное горе крошило ему грудную клетку, сбивало сердце с ритма так, что казалось – сейчас его снесет с лошади и оставит вот так на пыльной дороге умирать от тоски. Эцио тогда знал, что это возможно – умереть просто потому, что слишком не хочется жить.  
Сейчас он смотрел на свои руки и все еще чувствовал под ладонями жесткую ткань воротника Вьери. Дядя был прав, и Эцио знал, что Альтаир сказал бы то же: следовало проявить уважение к мертвому, тем более что кровавый долг был оплачен сполна. Вряд ли кто-то стал бы винить Эцио за то, что первым порывом он тряс мертвого врага так, что мог бы, наверное, оторвать ему голову, но это не делало совет менее мудрым.  
Альтаир.  
Эцио забывал прятать улыбку, когда думал о нем. Он думал о нем, когда уезжал – потому что сирийский мастер, скрывая смех в золотых глазах, поцеловал его в лоб прежде, чем Эцио сел на коня, и еще потому что не мог думать ни о чем другом. Предстоящая месть вызывала в нем смешанное со страхом волнение, а Альтаир был тем, кто привычно сухо сказал, что Эцио вернется с победой. И да – коснулся лба колючим ртом, когда Эцио, кусая губы, склонил перед ним голову.  
Стены Монтериджони появились на горизонте в дымке слабого тумана. Эцио уже воображал, как войдет на узкие улочки, над которыми Альтаир гонял его кругами по крышам в самом начале. У него все еще были вопросы, а еще он вез с собой несколько расшифрованных страниц Кодекса и собирался положить их перед Альтаиром.  
\- Почти на месте, - сказал дядя, поравнявшись с Эцио на своем гнедом коне. – Что ты чувствуешь?  
\- Свободу, - честно ответил тот.  
\- Твой друг не зря учил тебя, верно? – усмехнулся Марио, и Эцио прикусил губу, пряча улыбку.  
\- Он мог бы заставить меня выучить от корки до корки арифметику или механику, если бы захотел.  
Марио раскатисто расхохотался:  
\- До меня доходили слухи, что из всех наук ты предпочел ту, где учат подмечать хорошенькие юбки. Впрочем, не прибедняйся, твоими успехами в арифметике семья была вполне довольна.  
У ворот Монтериджони несколько крестьян вилами ворошили сено, но, завидев хозяев виллы, стянули свои шапки приветственно. Эцио помахал им рукой прежде, чем первым проехать в арку, окунаясь в шум города.  
Улицы перестали казаться ему мертвыми, и Эцио, наконец, понял, почему: на них кипела жизнь, он слышал куда больше привычных криков с рынка, и церковный колокол как раз звонил, издавая медный гул. Жители расступались перед лошадьми, чтобы потом сомкнуться обратно занятой своими делами толпой.  
У круглой лестницы, ведущей к дому, Эцио спешился, привязал коня к перилам и бегом взлетел наверх. На площадке, где было получено столько пинков от Альтаира, тренировались двое – сильные мужчины, явно хорошие воины. Эцио прошел мимо них, поднялся по еще одной лестнице и, наконец, увидел призывно распахнутые двери дома. Дядя Марио похлопал его по плечу и вошел в дом первым, стуча сапогами.  
Первой, кто встретил Эцио, была его мать. Она все еще выглядела бледной, будто восковой, особенно на фоне черного траурного платья, но она спустилась из своей комнаты, и Эцио сглотнул комок в горле, когда обнял ее. За ее спиной стояла Клаудия, прижимавшая к себе счетную книгу, а чуть поодаль, прислонившись боком к перилам мраморной лестницы, расположился Альтаир в неизменном плаще с капюшоном. Эцио поймал его выжидательный взгляд и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Ты убил его? – серьезно спросила Клаудия, обнимая брата свободной от счетной книги рукой, и Эцио ответил ей:  
\- Вьери мертв, а город свободен от его гнусного семейства.  
Клаудия кивнула, и на ее лице появилось нечастое выражение искренней гордости за брата, разгладившее тоскливое выражение в уголках глаз.  
\- Дядя посадил меня управлять Монтериджони перед отъездом, - сказала она, выпустив Эцио из объятий. – Я немного привела город в порядок. Мы открыли два магазина и почти закончили ремонт церкви. Купили новый колокол. Везде идет ремонт, но, думаю, это ничего. Горожане довольны.  
\- Ты справилась со всем этим одна? – удивился Эцио, но Клаудия лишь закатила глаза.  
\- То, что я женщина, не значит, что я глупая, - фыркнула она. Бусины на ее сетке для волос зазвенели, когда она тряхнула головой. – К тому же, твой друг помогал мне. Сказал, он уже делал такое, восстанавливал мертвый город. Кажется, он даже не солгал.  
Клаудия взяла под руку молчаливо приблизившуюся к ней Марию и добавила:  
\- Я провожу матушку наверх. Это тебе, посмотри с дядей счета, - и, вручив книгу брату, она медленно удалилась вместе с матерью в сторону лестницы.  
Эцио остался в относительном одиночестве один на один с Альтаиром.  
Учетная книга в руках казалась очень лишней, но куда ее девать – Эцио тоже не знал, так что так и подошел, сжимая тяжелый том. Альтаир не пошевелился, продолжал смотреть из-под черного широкого капюшона, и Эцио нарушил тишину первым:  
\- Я справился, - сказал он. – Я не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы не ты.  
\- Я знал, что ты справишься, - кивнул Альтаир, и арабский акцент в его голосе почему-то был особенно заметен.  
\- Ты помогал моей сестре, - Эцио обвел рукой пространство вокруг. – Ты говорил, что во всем этом ты лишь случайный гость, но ты помогал ей.  
\- Я не говорил, - возразил Альтаир. – Но выводы ты сделал удивительно верные. Случайный гость. Впрочем, я не хотел, чтобы тебе задавали лишние вопросы, если я вдруг исчезну из поместья в тот самый момент, когда ты уезжаешь. Для полноты картины оставалось прихватить с собой какие-нибудь ценности.  
Эцио нервно усмехнулся и тряхнул головой. Все, что он ощущал сейчас – неловкость и робость, и разговор, который они вели, был совершенно не тем, о чем он хотел говорить. Впрочем, он и сам толком не знал, чего хотел.  
\- Я бы объяснил им, что это чушь.  
\- Они бы назвали тебя дураком, - прохладно усмехнулся Альтаир, и Эцио сделал глубокий вдох и выпалил вдруг:  
\- Я скучал.  
Ему показалось, что это прозвучало нелепо, и он принялся искать какие-нибудь другие слова, чтобы загладить неловкость, но взгляд Альтаира смягчился, как и его сухая улыбка, искажающая белый шрам. Он отодвинулся от лестницы, перехватил счетную книгу, которую держал в руках Эцио и осторожно вынул ее из его хватки.  
\- Ты снова здесь, - сказал он, прежде чем удалиться в сторону одного из кабинетов на первом этаже.

*** 

\- Брось, - воскликнул Эцио, стоя на пороге своей комнаты. Он только что надел свой лучший костюм и три раза порывался сменить жилет. С его губ не сходила самодовольная улыбка – он давно не ощущал себя так же легко, как сейчас. – Ты должен пойти со мной. Давай, будет весело!  
Альтаир, с раздражением подняв взгляд от потрепанной жизнью книги, страницы которой шуршали при каждом его движении, уставился на Эцио, подперев щеку правой рукой.  
\- Что ты не понимаешь из слов «мне не интересно», ученик? – спросил он, надеясь, видимо, что суровость тона проймет Эцио, но тот только лишь вернулся обратно в комнату и навис над сирийцем, схватившись руками за подлокотники кресла.  
\- Мне восемнадцать, и у меня день рождения. Давай, скажи, что ты будешь со мной сегодня.  
Альтаир откинул голову на обитую бархатом спинку, снизу вверх глядя Эцио в глаза.  
\- Я каждый день с тобой. Тебе не следует брать меня с собой, чтобы… Как ты сказал? Волочиться за женщинами? – Потому что я все равно не умею этого делать и не считаю нужным учиться.  
Эцио разочарованно вздохнул.  
\- Вы в Масиафе вообще никогда не веселились? – спросил он упавшим голосом. Альтаир закрыл книгу и положил ее на колени, накрыв левой рукой – той, на которой не было пальца.  
\- Думаю, твой дядя на досуге сможет рассказать тебе о законах ислама. Я солгу, если скажу, что мы не веселились. Но наше веселье было несколько другим. И я рос среди ассасинов – если бы мой учитель устраивал мне такие дни отдыха, какие я устраиваю тебе, я бы решил, что он рехнулся.  
Эцио выпрямился, с сожалением понимая, что Альтаира будет не уговорить. Какой-то частью разума он осознавал, что, быть может, это и к лучшему, но все его естество стремилось лишь к тому, чтобы никогда не расставаться с этим удивительным человеком.  
\- Как хочешь, - сказал Эцио с сожалением. – Я вернусь.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Альтаир, смягчив тон. – Я желаю тебе… Повеселиться.  
Сразу за порогом дома оглушала музыка и одуряющий запах цветов. Эцио успел остановиться и вдохнуть его полной грудью, прежде чем подоспевшая Клаудия схватила его под руку и поволокла за собой.  
\- Как ты долго, - воскликнула она, заходя с ним за угол дома, туда, где раскинулся аккуратный сад. Эцио сощурился на яркие фонарики и флажки и чувствовал, как дрожит в груди натянутая струна туго спутавшихся счастья и тоски по дому. – Мы думали, ты уже напился и теперь не спустишься!  
\- Еще чего! – возмутился Эцио, с преувеличенной обидой глядя на сестру. Та хихикнула:  
\- Да знаю я тебя…  
Ее платье – светло-бежевое, расшитое золотой нитью, - почти искрилось в свете цветных фонариков.  
У самого фонтана у стены дома поставили стол с вином, к которому немногочисленная прислуга дома то и дело носила новые бутылки. Там уже организовалась группка мужчин во главе с дядей Марио, который потихоньку начинал краснеть от выпитого. Его голос был еще громче обычного, но выглядел он довольным и радушным, а когда увидел Эцио, твердой походкой направился к нему и, не медля, заключил в объятия. Клаудия сделала шажок в сторону, улыбаясь.  
Эцио ответил на медвежьи объятия дяди, и тот ощутимо похлопал его по спине.  
\- С днем рождения тебя, - сказал он и, разжав хватку, одной рукой развернул Эцио к пестрой толпе. В основном тут были жители города: бедные и богатые, молодые и пожилые. Несколько мужчин, ранее стоявших за столом с дядей, были Эцио незнакомы: он был уверен, что все лица в крошечном городе ему уже примелькались, но этих людей он никогда ранее не видел.  
\- Друзья! – громогласно начал дядя, и толпа чуть притихла. Эцио выхватывал взглядом юношей примерно его возраста, которые беззастенчиво обнимали за талии розовощеких девушек, видел более степенных людей, торговцев с главной улицы и, наконец, свою мать, которая стояла в тени раскидистой яблони и кротко и грустно улыбалась, глядя на Эцио. Этот взгляд огорчил его, и он помахал Марии, надеясь, что хотя бы на миг ее глаза станут светлее. – Сегодня день рождения у моего племянника, вряд ли кто-то еще не знает его – Эцио Аудиторе!  
Эцио картинно поклонился, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает краска.  
Когда шум снова поулегся, дядя продолжил:  
\- Он совсем еще юноша, но уже благородный, справедливый и исключительно храбрый. Можете мне поверить, его ждут великие дела и удивительные свершения. – Марио похлопал Эцио по плечу, и тот подумал, как сложно было в эту секунду удержать равновесие. – Давайте выпьем за него – за сына достойнейшего человека, чей отец гордился бы им!  
Эцио смотрел, как салютуют ему люди, которых он едва знал, которых раздражал прыжками по крышам, которых пугал, выбираясь следом за Альтаиром из стогов сена и кустов, и ему все казалось, что в груди нарастает ком, и тем тяжелее становится, чем больше он вспоминает отца. Теперь Эцио, пожалуй, мог представить его убийцей, - нет, ассасином, - со столь же благородным лицом, как у Альтаира, скрытым белой жесткой тканью.  
Прикусив губу, Эцио коротким движением забрал со стола открытую бутылку с вином и приложился к ней. Вино было сладким, пахло виноградом и согревало до кончиков пальцев.

*** 

Эцио не заметил, как принялся подпевать пошловатым и задорным песням нескольких уличных музыкантов, а затем выпросил у одного из них плохо настроенную лютню и стал петь сам. Рядом с ним вилась розовощекая девушка – Эцио видел как-то, что она торговала цветами в восточной части города. Пышные розы были вплетены в ее русые волосы, и Эцио иногда обнимал ее, утыкаясь носом в толстые косы, украшавшие ее голову короной. Она пахла этими розами и мило краснела, слабо упираясь ладошками ему в грудь, когда считала, что Эцио оказывался слишком близко.  
Он расспрашивал ее о ее семье, спел ей фривольную песенку про конюха и престарелую даму и, наконец, ухитрился облить ее вином. Девушка только глупо хихикнула, когда Эцио прижался губами к ее шее, бормоча что-то о том, что поможет ей умыться.  
Музыка и взрывы хохота со стороны оглушали его, и он замер в какую-то секунду, прикрыв глаза и пытаясь перевести дух. Девушка, которая до этой секунды старательно делала вид, что поцелуи ее пугают, прижала Эцио поближе к затянутому в расшитое цветами платье телу, недоуменно заглядывая ему в лицо.  
\- Ты умеешь лазать по крышам? – вдруг выпалил Эцио, изрядно смутив свою спутницу.  
\- Нет, сеньор, - пробормотала она, удивленно распахнув большие, кажется, голубые глаза.  
Эцио решил, что ему просто смертельно необходимо взобраться на крышу. Яркие бумажные фонарики мельтешили у него перед глазами, и земля плавно покачивалась, когда он сделал несколько шагов к боковой части дома, где рабочие недавно поставили лестницу до самой крыши – ремонтировали ее после того, как вода после дождя протекла прямо в одну из гостевых спален. Девушка бежала следом за Эцио, удерживаемая крепкой хваткой его пальцев.  
\- Эй, сеньор, еще вина? – спросил кто-то, чье лицо расплывалось перед глазами, но Эцио взял бутылку, передал своей спутнице и продолжил путь.  
У лестницы было темно, двое мужчин о чем-то горячо спорили неподалеку у металлической ограды, но на Эцио и девушку внимания они не обращали, занятые своим делом.  
\- Давай, - сказал он, схватившись за перекладину лестницы напротив своих глаз. – Полезай наверх.  
\- Но мне страшно, - пролепетала девушка, прижимая свободную ладонь к груди, и Эцио привлек ее к себе, крепко поцеловав в пахнущие вином губы.  
\- Давай, моя храбрая синьорина, - пробормотал он невнятно.  
Девушка осторожно взялась одной рукой за перекладину, проверила ногой нижнюю и резво полезла наверх, не выпуская вина из рук.  
\- Ах ты маленькая лгунья! – крикнул ей Эцио вслед, безуспешно пытаясь в темноте разглядеть что-нибудь под ее многослойными колышущимися юбками. Наконец, его спутница скрылась за краем крыши, и Эцио полез за ней, не особенно понимая, кружится ли у него голова или лестница действительно уходит из-под ног. Весь мир сузился до точки, в которую он смотрел, и чтобы понять, что происходит вокруг, ему приходилось постоянно оглядываться.  
Девушка ждала его наверху – и только тут Эцио понял, что понятия не имеет, как ее зовут. Впрочем, кажется, ей это было важно еще меньше, чем ему – она страстно прильнула к Эцио в объятии, запрокидывая голову в явном ожидании еще одного поцелуя. Эцио зачем-то тоже запрокинул голову и уставился на небо.  
Небо оказалось черно-синим, как отцовские чернила. Кое-где мерцали бледные звезды и гасли, стоило Эцио взглянуть прямиком на них. Над головой пронеслась черная тень – раскинутые крылья…  
\- Альтаир, - позвал Эцио орла, но тот унесся прочь, будто и не было его.  
\- Что? – обиженно воскликнула девушка, очевидно, уставшая ждать, пока Эцио обратит на нее внимание.  
Тот опустил голову, потряс ею, пытаясь прояснить мысли.  
\- Еще вина! – провозгласил он и шагнул к краю крыши, выхватив у спутницы бутылку и принявшись опустошать ее. Люди внизу стали задирать головы, смеясь, и Эцио отсалютовал им, опасно покачнувшись. – Эй! Всем еще вина!  
Девушка прижалась к нему сбоку, и Эцио машинально обнял ее одной рукой. Хотел ткнуться носом в ее волосы, а затем заметил кое-что. Свет в окнах в том кабинете на самом высоком этаже дома.  
\- Думаю, тебе пора вниз, - сказал он своей спутнице, и та взглянула то ли удивленно, то ли обиженно. – Я приду к тебе, моя синьорина, не успеешь и соскучиться.  
Поверила ему девушка или нет, он не знал, но забыл о ней спустя мгновение после того, как она скрылась за краем крыши.  
Одно из окон было приоткрыто, и слабый свет лился именно из узкой щели, которая в нем оставалась. Эцио подцепил деревянную створку пальцами с третьей попытки – руки не слушались его, и створка возвращалась на место каждый раз, - и с облегчением понял, что это - то самое окно, в которое не успели вернуть выломанную ранее кем-то решетку.  
Комната была освещена несколькими толстыми свечами, расставленными по краям стола, за которым сидел Альтаир и что-то писал. Перо в его руках поскрипывало – Эцио слышал это даже через гомон людей в парке. Услышав шум, Альтаир поднял голову, глядя вопросительно.  
\- Я пришел, - зачем-то сказал Эцио и довольно ловко забрался в окно. Деревяшка за его спиной хлопнула, в последний раз возвращаясь на место.  
\- Я вижу, - сухо ответил Альтаир. Эцио не смутился, пересек комнату, и остановился у самого стола, хмурясь, и пытаясь понять, что именно пишет Альтаир. Перед ним лежал наполовину исписанный лист и расшифрованные страницы кодекса.  
\- Что это? – спросил Эцио, и Альтаир, отложив перо, откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Твой друг немного ошибся, переводя эти страницы. Я решил исправить это.  
Эцио кивнул, осознавая, что пропустил мимо ушей половину слов. Он просто тупо смотрел, как двигаются губы человека напротив, и сжимал в пальцах край стола, грозя получить занозы.  
\- Эцио, - вернул его к реальности мягкий голос. - Тебе стоило остаться там. Все эти люди пришли, чтобы поздравить тебя.  
\- Нет, - упрямо качнул головой тот. – Они пришли, чтобы пить и танцевать, но до меня здесь почти никому нет дела.  
Альтаир продолжал смотреть ему в лицо, и Эцио, выпрямившись, решительно сжал кулаки.  
\- И я должен сказать тебе важную вещь. Это… Такой секрет. Только тебе.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Альтаир, выразительно подняв одну бровь в удивлении. – Что это за вещь?  
Эцио неловко обогнул стол, больно ударившись ногой о его угол, оперся ладонью о шелковистую ручку кресла, наклонившись ближе к Альтаиру. Тот не отстранился, продолжая внимательно наблюдать. Эцио рассматривал его лицо целую вечность, словно пытался вспомнить что-то, а потом осторожно прикоснулся правой рукой к гладко выбритой смуглой щеке, неловко потрогал большим пальцем белый шрам, мазнул по сухим, колючим губам в мелких трещинах. Альтаир смотрел по-прежнему бесстрастно, не меняя выражения лица, но Эцио видел, как темнеют его глаза.  
Он скользнул пальцами Альтаиру за ухо, прочесал неровные волосы, выгоревшие на солнце – не такие темные, как следовало бы ожидать у рожденного в Сирии, - а потом, виновато пробормотав:  
\- Я и сам не знаю, - поцеловал его – неловко, вздрагивая от неясного страха. Он почти чувствовал, как в кожу под подбородком мог бы впиться острый коготь скрытого клинка или как Альтаир мог бы оттолкнуть его – без особых усилий, на самом деле.  
Но стали не было, не было и удара, и Эцио ощутил, что его ведет, и он почти заваливается на бок, прежде чем его подхватили и подтащили повыше. Эцио уперся в шелк кресла между чужих колен и окончательно навис над Альтаиром, проклиная стол, который краем упирался ему в бедро. Поцелуя он так и не разорвал – а потом Альтаир положил руку ему на затылок, будто нарочно растрепав и без того почти распустившийся хвост, сминая в пальцах шелковую ленту, и прижал Эцио ближе, прикусывая его нижнюю губу, с удивительным нетерпением раздвигая его губы языком. Его пальцы почти больно потянули за волосы, и Эцио, издав неожиданно для самого себя мяукающий звук, отстранился.  
Альтаир смотрел на него близко-близко, и его лицо больше не напоминало надменную бесстрастную маску. Он был живой, такой живой, что Эцио ощутил почти физическую боль от назойливой мысли, что он однажды уйдет. Он прижался лбом к горячему лбу Альтаира, продолжая машинально гладить его острые скулы, и зажмурился, отгоняя непрошеное знание прочь.  
\- Тем не менее, я понял, - мягко сказал Альтаир и добавил что-то по-арабски, с осторожностью целуя Эцио в уголок губ. Эцио не имел никакого понятия, что значили его слова, но сколько печальной нежности было в них…  
\- Ты останешься со мной? – спросил Эцио едва слышно, но ответа не получил – только новый поцелуй, на который не мог не ответить. И он отвечал – снова и снова.

*** 

Проснулся Эцио на жестком полу. Его голова лежала на краю подушки, узор которой наверняка отпечатался на щеке, лбом он прижимался к груди Альтаира, чья рука покоилась на его боку. Второй бок немилосердно болел от твердости досок.  
Эцио попытался пошевелиться, но в черепе будто гром разнесся, и он застонал сквозь зубы, роняя голову обратно на подушку. Ладонь Альтаира переместилась с его бока к виску, и Эцио блаженно выдохнул, ощущая, что она прохладная.  
\- Как ты это делаешь, - прохрипел он. – Ты всегда такой горячий, но иногда твои руки совсем холодные…  
\- Думаю, дело не в моих руках, - негромко ответил Альтаир. Эцио попытался облизнуть губы, но язык тоже совсем пересох. Он даже не хотел выяснять, в чем дело.  
С трудом подняв голову, он посмотрел в лицо Альтаиру. Тот выглядел совсем безмятежным, счастливым почти, разительно отличаясь от обычного себя, которого Эцио привык видеть каждый день. Поерзав на полу, Эцио сел, прижимая пальцы к переносице. Он смутно помнил, что было до того, как он отрубился. Помнил, что влез в окно комнаты, говорил с Альтаиром о чем-то, а потом…  
Поцеловал его.  
Эцио ощутил, как заливается краской, и Альтаир, будто услышав его мысли, фыркнул с надменными нотками.  
\- Я почти чувствую, как от тебя идет пар.  
Эцио хотел было показать ему язык, но голову повернуть не получилось – грохотать в черепе стало с новой силой.  
\- Я удивлен, что ты не отправил меня обратно в окно. Летать.  
\- Была такая мысль, не скрою, - протянул Альтаир.  
Эцио подполз к дыре, ведущей в коридор, из которой торчала деревянная лестница, заглянул в нее, а затем лег на пол, уставившись в потолок:  
\- Я умру сейчас, - пробормотал он.  
\- Вряд ли, - раздался голос прямо над ним, а затем его окатило ледяной водой из кувшина, и Эцио подскочил, отфыркиваясь и пытаясь отряхнуться.  
\- Дьявол! – воскликнул он, растирая веки. – Это было жестоко!  
\- Приведи себя в порядок, - велел Альтаир своим привычным сухим тоном. Эцио даже подумал, не померещилось ли ему умиротворение на лице сирийца минут десять назад. – Я буду ждать тебя на площадке через полчаса.  
Эцио еще раз потер глаза, тупо наблюдая, как Альтаир ловко спускается вниз по лестнице. Ему очень хотелось крикнуть что-нибудь остроумное, но кувшин холодной воды не избавил от дикой головной боли, а воспоминания о прошлой ночи вызывали дурацкую непрошенную улыбку, которая тоже не помогала думать. В конце концов, Эцио осознал, что Альтаир давно уже ушел и, сделав пару вздохов, принялся осторожно спускаться по лестнице.

*** 

\- Было ужасно, я знаю, - пробормотал Эцио, без сил упав в кресло в своей комнате. Альтаир фыркнул. Эцио слышал его шаги – пол поскрипывал под прикосновениями его ступней. – Я же говорил, что сейчас умру!  
\- Могло быть и хуже, - с короткой усмешкой в голосе ответил сириец.  
Эцио вздохнул. Его мысли плавно вернулись к прошлому вечеру. Пожалуй, ему больше не было стыдно за сам факт поцелуев, в конце концов, он хотел этого довольно давно, просто не слишком понимал, что ему нужно... И Альтаир… Он ведь отвечал ему, так?  
Ветер из приоткрытого окна обдувал его лицо, и Эцио шевельнул головой, подставляясь его потокам. Шаги Альтаира замерли где-то за спинкой кресла, а потом Эцио ощутил, как бережно руки гладят растрепавшиеся волосы. Он чувствовал, как Альтаир вынимает ленту, пропускает пряди меж пальцев, кажется, машинально свивая их в кольца…  
Эцио издал мурчащий звук, прежде чем спросить:  
\- Так тебе понравилось?  
\- Я не сказал, что мне понравилось. Я сказал, что могло быть хуже, - был ответ. Эцио фыркнул.  
\- Я не о том, как я фехтую. Знаю, знаю, сегодня я был не на высоте.  
Пальцы Альтаира на миг замерли, а затем он продолжил перебирать волосы Эцио, казалось, тщательно подбирая слова:  
\- Я думаю, я ждал этого. Я знаю конец истории. Знаю ее начало – и оно ознаменовалось не твоим порывом. Все началось куда раньше. Или позже – для тебя.  
\- О чем ты? – пробормотал Эцио.  
Альтаир не ответил.  
\- Так это значит, что все случилось так, как должно было быть? – осторожно спросил Эцио через несколько минут, и услышал тихий смех.  
\- Нет, - сказал Альтаир, в последний раз проводя ладонью по его волосам. – Все случилось так, как мы хотели. Или захотели бы рано или поздно.  
Эцио открыл глаза, краем глаза увидел красную ленту на спинке стула, перевязал оставленный в покое каштановый хвост. Альтаир встал справа от своего ученика и посмотрел сверху вниз с тенью улыбки в углах губ.  
\- Я был очень одинок, - сказал он. – Я солгу, если скажу, что мне было скучно, но… Многие знания приносят многие горести – так сказал мне когда-то мой учитель. И пусть он сам толком не знал, о чем он говорит – он был прав. Я помню его достойным человеком, и не его вина, что он не выдержал груз, который возложило на него Яблоко.  
Эцио поднялся на ноги, с внутренним трепетом опуская ладони Альтаиру на пояс. Он все еще боялся, что его оттолкнут, но сириец стоял спокойно, глядя Эцио прямо в глаза. Они были почти одного роста – Альтаир чуть выше – и было непривычно смотреть на кого-то так близко снизу вверх.  
\- Мне сложно вообразить, что после стольких лет ты все еще заинтересован, - невпопад рассмеялся Эцио, и Альтаир, наклонив голову, коснулся носом его щеки.  
\- Я все еще человек, - мягко сказал он. – И все мы – всего лишь дети перед лицом времени.  
В этот раз Эцио снова поцеловал его первым – осторожно, но уверенно, и Альтаир просто отвечал, ловя его губы своими. Эцио чувствовал, как теплая рука ложится ему между лопаток – ощущал это так остро, будто чужое тепло прожигало тонкую рубашку и живую кожу насквозь, - как скользит выше, к шее, к затылку. Наконец, Эцио откинул голову, прижимаясь к ладони и поверхностно дыша приоткрытым ртом. Альтаир легко коснулся губами под его ухом. Эцио слышал его шепот и не понимал ни слова – Альтаир говорил с ним по-арабски, и это смущало. Мягкость тона позволяла понять, что в его речи было что-то нежное, но что?.. Эцио прикусил губу и выпрямился, заглядывая Альтаиру в глаза и пытаясь вложить в свой взгляд как можно больше укоризны.  
\- Эй. На итальянском тоже существует масса прекрасных слов, - возмутился он, и Альтаир улыбнулся уголком губ.  
\- Есть вещи, которые я могу произнести лишь на родном языке, - проговорил он негромко. Его ладонь скользнула под воротник рубашки Эцио, и тот забыл о своем возмущении, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Альтаира. Тот расстегивал блестящие перламутровые пуговицы, внимательно наблюдая за движением собственных пальцев, и Эцио оставалось держаться за него, потому что неожиданно начали подгибаться колени.  
\- Дьявол, - выдохнул он, когда Альтаир снова привлек его ближе, проводя жесткими ладонями вдоль ребер вверх, царапая кожу короткими ногтями.  
Они не целовались больше, лишь соприкасались приоткрытыми губами, и Эцио торопливо принялся выпутывать пуговицы на одежде Альтаира из петель, жадно рассматривая темную кожу, исчерченную светлыми шрамами. Они были разными: яркие рубцы или едва заметные полосы, и Эцио кусал губы, представляя, как они могли быть получены. Один из шрамов – самый длинный и светлый – шел косо через грудь, и Эцио кончиками пальцев заворожено обрисовал его.  
\- Любой из этих ударов мог убить тебя, - пробормотал он.  
\- Но не убил, - ответил Альтаир, одной рукой беря Эцио за подбородок и заставляя поднять голову. – Есть только один удар, от которого нельзя увернуться – старость.  
Эцио издал короткий смешок.  
\- Я бы предпочел сейчас не думать об этом.  
Он потянул Альтаира за полы рубашки к своей кровати, и они опустились вместе на бархатное покрывало. Эцио перевернул их на бок, устраиваясь ближе. Альтаир на миг прикрыл глаза прежде, чем снова внимательно посмотреть в его лицо. Взгляд у него был сейчас совсем хищным и острым.  
Эцио разжал хватку собственных пальцев, вновь дотронулся до белого шрама, пересекшего чужие губы. Рот Альтаира был сухим, кожа – колючей…  
Эцио вновь потянулся к нему, как во сне. Альтаир целовал его, и он отвечал на скупые, торопливые касания, а потом судорожно отбрасывал в стороны полы светлой рубашки, стремясь добраться до живого тела. Он ощущал, как жестко впиваются в кожу пальцы, и ловил золотые отблески в чужих глазах. Альтаир навалился сверху – или Эцио сам его опрокинул на себя, - и оказался тяжелым, жарким, как южные ветры. Эцио трогал его спину, считал пальцами шрамы, сжимал бедра вокруг чужих бедер, вскидываясь каждый раз, когда пульсация внизу живота казалась непереносимой. Он целовал Альтаира глубоко и неловко, прижимал его голову за затылок ближе, зарываясь ладонью в жесткие, опаленные солнцем волосы.  
Они вновь перевернулись на бок вместе, и тогда Эцио стал судорожно сдирать неудобный ремень с собственных штанов, второй рукой пытаясь стянуть ниже жесткую ткань, прикрывающую горячий член Альтаира. Какой-то совсем безумной вдруг оказалась в Эцио жажда дотронуться – и он почти задохнулся, когда в ладонь легла шелковистая плоть, влажная на кончике. Он зарычал, сжимая чужой член, неудобно выкручивая руку, и Альтаир с тихим смехом отстранил его от себя, перехватил ладонь, лизнул середину, и Эцио, заливаясь краской до ушей, понял, что он слизывает собственную же влагу.  
\- Больно было? – вдруг невпопад выпалил он, в отчаянии отпуская ремень собственных штанов, и Альтаир недоуменно нахмурил темные брови, распахнув прикрытые секунду назад глаза.  
\- Что?  
\- Твоя рука, - пробормотал Эцио, кивнув на все еще сжимающую его ладонь руку Альтаира – ту, на которой не хватало пальца.  
\- Нет, - мягко ответил он, и странный южный акцент вдруг стал в его голосе совсем явным. – Это малая цена за те знания, что я получил, в конце концов.  
Эцио кивнул, сделав короткий вдох, и снова занялся собственным ремнем.  
В этот раз у него получилось, правда, штаны до конца он так и не снял, потому что Альтаир, вложив ему в рот собственные пальцы, обхватил его член рукой, и непривычно жесткие его ладони делали ощущения совсем невероятными. Эцио вбирал пальцы в рот, облизывал их языком, гладил, чувствуя соленую горечь чужой кожи на кончике, и почти давился от жадности, а потом Альтаир, мягко поцеловав его в переносицу, убрал руку, чтобы прикоснуться в другом месте. Эцио почти подбросило на кровати, когда он понял, что в него втискиваются пальцы, но Альтаир неожиданно жестко перевернул его на спину, прижав коленом его левую ногу, заставляя оставаться раскрытым перед ним. Эцио задрожал от испуга вперемешку со смущением, которое не мог преодолеть, и Альтаир коротко укусил его за плечо, навалившись сверху – грудью к груди.  
\- Расслабься, - властно потребовал он, и Эцио кивнул, честно пытаясь выполнить приказ, разводя бедра шире…  
Альтаир коснулся губами его правой ключицы, сдвинулся вниз, щедро лизнул языком прижатый к животу член, и Эцио выдохнул, впуская в себя его пальцы до основания. Это было странное ощущение, неудобство вкупе с проходящим смущением, и Альтаир, обхватив пальцами свободной руки его член, лизнул его еще раз прежде, чем погрузить в мокрый горячий рот.  
Кажется, Эцио кричал, хотя он не был уверен в этом. Он кусал губы, вскидывал бедра навстречу, царапал бархатное покрывало, оставляя нитки под ногтями, а потом вдруг понял, что разрывается между животным желанием насаживаться на чужие пальцы и вбиваться в чужой рот и кончил, содрогаясь всем телом.  
Альтаир лениво отстранился, вытирая пальцами белесый потек в углу рта, и Эцио, задыхаясь, рванул его на себя, целуя светлую линию шрама. Альтаир медленно потерся об него бедрами, снова и снова, а потом, прикрыв глаза смоляными ресницами, коротко выдохнул сквозь приоткрытые губы прежде, чем по животу Эцио разлилось липкое тепло.  
\- Давай уедем, - пробормотал он спустя несколько минут, все еще тяжело дыша. – Просто уберемся отсюда куда подальше. Они ощутили мое горе, больше от меня не требуется ничего. У нас еще есть деньги, можем поехать куда угодно. Мать и сестра не будут против тебя…  
\- Эцио, - негромко прервал его Альтаир, и его дыхание опаляло влажную шею, - Ты ведь знаешь мой ответ.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты передумал.  
\- Я знаю. Но я не могу передумать. И твоя судьба не там, не в тихом краю, где ты сможешь спрятаться от мира.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – возразил Эцио. – Это оно тебе рассказало? Яблоко? Мне ведь не обязательно делать то, что оно скажет. Как и тебе. Дьявол, Альтаир, моя судьба – рядом с тобой. Разве ты не думаешь так же? Это ведь ты пришел ко мне много лет назад!  
\- Это правда, - сказал Альтаир, и Эцио запнулся, готовый к тому, что Альтаир начнет спорить. – Только скорее это моя – рядом с тобой.  
Хотелось сказать еще что-то, но Альтаир мягко поцеловал Эцио в лоб, прежде чем отстраниться. Прикусив губу, тот откинулся на подушки, хлопнув раскрытой ладонью по бархатному покрывалу, словно оно было в чем-то виновато.


	4. Раненый орел

Это началось внезапно. Впервые случилось, когда Эцио, порядком гордый, что ухитрился все-таки поймать Альтаира в захват на тренировочной площадке, потянулся поцеловать его в привычно сухие губы. Вокруг не было ни души – они тренировались рано утром, - и Альтаир, обычно ведущий себя с Эцио на людях подчеркнуто строго, с обжигающей улыбкой запрокинул голову ему на плечо, подставляя лицо.  
Тогда Эцио вздрогнул, осознав, что на долю секунды вместо горячей кожи коснулся ртом пустоты.  
\- Что это было? - выпалил он, и Альтаир, выбравшись из мгновенно ослабевшего захвата, запустил руку в сумку на ремне, которую почти всегда носил с собой и вытащил оттуда уже знакомый Эцио солнечный шар. Тот сиял, ослепляя, и горел в ладонях. Эцио показалось – Альтаир испытывает боль от прикосновения к его поверхности.  
\- Питается, - с неожиданный гневом ответил сириец, стискивая сферу в пальцах, словно желая разломать на осколки. Сфера засияла сильнее и словно запульсировала, впиваясь в даруемую ей жизненную силу.  
\- Дай мне поделиться с ней вместо тебя, - требовательно произнес Эцио, с готовностью накрывая шар ладонью.  
За долю секунды, которая потребовалась Альтаиру, чтобы убрать шар, его раскаленная поверхность, казалось, прожгла руку дотла. Невозможная боль поднялась до самого локтя, заструилась по венам, и Эцио ощутил, как гримаса страдания искажает его лицо.  
\- Что оно за дрянь, - прохрипел он, конвульсивно сжимая и разжимая горящие пальцы. – Как ты можешь держать его в руках?  
\- Ты только что попытался передать часть своей жизни артефакту, который лежит в подземелье на далеком клочке земли, - сухо ответил Альтаир, но Эцио не обманулся – в золотых глазах стоял настоящий страх. – И если ты думаешь, что он благородно отказался бы – ты просто глупец.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы он отказывался, - вспылил Эцио, когда его подхватили за пояс и почти поволокли в сторону дома. – Он ведь забирает тебя! Я могу поделиться с ним вместо…  
\- Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, - резко оборвал его Альтаир.  
Эцио замолчал, покорно следуя за учителем до самого порога дома. Деревянные двери были приоткрыты, и из глубины здания слышались голоса. Эцио остановился перед входом и потер лоб здоровой рукой, рассматривая вторую. Он готов был поклясться, что так же чувствовал бы себя, если бы приложил ладонь к раскаленной сковороде, но на вид она была совершенно здорова.  
\- Так объясни мне, что это значит - наконец попросил Эцио, умерив тон. Альтаир глубоко вдохнул, словно сдерживал сильные эмоции – только ноздри раздулись очень уж хищно.  
\- Это значит, - сказал он, - что чем раньше я уйду – тем живее буду. Яблоко уничтожит меня – или то, что от меня осталось.  
Эцио прикусил губу.  
\- Есть что-то, что поможет тебе остаться?  
Он знал ответ еще до того, как снова посмотрел в светлые глаза.  
\- Нет, - тихо подтвердил его догадку Альтаир. – Ничего.  
Эцио потянулся было дотронуться до него – ухватить за одежду, коснуться руки, хоть что-нибудь, - но тяжелые дядины шаги по парадной лестнице заставили его отпрянуть. Альтаир надел на лицо прохладную улыбку, будто маску, и приветственно склонил голову перед Марио.  
\- У тебя паршивый вид, - обратился дядя к Эцио после обмена приветствиями. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, племянник.  
\- Я буду наверху, - сказал Альтаир, бесшумно огибая членов семьи Аудиторе и удаляясь по направлению к лестнице. Эцио стиснул зубы, проклиная все на свете, и заставил себя стереть с лица явные гнев и отчаяние.  
\- Конечно, дядя, - сказал он вежливо. – О чем?

*** 

Коридор, выложенный седым камнем, все длился и длился, полого уходя вниз. В нем пахло дымом и факельной смолой, седая легкая пелена стелилась под потолком. Дядя шел впереди со своим факелом, зажигая те, что торчали в скобах вдоль стен.  
\- Это нечто вроде убежища, - говорил он. – Возможно, и святилища. Ты сейчас увидишь величайших из наших предков.  
\- Говоря «наших», ты имеешь в виду ассасинов? – спросил Эцио, и дядя хохотнул.  
\- Разумеется. Мы все здесь братья.  
Когда Эцио решил, что коридор никогда не закончится, тот наконец-то оборвался большой круглой комнатой, выложенной все тем же седым камнем.  
В ней было удивительно светло. Потолок в виде купола уходил вверх, нарубленный аккуратными квадратами, и дым от светильников сворачивался под ним причудливым туманом. На вошедших смотрели стоящие полукругом мужчины и женщины. Они все были не похожи друг на друга – жители разных стран, дети разных народов, но Эцио уже знал, что каждый из них был ассасином. В центре, во главе всех, высеченный из белоснежного мрамора, как вождь или учитель стоял Альтаир.  
Его фигура была отрезана от остальных металлической решеткой со странным механизмом, и Эцио, прикипев глазами к его неподвижному лицу, был вынужден остановиться перед сеткой железных прутьев, скрывающей статую и полку с необычным блестящим доспехом перед ней. Мраморный, белоснежный Альтаир смотрел на Эцио сверху вниз внимательно и печально. Он протягивал раскрытую ладонь ему навстречу, но над ладонью опасным жалом вытянулся скрытый клинок.  
\- Это Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад, - сказал дядя, по-своему истолковав молчание Эцио. – Я сказал как-то, что твой друг похож на него, и ты спросил тогда: откуда я знаю, каков был сирийский мастер?  
Эцио коротко усмехнулся, обернувшись.  
\- Кто создал эти статуи? Почему ты думаешь, что он знал, каким был Альтаир?  
\- Это одна из тайн, которые мне неведомы, - качнул головой Марио. – Но те редкие изображения, что дошли до нас, не дают права усомниться.  
Эцио кивнул и медленно двинулся вдоль других статуй, всматриваясь в лица величайших убийц в истории.  
\- В могиле каждого из этих ассасинов лежит ключ, - сказал дядя, когда Эцио остановился перед изваянием Амунет, женщины, убившей Клеопатру, а затем вернулся к сирийскому мастеру. – Если собрать их все, можно открыть решетку и взять этот доспех. Он принадлежал самому Альтаиру, и, кажется, все еще хорош.  
Доспех действительно был хорош – он выглядел совсем новым, хотя Эцио мог явственно разглядеть на нем следы от лезвий – слабые, но очевидные царапины. Он со смешком попытался просунуть руку за решетку, но до доспеха дотянуться не смог.  
\- Думаешь, никто до тебя не пробовал? – ухмыльнулся дядя. – Вот что, Эцио. Возможно, ты станешь тем, кто действительно сможет заполучить его себе. Тебе стоит только…  
\- Нет, - оборвал его Эцио. – Послушай… я не знал, как сказать тебе, но я не буду продолжать все это. – Он пространно обвел рукой комнату с каменными изваяниями. – Я беру сестру и мать и выметаюсь отсюда. Не знаю, куда мы поедем, но где-то должно быть место, где нам будет спокойно. Мы свергли Пацци, я заставил их ощутить потерю, убив Вьери. Мне больше ничего не нужно.  
\- Ты думаешь, все затевалось лишь затем, чтобы отомстить? – вздохнул дядя, и было в его тоне нечто такое… будто он рассказывал маленькому ребенку очевидные вещи. Эцио нахмурился. – Дело не в мести. Твой отец погиб, это так. Но пока тамплиеры сильны, будут погибать и другие…  
\- Я не ассасин, - ощетинился Эцио. – Это не моя война.  
\- Но это была война твоего отца, - возразил Марио. – Ты собираешься проиграть ее?  
Эцио стиснул зубы.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Я не хочу больше говорить об этом, дядя.  
Он кинул прощальный взгляд на мраморного Альтаира, прежде чем размеренными шагами направиться в квадрат окутанного полумраком туннеля, ведущего обратно в комнату, где на стене висели жалкие пара обрывков расшифрованного Кодекса.

*** 

\- Я все-таки собираюсь уезжать, - тихо сказал Эцио. Его голова покоилась на правом колене Альтаира, сидящего в кресле. Жесткие пальцы немного нервно перебирали его волосы, но Эцио не возражал, даже когда они причиняли мимолетную боль.  
Он сидел в кабинете под крышей на подушке у ног сирийца и боялся закрыть глаза хотя бы на миг.   
\- Может быть, мы бы нашли способ оставить тебя со мной, - продолжал он после длинной паузы. – Мы могли бы вернуться… в Масиаф? Я устрою матушку и Клаудию в безопасное место, и мы отправимся.   
\- Такого способа нет, Эцио, - мягко ответил Альтаир. – А если и есть, его поиски займут годы. Меня не хватит на годы. Я вообще не знаю, на сколько меня хватит.  
\- Но ведь все было в порядке, - пробормотал Эцио. – Почему вдруг?..  
Эта беспомощная, жалкая фраза причиняла ему боль, как ноющий зуб. Ему казалось, что глупее выглядеть уже нельзя, но Альтаир только задумчиво накрутил на палец прядь его волос, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Оно обмануло меня.  
\- Яблоко?  
\- Да. Оно не просто создало иллюзию меня для тебя, как я и хотел. Оно заставило меня думать, что я снова могу быть человеком. Могу есть, пить, веселиться, лечь с кем-то… с тобой.  
Эцио прикусил губу до боли.  
\- Ты не мог этого? После… ну, после того, как умер?  
Альтаир тихо рассмеялся, и Эцио против воли подумал, что должен запомнить его смех, если больше никогда его не услышит.  
\- Не воспринимай это как трагедию. Я был – и остаюсь – лишь знанием, не нуждающимся в плотских удовольствиях.  
\- Ты сказал, ты был одинок, - возразил Эцио со злостью. – И что тебе не хватало этого всего.  
\- Это так, - согласился Альтаир. – Хотя я не слишком ощущал это, пока путешествовал. Но это не значит, что у меня ничего не было.  
\- Так что же у тебя было, если ты был просто неким «знанием»?  
Альтаир молчал несколько мгновений, и Эцио подумал было, что он снова не ответит, и повернулся, чтобы выпалить очередную исполненную отчаянного гнева фразу, когда услышал спокойное:  
\- Моя память и моя любовь к тебе.  
Эцио будто наткнулся на невидимую стену. Весь холод беспросветности и страха обрушился на него сразу, больше не сдерживаемый ничем, как вода реки, плотину на которой изничтожили несколько слов, произнесенных так, будто они не равнялись целому миру. Он нашел в себе силы лишь на беспомощное:  
\- Что я буду делать без тебя?  
В этот раз Альтаир не ответил, и Эцио понял, что впервые это не потому, что ему не хочется.  
Они сидели так до темноты. Эцио наблюдал в открытом окне, как яркий закат раскрашивает небо в красный и розовый над стенами Монтериджони. Альтаир оставил в покое его волосы, и теперь приходилось слушать его дыхание, чтобы убедиться, что он не исчез. Из открытых окон доносились голоса людей – далекие, едва слышные.  
\- Мне все кажется, я жду твоей смерти, - сказал Эцио наконец, кусая губы. Он убеждал себя, что в глазах щиплет лишь потому, что они слишком долго были открытыми, и ему это почти удавалось. – И никак не могу ее отсрочить. Я знаю, что это не так, но…  
\- Я всегда буду за твоим плечом, - оборвал его Альтаир негромко. Эцио выпрямился, игнорируя затекшее от долгого сидения в одной позе тело, положил ладони на его разведенные колени и потянулся за поцелуем. Альтаир криво усмехнулся, жесткими пальцами фиксируя его подбородок, дотронулся губами до его лба.  
\- Дьявол, - начал было Эцио, но сириец, проигнорировав его возмущение, тут же склонился и накрыл его рот своим.  
Получилось неловко, еще более торопливо и сумбурно, чем в первый раз, когда Эцио был мертвецки пьян. Поцелуй хладнокровного на вид Альтаира оказался болезненным и горьким, как полынь, и пальцы слишком сильно стискивали подбородок, будто это Эцио должен был испариться в любой момент.  
\- Я верну тебя, слышишь? – запальчиво пробормотал он, разрывая поцелуй и задевая губами губы Альтаира. – Я найду способ и верну тебя. Мы проживем жизнь вместе и умрем вместе…  
Ответа он не получил, да и не ждал его. Прямо сейчас Эцио точно знал, что если будет нужно, он всю свою жизнь положит на алтарь этим поискам.  
Потому что Альтаир, сирийский мастер-ассасин с золотыми глазами, был для него в этот миг единственным, что имело значение.

***

Эцио проснулся от ощущения сквозняка на голой коже. Он задремал, прижимаясь к горячему боку Альтаира после того, как ощутил себя слишком усталым, чтобы продолжать пересчитывать губами белые следы шрамов на его теле, но теперь живое тепло исчезло.  
Он подскочил, мгновенно сбрасывая остатки сна, повернулся к окну, которое закрывал, ложась в кровать. Теперь оно было распахнуто настежь, длинные красные шторы развевались под рвущимся внутрь комнаты ветром.  
Альтаир снова был в белом, в том одеянии, в котором Эцио увидел его давным-давно. Капюшон покоился на его плечах, не закрывая голову, и полы одежды развевались на ветру вместе со шторами. Сириец сидел на оконной раме, держась за ее боковой край, и смотрел исполненными тоски глазами на Эцио.  
Это было прощанием, чем еще это могло быть?  
\- Не подходи, - сказал Альтаир, когда Эцио торопливо спустил ноги на ледяной пол. – Пожалуйста.   
Он не приказывал и не требовал, лишь просил, и это было так, будто в желудок Эцио набили льда. Он заставил себя медленно сесть обратно на кровать, прикрывшись одеялом.  
\- Мне сложно сохранять иллюзию, - добавил Альтаир торопливо. – Ты не сможешь прикоснуться ко мне.  
\- Это все? – тупо спросил Эцио, сминая бархатную ткань в руках. – Почему сейчас?  
\- Я не знал, что времени так мало, - в его речи с арабским акцентом слышалась искренняя скорбь. – Но оно решило за меня.  
Установилось молчание, прерываемое только яростным свистом ветра, который, казалось, пытался сорвать шторы к черту, а затем разобрать дом по кирпичикам. Эцио судорожно искал слова, но не мог выдавить ни звука. Наконец Альтаир заговорил вновь:  
\- У меня для тебя есть кое-что. Сейчас ты назвал бы это проклятием, но я знаю, что совсем скоро это станет даром.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? – с сомнением спросил Эцио. – Какой дар?  
\- Память, - ровно ответил Альтаир. – Я возьму твою память обо мне.  
Эцио похолодел. Его пальцы онемели – от силы, с которой он сжимал одеяло.  
\- Ты не можешь, - выдохнул он. – Не можешь взять ее!   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты просыпался по ночам и искал меня, ученик, - все так же ровно продолжал Альтаир. – Не хочу, чтобы белый плащ в толпе заставил тебя отвлечься и подставиться под удар. Ты будешь помнить все, чему я научил тебя. Но я не стану для тебя ядом, который, в конце концов, сведет тебя в могилу.  
Эцио не нашелся с ответом. Ветер пронизывал его до костей, и ему казалось, что силуэт Альтаира стал настолько прозрачен, что через него можно видеть звезды.  
\- Еще я оставлю тебе друга, - мягко добавил он. – Он полетит дальше тебя и увидит зорче. Береги его, и он станет беречь тебя.   
\- Орел, - пробормотал Эцио и кивнул.  
Больше всего ему хотелось проснуться.  
Альтаир поднялся и одним движением накинул капюшон на свою голову. Эцио, вдруг ощутив, что его мышцы снова способны к движению, подскочил навстречу, сделал шаг, чтобы поймать его за край одежды, удержать еще на миг, но схватил лишь пустоту.  
Ветер, раскидавший шторы в стороны, ворвался в комнату и обдал Эцио ледяным потоком, взъерошил ему волосы, снес перо с письменного стола.  
Он медленно, как во сне, закрыл окно, натянул первые попавшиеся вещи и вышел, тихо затворив за собой дверь.  
Путь до святилища казался ему бесконечным. В этот раз Эцио сам зажигал факелы вдоль стен, с трудом переставляя ноги, словно в бурной воде.  
Шесть ассасинов в круглом зале смотрели на него холодными глазами. Седьмой, мудрый и печальный, все так же протягивал руку со смертельным лезвием.  
Эцио сел рядом с ним, прислонившись спиной к решетке, зарылся пальцами в волосы, прикусил губу и понял, что не может кричать, не может плакать, не может просить – вообще не может издать ни звука. Он задрал голову, снизу вверх глядя в благородно белое лицо за решеткой.  
Дядя солгал. Альтаир не был таким. Кожу Альтаира не пощадило суровое сирийское солнце.  
Эцио ткнулся лбом в колени и перестал считать минуты.

 

*** 

Утро подкралось незаметно со звуком дядиных тяжелых шагов. Эцио с трудом поднял голову с колен, ощущая, как тупая боль стучит в макушку, словно пытается вырваться на волю. Светильники на стенах догорали, и лишь откуда-то над головой струился слабый свет. Эцио задрал голову и понял, что белизна над головой статуи Альтаира – дневной свет, сочащийся через решетку сквозь длинный туннель.  
Давно мертвый ассасин смотрел на него внимательно и знакомо, тень залегла в высеченный в мраморе старый порез поперек его рта, и Эцио машинально дотронулся до шрама, раскроившего его собственные губы.  
\- Ты провел здесь всю ночь? – спросил дядя, вступая в круг зала, сопровождаемый запахом смолы и треском факела.  
\- Я не помню, - с сомнением пробормотал Эцио и поднялся, держась за решетку. – Зачем-то пришел сюда ночью, а теперь вот проснулся…  
Дядя хмыкнул. Он выглядел усталым и, кажется, ему было, по большому счету, все равно, почему племянник решил провести ночь так необычно.  
\- Твой друг уехал, - сообщил он, когда Эцио, оправив надетую кое-как одежду, подошел ближе.  
\- Мой… Друг? – запнувшись, повторил тот. – Когда?  
\- Я не знаю, - дядя пожал плечами. – Я не видел. Но его нет, и служанки сказали, что он покинул город. Ты уедешь следом за ним?  
Пол был совсем ледяным, Эцио переступил ногами, осознав, что на нем нет сапог, обернулся через плечо на озаренного солнцем величественного ассасина. Он помнил, что собирался уехать, но начисто забыл, зачем, если можно было остаться. Продолжить месть. Может быть, вернуться во Флоренцию, к прекрасной Кристине… Если и был в отъезде какой-либо смысл, кажется, теперь Эцио его не видел.  
\- Нет, - наконец ответил он. – Он научил меня всему, как и обещал. Я остаюсь, дядя.   
Марио воодушевленно улыбнулся, и даже морщины на его усталом лице вмиг разгладились. Он похлопал Эцио по плечу широкой ладонью.  
\- Вот и славно, племянник. Кажется, тебя ждут долгие дороги…  
Эцио шел, влекомый дядиными медвежьими объятиями, и все пытался вспомнить, кем был друг, о котором тот говорил. Образ человека все никак не желал воскресать в памяти, распадаясь на фрагменты: горячие руки, быстрая тень в светлом плаще, белый шрам, рассекший губы…  
Эцио хотел обернуться, чтобы снова взглянуть на статую ассасина Альтаира, но та уже окончательно скрылась за поворотом.

*** 

Угрюмое небо тяжело нависло над крышей усадьбы Монтериджони, готовое вот-вот разразиться грозой. Эцио слышал отдаленные раскаты грома, когда оставлял беспокойную, роющую копытом землю лошадь на коновязи, прежде чем вернуться в дом.  
Клаудия сидела за счетной книгой при свете нескольких свечей. Она устало подперла щеку ладонью и щурилась, листая страницы.  
\- Дела идут все лучше, - сказала она, когда Эцио зашел в кабинет. – К нам приехали торговцы из Флоренции. Мы, кажется, неплохо заработали на них…  
\- Ты устала, - мягко перебил ее Эцио, и Клаудия пожала округлыми плечами, укрытыми бархатом платья.  
\- Немного, - наконец согласилась она и подняла голову. – Не пойми меня неправильно, но я здесь безвылазно уже почти пять лет. Сижу с этими книгами и с матерью, которая так же немногословна, как эти книги… Не подумай, что я жалуюсь, но я всегда думала, что выйду замуж и буду танцевать на свадьбе, а папа будет хлопать в ладоши и радоваться, что меня наконец-то взяли в жены. Глупость, конечно, но это было бы совсем неплохо…  
Эцио, не говоря ни слова, подошел к сестре и приобнял ее, ласково поглаживая кудряшки ее волос, уложенные в замысловатую прическу. Клаудия притихла, прижалась щекой к жесткой ткани одеяния ассасина у него на боку. Это было проявление семейной любви, столь редкое между братом и сестрой, и Эцио боялся упустить этот момент. Клаудия часто могла раздражать его – характер у нее был не сахар, - но он любил ее так сильно, что не находил слов, чтобы выразить это.  
Это было странно – сколько глупой, бессмысленной чепухи о любви он говорил едва знакомым женщинам, но никак не знал, как проявить искреннюю нежность к собственной младшей сестре.  
\- Твой орел сегодня здорово потрепал Леонардо, - наконец сказала Клаудия, и Эцио фыркнул, в последний раз пригладив ее волосы, отчего те встопорщились еще сильнее. – Тот забрался в твой кабинет на крыше – говорил, хотел изучить Альтаира. Сказал, что, по его мнению, ручной орел не может представлять опасности. Я пыталась предупредить его, что у Альтаира ужасный нрав.  
\- И совсем не ужасный! – не всерьез возмутился Эцио. – Он защищает свою территорию. Я ведь просил никого не пускать туда…  
\- Если тебя послушать, то вообще никуда в этом доме ходить нельзя, - Клаудия заправила прядь волос за ухо и поднялась с кресла, со скрипом отодвинув его от стола. – Это ведь ты пригласил да Винчи, может, сам с ним разберешься?  
Эцио обреченно кивнул, глядя, как сестра, с достоинством задрав голову, удаляется из комнаты.

*** 

Леонардо нашелся на диване в предоставленной ему гостевой спальне. Эцио осторожно постучал в дверь и ступил в комнату, стоило ему услышать знакомое жизнерадостное «Заходите!» Сверкая улыбкой, Леонардо продемонстрировал ему разорванный рукав и поверхностную царапину на тыльной стороне ладони.  
\- Твоя птица – настоящий боец, - сообщил да Винчи, заматывая царапину белой тряпицей. – Ты никогда не думал брать его на охоту?  
\- Думаю, для моей охоты орел будет плохим спутником, - смутился Эцио, осторожно присаживаясь рядом. – Зачем он тебе понадобился?  
\- Я хотел зарисовать его, - отмахнулся Леонардо, любуясь забинтованной рукой. – В нем есть что-то необычное, что мне никак не удается поймать. Где ты взял его?  
Эцио криво улыбнулся, убедившись, что друг не в обиде на него, и, расслабившись, откинулся на спинку дивана.  
\- Мне было семнадцать, когда я нашел этого орла умирающим. У него было прострелено крыло, и я принес его домой. Матушка помогла извлечь стрелу… Я думал, он пропал после нападения на дом, но вскоре нашел его в Монтериджони. Он просто сел ко мне на плечо, когда я однажды вышел из дома, и тогда я узнал его…  
Леонардо слушал, с интересом кивая. Казалось, он никогда не слышал ничего любопытнее, чем история о дружбе человека с хищной птицей.  
\- Иногда он следует за мной, - неожиданно признался Эцио. – То есть, думаю, почти всегда, хотя по возвращении я всегда нахожу его на своем месте или летающим над городом. Но я видел его в Тоскане, и во Флоренции тоже.  
\- Быть может, это был другой орел? – предположил Леонардо.  
\- Нет. Это был он, Альтаир.  
Да Винчи, глубокомысленно покивав, поскреб подбородок. У него были светлые волосы и задумчивые дымчатые глаза. Он нравился Эцио, который, спустя время, переменил свое первое впечатление об этом человеке. Когда-то, совсем в юности, во время почти судьбоносной встречи, которую он вряд ли хорошо запомнил, он помогал изобретателю переносить ящики, а затем Леонардо расшифровывал для него страницы Кодекса, и Эцио едва заметил, как стал называть его другом – и братом.  
\- Наверное, твой Альтаир всегда был ручным, - наконец сказал Леонардо.  
Эцио пожал плечами.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что он просто… Понимает, что я говорю.  
Они сидели в спокойной тишине некоторое время. Эцио откинул голову на спинку дивана и смотрел в потолок, витая мыслями где-то далеко, а Леонардо, достав из-за пазухи большую кипу сшитых между собой листов с шорохом водил по одному из них грифелем.  
Эцио пару раз посмотрел украдкой на его склоненную над листом голову в неизменном красном берете. Леонардо, казалось, полностью ушел в себя, и только рука летала над светлой бумагой. Эцио смотрел, как летящие росчерки складываются в картинку – гордый изгиб шеи, острый клюв, раскинутые крылья…   
\- Я все не могу ухватить, что же в нем такого странного, - заговорил Леонардо, и Эцио вздрогнул, осознав, что его рука, испачканная в угле, давно покоится на колене. – Ты будешь смеяться, но он будто и не орел вовсе.  
Эцио встряхнул головой, закусил губу и тут же разомкнул зубы, ощущая, как приливает кровь к тонкой коже. Эта детская привычка начала раздражать его, но он все никак не мог от нее избавиться.  
\- Нет, я не смеюсь, - наконец сказал он.   
Леонардо отложил стопку листов и отряхнул ладони. У него были мягкие, холеные руки человека, который никогда не знал тяжелого физического труда. Эцио мельком глянул на свои ладони, загрубевшие за несколько лет.  
\- Я собираюсь в Венецию, - сказал Леонардо. – Твой дом стал и моим домом за все это время, но я не могу сидеть на месте. Моя мастерская, должно быть, уже готова…  
\- Я знаю, ты приглашен, - кивнул Эцио. – Я мог бы… Поехать с тобой?  
Леонардо поднял на него удивленные дымчатые глаза и радостно улыбнулся.  
\- О чем разговор, друг мой? Ну конечно!

*** 

Непрекращающийся дождь барабанил по крыше дома, и Эцио слушал, как затихает его шум, когда он спускался в святилище.  
Спокойная тишина окутывала его, как всякий раз, когда он приходил сюда. Ассасины глядели на него широко распахнутыми сонными глазами, но Эцио ни разу за все это время так и не уделил им должного внимания, потому что приходил только к Альтаиру.  
Ассасин, чье имя носил ручной орел, всегда встречал его взглядом, полным внимания. И пусть глаза его, как и все тело, были каменными, Эцио ощущал непрошенное тепло и щекотные мурашки по спине, когда раз за разом приникал к решетке, стараясь поближе разглядеть древнего мастера. Он принес в зал уже несколько печатей, но недоставало еще двух, чтобы, наконец, поднять тяжелое сплетение прутьев, за которым хранились сияющие доспехи – и стоял гордый Альтаир.  
\- Я уезжаю в Венецию, - сказал ему Эцио, сжимая на металлических перекладинах пальцы. – Вряд ли ты будешь скучать, но я решил, что должен с тобой попрощаться.  
Альтаир смотрел с вежливым вниманием, и каменный капюшон бросал тень на его белое лицо. Эцио со вздохом прижался щекой к решетке, рассматривая блестящий нагрудник доспеха прямо напротив.  
\- Поеду с Леонардо. Его там ждут новые открытия, а я… Я думаю, что смогу найти в Венеции кое-что для себя. Я почти чувствую, что мне туда нужно.  
Альтаир понимающе молчал. Эцио тихо усмехнулся, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
\- Мне кажется, я столько всего упустил, - пробормотал он несколько минут спустя, - хотя я понятия не имею, что и где. Будто в один миг у меня было все, что мне нужно, а потом оно просто испарилось. Раньше я думал – это потому что я не смог жениться на Кристине. Она мне очень нравилась, кажется, я даже любил ее, как умел. Я точно любил кого-то так сильно, что…  
Эцио стиснул зубы, ощущая, что щеки предательски заливает краской. Осознавая, что никто его не самом деле не слышит, он все равно испытывал чудовищное, неодолимое смущение, и это было почти смешно на его месте.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что просто забыл о чем-то, - наконец сказал Эцио, отходя от решетки на шаг. – Но будь это так, кто-нибудь сказал бы мне. Хотя бы дядя или Клаудия.  
Он накинул на голову белый капюшон и поднял руку прощальным жестом, не отводя глаз от навсегда замершего мраморного лица с рассеченными шрамом губами и хищным носом.  
\- Я надеюсь, что вернусь сюда, - выговорил Эцио, прочистив горло. – И расскажу тебе все, что узнал. Мира и покоя тебе, учитель.  
Обращение вырвалось само, и Эцио на короткую секунду показалось, что это что-то значит, что это важно, но наваждение быстро исчезло, и он, хмыкнув и скривившись, развернулся и покинул тихое святилище.

*** 

\- Леонардо сам поведет повозку, - распорядился Эцио, похлопывая по крупу одну из сильных коричневых лошадей, впряженную в громоздкого вида телегу. – Я поеду следом. Сопровождение нам не нужно.  
\- Ты и так – отличное сопровождение, - добродушно рассмеялся Леонардо, прежде чем повернуться и отсалютовать красным беретом собравшимся провожать обитателям виллы. – Никто не посмеет покуситься на мой скромный скарб, пока ты рядом.  
Эцио пересек небольшое расстояние до конюшен, пожал руку дяде, поцеловал мать в бледную худую щеку, а затем спросил:  
\- А где Клаудия?  
Словно в ответ на его вопрос сестра показалась из-за ворот. Она несла сидящего на ее предплечье орла. Птица, горделиво поднявшая голову, сжимала когтями кожаный наплечник, зашнурованный на руке девушки.  
\- Он не хочет оставаться, - сказала Клаудия, и грудь ее тяжело вздымалась и опускалась в такт сбитому дыханию. – Я заперла его, как ты и просил, но он словно с ума сошел.  
Величавый орел удостоил ее презрительным взглядом. Эцио протянул руку, чтобы погладить чуть встопорщенные на шее золотисто-коричневые перья.  
\- Что с тобой, Альтаир? – мягко спросил он. – Мне ведь некуда будет девать тебя в Венеции. Я даже не знаю, где буду жить там. Здесь моя семья заботилась бы о тебе.  
Орел сердито нахохлился, и Эцио задержался ладонью на его теплом крыле, понимая, что проиграл в споре со своенравной птицей, а затем позволил орлу перебраться с предплечья сестры на свою руку.  
\- Уверен? – спросила Клаудия, и Эцио пожал плечами, коротко усмехаясь.  
\- Думаю, он сам найдет, где ему жить в Венеции.  
Эцио легко взлетел в седло, продолжая удерживать орла, который забрался выше, сминая когтями рукав плаща и покрепче вцепляясь в плечо.  
Леонардо, бросив прощальный взгляд в сторону ворот, тронул поводья, и лошади потихоньку потащили повозку вперед. Эцио пустился следом.

*** 

Конечно, он слышал о венецианском карнавале.  
Но Эцио, пожалуй, и представить не мог, насколько сильно преображается город в этот удивительный праздник. Толпа, волнующаяся и пестрая, где не отличить было бедного от богатого, дворянина от простого горожанина…  
Эцио шел, огибая маленькие группы людей, и иногда ловил насмешливые взгляды. Быть может, эти люди думали, что какой-то глупец выдумал надеть костюм легендарного убийцы на праздник… Или не думали о нем совсем, потому что с тем же любопытством скользили глазами дальше.  
Вскоре Эцио перестал беспокоиться о том, что его узнают. У него было время до состязаний за золотую маску, которая позволила бы ему пробраться на праздник ненавистных тамплиеров, и он хотел посвятить его прогулке по нарядным, заполненным звуками музыки улицам.  
Яркие флажки и фонарики трепетали на ветру, и где-то внутри зашевелилось смутное узнавание. Эцио плохо помнил свой восемнадцатый день рождения, хотя, казалось, в отличие от всех последующих, он прошел радостно, в кругу друзей и семьи. Замедлив шаг, он продолжил рассматривать трепыхающиеся флажки, силясь поймать ускользающую память о том дне.  
Кто-то резко толкнул его в бок, а затем рассыпался в извинениях. Эцио обернулся и увидел уличного музыканта, который, прижимая к себе свою лютню, продолжал извиняться.  
\- Все в порядке, - искренне улыбаясь, сказал Эцио. – Я не в обиде.  
Музыкант поклонился для надежности еще пару раз и затерялся в толпе. Эцио оправил сбившийся за спину плащ, а затем ему на плечо легла легкая рука.  
\- Я тебя знаю? – мягко поинтересовался кто-то прямо над ухом, и Эцио повернулся, смахивая со лба отросшие пряди волос.  
Человек за его спиной был с ним одного роста, и янтарные глаза смотрели Эцио в лицо изучающе сквозь прорези темной маски. Эцио неосознанно сглотнул, метнувшись взглядом к светлому шраму на его губах.  
\- Я не затем ношу маску, чтобы кто-то узнал меня, - неожиданно для себя сказал он, и человек рассмеялся. Ресницы у него были очень черные, будто Леонардо нарисовал их острым угольком.  
\- Верно. В таком случае, просто покажи мне карнавал, если никуда не спешишь.  
Эцио, в общем-то, не спешил.  
Одежда на его неожиданном спутнике была неприметная, темных цветов, черный капюшон плаща, расшитый золотыми нитями, накрывал голову, и Эцио все казалось, что он уже видел этот плащ. Человек оказался не слишком разговорчив, но смотрел мягко, почти дружелюбно, и Эцио вскоре привык к его обществу, не задумываясь, почему вообще проводит с ним время.  
Они просто брели по узким улочкам, стараясь без потерь разминуться со встречными горожанами. Эцио иногда поглядывал на спутника искоса, пытаясь понять, кто он такой, и нет ли от него опасности, но все, что он мог сказать об этом человеке – что тот прибыл откуда-то с юга. Маска надежно закрывала все его лицо до кончика острого носа.  
Эцио говорил о ничего не значащей ерунде – уклончиво поведал, что в городе он недавно, рассказал, что ему нравятся эти узкие улочки рано утром, когда все еще спят, и можно избежать толкотни. Рассказал, как сложно научиться ловко управляться с длинной лодкой-гондолой, и похвастался, что ему это все-таки удалось. Человек слушал и кивал ему, безмолвно прося продолжать, а когда Эцио замолчал и взял у проходящей мимо розовощекой девушки в маске предложенный белый цветок, не зная, о чем говорить еще, спросил:  
\- Тебе хорошо здесь?  
Вопрос прозвучал странно, словно в нем было куда больше, чем Эцио мог бы услышать, но он ответил уклончиво:  
\- Если ты хочешь здесь поселиться – это неплохой город.  
Человек криво улыбнулся.  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал он. – Можно подумать об этом.  
Они остановились у причала, где пустые лодки, привязанные веревками, лениво покачивались на мутной воде. Каналы в Венеции были грязными, хотя и смотрелись красиво сейчас, когда отражали огни развешенных на домах цветных бумажных фонарей.  
Здесь было почти безлюдно, пусть голоса и смех доносились с узких кривоватых улочек. Эцио мял в пальцах короткий толстый стебелек белого цветка, а затем поднес его к лицу на раскрытой ладони.  
Это была водяная лилия, белая, с желтой серединкой. Некоторые из ее лепестков примялись, и Эцио осторожно разгладил их пальцем, с сожалением глядя на грубые линии сгибов.  
\- Иногда она означает бессмертие, - бесстрастно сказал Эцио его спутник, облокотившись на каменный парапет, отделяющий набережную от канала. – Чаще, конечно, невинность и чистоту, но…  
Приподняв повыше на ладони помятый цветок, Эцио улыбнулся, протягивая его человеку. Взгляд, который спутник метнул в него, был слегка удивленным.  
\- Ты слишком внимательно смотришь на нее, - пояснил Эцио. – Возьми, если тебе нравится.  
И человек коснулся его ладони подушечками пальцев, сминая белый цветок в горсти. Эцио, как завороженный, смотрел на растрепавшиеся белые лепестки на темной коже, и где-то под солнечным сплетением сладко тянуло предвкушением – будто счастьем от долгожданной встречи.  
\- Ты правда знаешь меня? - спросил Эцио, но его спутник лишь молча дотронулся рукой, в пальцах которой была сомкнута лилия, до его щеки. Эцио поддался на непрошенную ласку, чувствуя кожей жесткую подушечку большого пальца и бархат истерзанного лепестка. Касание замерло у самой границы его маски, словно человек раздумывал, должен ли он снять ее, но Эцио, схватив чужое запястье, задержал движение горячей руки, качнул головой.  
\- Нет, - твердо проговорил он. – Это карнавал, в этом весь смысл. Тебе не нужно знать наверняка, с кем ты был сегодня.  
\- Хорошо, - бархатно согласился его спутник, и Эцио уловил в его речи странный акцент… А потом забыл об этом, потому что спустя миг сухие губы целовали его шею, и шершавая маска царапала кожу на щеке. Эцио невольно запрокинул голову, позволяя прикусывать кожу в опасной близости от места, где судорожно стучала кровь. Капюшон сполз с его волос, и Эцио ощутил, как теплая ладонь легла чуть выше алого пояса, туда, где судорожно билось сердце.  
Одно движение скрытого клинка – и Эцио упал бы замертво на каменную мостовую. Он почти почувствовал, как сталь распарывает кожу и скрипит о ребра.  
\- Пойдем, - пробормотал он торопливо, хватая своего спутника за запястье, и тот кивнул, облизнув повлажневшие губы.  
У него не было скрытых клинков – просто живая горячая кожа под темной тканью неприметной одежды.  
Торопливо огибая прохожих, Эцио вел мужчину по оживленным улицам, под гирляндами живых цветов, под фонариками, и порой из-под его ног брызгали яркие бумажки конфетти. Две улицы спустя – Эцио знал – был безлюдный тупик, и в покосившемся сарае кто-то держал свежее сено и сухие цветы. Запахи города, не всегда приятные, здесь уступали место терпкому духу сухой травы и пыльцы, и, распахнув дверь, Эцио на миг замер, вдыхая полной грудью.  
Со скрипом закрывающейся деревянной створки обоих окутала мягкая темнота, прореживаемая светом из щелей меж наспех сколоченных досок. Эцио теребил собственные пальцы, ощущая, как они стынут от волнения, пока его спутник не поймал его ладони в свои, согревая.  
Это перевесило чашу весов в сторону безрассудства, с которым Эцио бросился в объятия человека, которого никогда не видел. Он не переживал такого прежде – самая кипучая нежность, какую он только испытывал к Кристине, не могла сравниться со стянувшимся под солнечным сплетением тугим узлом безумного счастья.   
Эцио закусил губу, но его спутник скинул капюшон, небрежно расстегнул металлическую пряжку, схватывающую плащ у горла, и сделал шаг к вороху свежего сена. Эцио торопливо проследовал за ним, сел, ладонями прикасаясь к колючей траве, прижался плечом к чужому плечу…   
Сено шуршало и кололо плечи, когда Эцио, неловко подбив под себя свой алый плащ, помогал расстегивать свою одежду, сталкиваясь пальцами. Было странно, торопливо и неловко – он вспоминал, сколько оружия рассовано у него в складках одежды, но его спутник ухитрился как-то избавлять от нее так, что ни один из серебряных ножей ни покинул своего кармана.  
Эцио ловил его поцелуи, ерзая по шуршащей соломе, и позволял держать свои руки, сплетая пальцы. Ощущение сухого рта, поочередно прихватывающего то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, было обжигающе знакомым, и Эцио, наконец высвободив одну руку, порывисто и на ощупь стал расстегивать чужой темный камзол.  
Волосы растрепались и лезли в глаза, сено остро, почти больно кололо шею и под лопатками, а собственная частичная нагота почти смущала. Белый плащ раскинулся за спиной ореолом, алый пояс все еще держался на своем месте, и незнакомец стискивал его ткань в пальцах, пока хищно и медленно вел кончиком носа по коже Эцио – от правой ключицы к середине груди. Край его маски был жестким, и Эцио порывисто снял ее, взъерошив неровные волосы, цвет которых не мог угадать в темноте. Его спутник замер, настороженно глядя снизу вверх, и Эцио приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Хватит, - сказал он. - В этом нет смысла. Ты все уже равно узнал меня, если мог, а я все равно понятия не имею, кто ты. И здесь слишком темно, чтобы я мог запомнить тебя.  
\- Ты прав, - сдавшись, пробормотал его визави, и Эцио ощутил пальцы, осторожно стягивающие маску с лица.  
Он горячечно притянул своего спутника к себе, опрокидываясь обратно в шуршащее сено, зарылся пальцами во взлохмаченные волосы, обнаженной кожей ощущая шершавость ткани чужой так и не снятой одежды. Плечи, в которые он вцеплялся пальцами, пока длился глубокий, влажный, совершенно бесстыжий поцелуй, были жесткими, сильными, и Эцио повел ладонями вверх, накрыл острые скулы, отстранившись. Он глядел, как тонкий луч желтоватого света фонаря освещает белую нить шрама, и трогал его большим пальцем, несколько мгновений ощущая себя утопающим…  
Потом, словно нарочно, чтобы оборвать течение мыслей, его спутник грубовато стянул с Эцио штаны, проходясь ладонью по мгновенно покрывшейся мурашками коже, и Эцио закрыл глаза, содрогаясь от контраста прохладного воздуха и дьявольского жара, который полыхал внутри.  
Чертовы штаны почти стреножили его, и это раздражало до зубового скрежета. Эцио сминал в ладонях острые сухие травинки и глубоко дышал, когда влажные пальцы настойчиво протиснулись в его тело. Это было странно – Эцио никогда даже не задумывался о таком, - но тело словно знало, как надо реагировать, болезненно и сильно, и воздух застрял в горле, когда голого колена мимолетно и осторожно коснулись чужие губы.  
Эцио стиснул правую руку в кулак.  
Он остро слышал чужой смех за стенками хрупкого убежища, видел, как движется цветной свет, и как тени застилают на секунду яркие щели, сквозь которые сочилось сияние фонарей.  
И почти прокусил губу, когда ощутил в себе чужой член, горячий и твердый, и стиснувший зубы мужчина положил его обутые в сапоги ноги себе на плечи, сжимая лодыжку правой сквозь грубую кожу. Эцио скользнул по нему взглядом сквозь застлавший глаза пот, отметил, что он так и не разделся толком, а потом застрял на стиснувшей сапог руке – на ней не хватало пальца, безымянного, и это, черт побери, что-то значило…  
Прерывисто дыша приоткрытым ртом, его спутник приложил указательный палец свободной руки к губам. Тонкие лучи света бросали не его щеку причудливую тень от ресниц, и Эцио смотрел, как она вздрагивает с каждым толчком. Он кусал губы, глотая собственную кровь, выступающую из-под растерзанной зубами кожи, а затем его губы накрыли чужие, и кровь смешалась со слюной и была безжалостно стерта прошедшимся следом языком.  
Эцио было хорошо, так болезненно, блаженно хорошо, что он не думал больше ни о чем, лишь откидывал голову назад, открывая беззащитную шею, и только бесшумно схватил ртом воздух, когда на ноющем члене сомкнулись жесткие пальцы, а затем едва слышно позвал по имени:  
\- Альтаир…

*** 

\- Мне нужно идти, - сипло сказал Эцио, пытаясь вынуть из спутавшихся волос соломинки. Он снова был застегнут на все пуговицы, как и его спутник, и только черный плащ того кляксой оставался лежать на полу.  
\- Я знаю, - был ответ. Эцио задрал голову, глядя на выпрямившегося в полный рост человека. Ему было чуть неловко, хотя это было последнее, что он привык испытывать после ночи – или пары часов, - любви с кем-то. – Позволишь задать один вопрос?  
\- Я не обещаю, что отвечу, - предупредил Эцио, надевая маску, с трудом найденную в ворохе сена.  
\- Разумеется, - пожал плечами его спутник и легким движением поднял с пола плащ. – Ты назвал меня Альтаиром. Кто это?  
Эцио медленно выпрямился во весь рост, не уверенный, что нужно ответить. Губы саднило.  
\- Я не знаю, - наконец честно проговорил он. – Не знаю, почему так назвал тебя.  
Его собеседник мимолетно улыбнулся. Эцио почему-то разглядел в этой улыбке облегчение.  
\- Прощай, - сказал он и бесшумными шагами покинул деревянное строение.  
Эцио остался в темноте один.


	5. Кто умножает познания, умножает скорбь

Замок в Масиафе был стар и сед. Он все еще гордо тянулся к небесам, но окна его были совсем слепы, а ажурные решетки заметало снегом. Эта каменная крепость походила на скелет древнего зверя, когда-то могучего, но принявшего свою смерть, подобно каждому живому существу. Воины тамплиерского офицера Леандроса наводнили его, как клопы, шумные и суетливые. Они не нравились замку, не нравились его старым призракам, и Эцио знал это, потому что чувствовал то же.  
Он прибыл сюда совсем недавно, и уже успел едва не лишиться жизни. Его тянуло в Масиаф неодолимой силой с тех пор, как он начал все больше и больше узнавать об Альтаире. Иногда Эцио думал, что это был не просто интерес – а обещание, данное им кому-то, о ком он забыл. Он допускал эту мысль тоже.  
Клаудии он написал, что намерен искать библиотеку сирийского мастера, в которой, по легендам, хранились величайшие из его секретов, и это не было ложью, потому что за исчерченной небесными созвездиями дверью, у которой уже хозяйничали тамплиеры, действительно было спрятано нечто. Эцио нужны были лишь ключи, и мертвые теперь воины Леандроса недвусмысленно дали ему понять, что один из ключей уже на их стороне.  
Теперь, вернувшись в верхнюю часть замка и поднимаясь по каменной лестнице к опустевшим, разворованным книжным полкам, Эцио касался загрубевшей ладонью ледяных перил. Ветер заметал снежинки в открытые ажурные решетки, будто пепел от тысяч костров, рвал с головы Эцио серый капюшон, стремился изгнать живого из дома столетних теней.  
Эцио упрямо шел наверх.  
Он уже знал, что ждет его в старом мертвом городе: истерзанные хибары домов, больные бедняки, укутанные в глухие одежды и самое странное прошлое, какое только можно было вообразить.

*** 

Прошли долгие годы, прежде чем источенное древо памяти позволила ему содрать болезненную коросту с обрубков искусно срезанных ветвей. Собрать воедино тени, которые являлись ему во сне. Вспомнить имя человека в белом плаще, чьи доспехи, удивительный дар из прошлого, он носил так долго.  
Нет, конечно, Эцио все равно почти ничего не помнил. Он лишь знал теперь, что тупая боль, непрекращающаяся и ноющая, что терзала его все молодые годы - последний дар пылкой юношеской любви к призраку. К мертвецу с золотыми глазами. Когда осколки мозаики собрались в туманную, но все же картину, Эцио уже прошел тот предел, перед которым боль могла бы его уничтожить.  
Он был уже не молод, хоть и не ощущал себя стариком.  
Владея Яблоком, он пытался вернуть себе утерянный лоскут воспоминаний. Золотой шар милосердно дарил ему тысячи снов, но ни один из них не приблизил его к обретению памяти. Эцио снился Масиаф, в котором он раньше не был, и сухая мимолетная улыбка Альтаира, чье лицо было ему знакомо лишь благодаря статуе в подвале Монтериджони.  
Эцио снилась чужая жизнь.  
Ему снилось, что Альтаир часто приходил в библиотеку по вечерам. Его нарекли – после смерти предыдущего наставника, – великим мастером, и он легко улыбался углами губ, когда слышал это обращение. Хотя вообще он редко улыбался, и короткие острые черточки теней навек залегли в углах его стиснутых губ рядом с косым шрамом, следом острого когтя ножа.  
Он бродил там вдоль шкафов черного дерева черно-белым фантомом, и касался ладонями корешков нужных ему книг с нежностью, прежде чем взять их в руки. Тени под капюшоном, всегда накинутым на голову, сгущали цвет его глаз, делая его темным, как безлунная ночь, но ученики, порой робко обращающиеся к мастеру, ловили золотые отблески под его ресницами.  
\- Тебе следует держать клинок выше, ученик, - мягко говорил он юному ассасину в другом видении, и тот торопливо задирал руку выше за секунду до того, как удар меча учителя плашмя опускался ему под ребра. – Не настолько выше, - уточнял Альтаир и ученик, залившись краской, отступал.  
Эцио был во сне тем самым учеником. У него были черные, обожженные солнцем руки, а вода отражала обветренное, юное лицо с тяжелыми скулами.  
Иногда эти сны-воспоминания давно умерших людей обращались настоящими снами, и тогда Эцио просыпался с арабским именем на губах, хватая раскаленный воздух ртом. Альтаир говорил с ним на своем языке, ласково и напевно, и Эцио преследовало острое чувство узнавания – он уже слышал эти слова, хоть и не знал, когда… И чувствовал эти руки – много лет назад, на ярком празднике в Венеции.  
В этот раз, шагая по ступеням, ведущим от входа в замок наверх, Эцио обменивался взглядами с призраками прежних хозяев крепости. Он видел женщину, укутанную в серое, белокожую англичанку с тенями ранних морщинок в углах глаз. За женщиной следовали двое юношей – один улыбчивый и веселый, второй чуть серьезнее. В их острых чертах он узнавал другое лицо, лицо человека, которого искал здесь, и ступал выше, сопровождаемый бесшумным ворчанием ассасина, шедшего навстречу. У ассасина не было одной руки, но он вполне ловко нес кипу книг второй, и Эцио обжег взгляд его черных глаз. Он был первым, кто умерил шаг, и Эцио остановился, склоняя голову.  
\- Мира и покоя тебе, брат, - сказал он, и человек коротко усмехнулся.  
\- И тебе, брат, хоть ты и не ищешь ни покоя, ни мира.  
\- Я ищу… - начал было Эцио, но человек оборвал его слегка ворчливо:  
\- Мы все знаем, кто тебе нужен.  
Человек перехватил поудобнее кипу своих книг и метнул задумчивый взгляд наверх, туда, где, как Эцио помнил из своих живых снов, стоял стол, за которым всегда работал мастер-ассасин. Быть может, он ревновал, подумал Эцио. Было в его глазах нечто такое, словно он не хотел, чтобы кто-то тревожил призрак Альтаира.  
\- Я бы не шел к нему на твоем месте, - словно в подтверждение проговорил ассасин. – Он заставил тебя забыть, потому что знал, что ты нуждаешься не в нем. Но ты все равно ищешь его – упрямо, как шайтанов ишак.  
\- Значит, я в нем нуждаюсь, - возразил Эцио. Он не обижался, откуда-то зная, что человек совсем не желает ему зла. – Значит, он ошибся.  
Губы ассасина дрогнули, словно он собирался улыбнуться, но сдержался в последний момент.  
\- Когда-то я сказал бы тебе: нет ни единого случая на моей памяти, чтобы Альтаир все сделал верно. Но с тех пор прошли годы, и время заставило меня перемениться.  
Эцио склонил голову:  
\- Я все же попытаюсь.  
Он двинулся вперед, когда хрипловатый голос догнал его:  
\- Ты не найдешь его здесь. Но ты знаешь, где тебе нужно искать. Ты ведь уже был у дверей его библиотеки. Укрепи свое сердце, брат, и твоя дорога приведет тебя, куда следует. Мира и покоя тебе, Эцио Аудиторе.  
Эцио хотел ответить ему, поблагодарить, но соленый морской ветер ворвался ему в ноздри из приоткрытого окна вместе с брызгами, и он сел на узкой, неудобной койке в бегущем к Константинополю по волнам корабле. Его окружала скудная обстановка корабельной каюты, потемневшее дерево и щедрая рыбная вонь.  
Черноглазый ассасин оказался просто его сном. Эцио, убивший Леандроса и узнавший, где вести поиски, покинул Масиаф уже несколько дней назад в поисках ключей от библиотеки Альтаира.

*** 

Юсуф был улыбчивым и быстроглазым. Эцио он нравился – хороший воин и мудрый руководитель. Его добродушные насмешки заставляли улыбаться лишний раз, а в золотистых глазах было что-то очень знакомое. Он стал Эцио настоящим другом с тех пор, как встретил его в порту Константинополя – или Стамбула, как он называл город сам.   
Тем вечером Эцио сидел за письменным столом в стамбульском убежище. Младшие ассасины все еще поглядывали на него с интересом, проходя мимо, но он не обращал на них внимания. Несколькими часами ранее он взял у солнечной, улыбчивой Софии, хозяйки книжного магазина, словарь, и теперь пытался перевести слова, которые так накрепко засели у него в памяти.  
Вообще-то Эцио немного говорил по-арабски, но этого не было достаточно, чтобы перевести фразы, которые он тысячу раз слышал во снах. Осложняло ситуацию то, что он точно был уверен: вряд ли он верно помнит каждое слово.  
Теперь эти фразы, записанные итальянскими буквами, лежали перед ним на желтом листе бумаги, а сам он листал книгу, подписывая каждое слово по отдельности.  
\- Чем ты занят? – спросил Юсуф, придвигая стул поближе. Эцио поднял на него глаза, поскреб седеющую бороду и улыбнулся.  
\- Перевожу кое-что, - уклончиво сказал он. Юсуф усмехнулся, убрал черные, как смоль, волосы со лба, выбившиеся из-под повязки.  
\- Могу я помочь тебе, мастер? Я смыслю в арабском побольше, чем все эти книги. Ты ведь взял их у той хорошенькой женщины, Софии, верно?  
Эцио кивнул.  
\- Ты нравишься ей, - сказал Юсуф легкомысленно. – И готов поставить свой нож-крюк на то, что она тебе тоже нравится. Пора бы что-то с этим сделать, а?  
Юсуф был просто чертовски болтлив. Эцио думал, что если бы ему было двадцать, они бы могли разговаривать часами, но теперь ему порой хотелось остаться в одиночестве со своим грузом. Он так и не сказал никому, что именно ищет, и что хочет найти в библиотеке Альтаира. Впрочем, он и сам толком не знал.  
Память, без которой он жил долгие годы? Но нуждался ли он в ней сейчас?  
В любом случае, его тянуло туда, тянуло так сильно, что сердце, казалось, могло разорваться при мысли о том, чтобы открыть эти тяжелые металлические двери.  
Юсуф оборвал его мысли, придвинув ему под нос другой лист бумаги. На нем размашистым почерком был начертан перевод – в этом не было никаких сомнений. Каким-то образом ассасин ухитрился прочесть записи Эцио вверх ногами и сложить их в стройные предложения на итальянском.  
Эцио взял лист, прищурившись, поднес его ближе к источнику света – догорающей свече.  
«Если ничто не истинно и все дозволено, не искупает ли это мою вину? Из всех, кого я любил в своей жизни, я выбрал тебя. Наша встреча после конца времен неминуема».  
\- Кто сказал тебе это? – поинтересовался Юсуф, и в его голосе не было привычных нот смеха. Эцио качнул головой, рассеянно проводя ладонью по волосам.  
\- Человек, которого я когда-то знал. Или думаю, что знал.  
Юсуф потер нос раскрытой ладонью, наморщился.  
\- Странно оно как-то звучит. Неотвратимо. Я против неотвратимости, мастер.  
\- Иногда она не спрашивает нас, - усмехнулся Эцио, сворачивая исписанный размашистым почерком Юсуфа лист и пряча его в карман.

*** 

Поиски казались бесконечными. Эцио привык к тому, что жизнь, как бурный поток, бросает его от одного каменистого берега к другому, закручивает, заставляя терять направление, выбивает из него дух, когда ей вздумается. Поиск ключей стал его целью, конечной точкой, и Эцио старался не задумываться, что будет ждать его, когда он достигнет финала.  
Книжная лавка Софии Сартор была мягким песчаным берегом этой реки, и Эцио иногда заходил к ней, делая вид, что нуждается в какой-либо книге, и порой смущаясь, как мальчишка.  
Временами он оставался там на несколько часов, листая без интереса бесценные старые книги и исподтишка разглядывая мягкий силуэт хозяйки. У нее были волнистые рыжие в солнечном свете волосы и усыпанные шафранового цвета веснушками плечи, и она смешно выпячивала губы, когда увлекалась своим делом. Порой она угощала Эцио терпким кофе, после того как, поднимая голову от очередной рукописи, смеясь, жаловалась на усталость. Тогда Эцио усаживался за резной деревянный стол напротив нее и думал, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы он встретил Софию в свои семнадцать. Если бы это ее он полюбил со всем болезненным пылом тогда.  
Были бы они теперь счастливой семьей? Избежал бы он участи убийцы, вырезающего сердца из чужих тел с равнодушием мясника?  
\- Что-то не так? – тревожно спросила София однажды во время такого перерыва, и Эцио взял в ладонь ее мягкую руку, поднес через стол к лицу, коснулся губами. Она смотрела внимательно, словно могла читать мысли, а затем осторожно высвободила пальцы, напоследок тронув самыми кончиками заросший седеющей бородой подбородок Эцио.  
\- Все хорошо, - хрипловато сказал он тогда, но София качнула головой.   
\- Я не знаю, что ты ищешь здесь, в Константинополе, - произнесла она, взяв в руки чашку из тонкого стекла. - Но ты не найдешь покоя и мира, пока не достигнешь этого.  
\- Мира и покоя, - повторил Эцио и скривил губы в улыбке. – Разве так бывает?  
\- Бывает, - серьезно сказала София.  
И Эцио ей поверил.

*** 

Он не хотел задумываться о том, какой путь прошел. Не было сомнений, что чертовски долгий, но сейчас, стоя перед дверями в библиотеку Альтаира рука об руку с Софией, Эцио думал только о том, что ждет внутри. Он взял Софию с собой, потому что лишь ей мог доверить свое сердце, которое долгие годы так отчаянно и безуспешно пытался вернуть.  
\- Я должен пойти туда один, - мягко сказал он. София понимающе кивнула, и ее тень всколыхнулась в свете факела причудливым силуэтом на каменной стене.  
\- Будь осторожен, - только и попросила она.  
Эцио приложил к двери последний ключ-диск – последнюю звезду, завершившую созвездие Орла, - и старый камень медленно пополз наверх, открывая ему проход во тьму.  
Эцио повыше поднял чадящий факел и ступил в темный коридор.  
Он вспомнил, как когда-то в Монтериджони шел по длинному пути в святилище, ныне разрушенное. Тогда он точно так же, как и теперь, зажигал на стенах факелы в скобах, спеша зачем-то к каменному изваянию сирийского ассасина. Эцио думал теперь, что тогда его снедала боль утраты, но что это была за боль – он не помнил.  
Библиотека была исполинским круглым залом, и полки в ней были выставлены все теми же правильными кругами. Эцио поднял факел повыше, сгоняя полосой света крошечную мышь с одного из стеллажей.  
Все они оказались пусты.  
Эцио болезненно прикусил губу – дурная привычка, от которой он избавился еще в юности, - и медленно двинулся вперед вдоль полок. Он втягивал носом застоявшийся воздух, наполненный пылью и запахом гниющего дерева, и руки его дрожали.  
Факел освещал подрагивающим светом того, кого Эцио искал все эти бесконечные годы – зная и не зная, что именно ему нужно.  
\- Меня нет, - шепнул сквозняк ему на ухо. – Я умер, Эцио Аудиторе. Так давно, что, должно быть, мои кости рассыпались в прах.  
\- Ни книг, - прошептал Эцио, делая последний шаг и опускаясь на одно колено, - ни знаний.  
Выбеленный временем скелет сидел перед ним, окутанный истлевшими одеждами – черными и белыми одеяниями мастера-ассасина. Его пустые глазницы смотрели в никуда. Старое кресло служило ему последним пристанищем, и Эцио робко дотронулся до подлокотника – совсем рядом с хрупкими костями руки.  
\- Лишь ты, - выдохнул Эцио, наконец, склоняя голову.  
Правая рука Альтаира сжимала последний из дисков-ключей, сияющих золотым светом. Эцио осторожно потянул за край. Поверхность диска обжигала пальцы.  
Он уже знал, как они работают. Ему стоило вглядеться в их манящий свет, и реальность прожитых Альтаиром дней вставала перед ним, будто собственные воспоминания. Он видел многие из них, проживая жизнь Альтаира, как свою.  
«Из всех, кого я любил в своей жизни, - говорил Альтаир во сне, - я выбрал тебя».  
Последний диск продолжал светиться, и Эцио устроил его на ладони, щурясь.  
И чужая память захлестнула его.

*** 

Спрятанный в секретной нише в стене сияющий шар горел, будто маленькое солнце. Эцио, все еще ошеломленный болезненностью последнего воспоминания, подошел к нему медленным шагом, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
Теперь он знал, какой была смерть Альтаира – одиночество и ожидание покоя. Одиночество, которое осталось с ним еще на три века после.  
Шар излучал тепло, когда Эцио осторожно взял его в руки. Долю секунды он ожидал, что крошечное солнце обожжет его, но этого не случилось – оно просто продолжало согревать похолодевшую кожу.  
\- Так вот оно – твое Яблоко, - сказал Эцио, всматриваясь в золотистый свет, а потом пространство вокруг него начало осыпаться. Эцио с изумлением смотрел, как опадают, будто осенние листья, каменные стены, и как золотыми миражами растут вверх далекие обзорные башни. В лицо ему повеяло южным ветром, дохнуло жаром пустыни, и песок заскрипел под подошвами.  
Эцио вдохнул горячий воздух и закашлялся, опуская руку с шаром и оглядываясь вокруг.  
Он стоял прямо на дороге среди серых скал. Напротив него ровная дорога круто обрывалась по краю, а внизу, вдалеке, белели стены какого-то незнакомого города.  
Эцио сделал шаг назад и уперся спиной в твердую скалу. Ощупал ее ладонью – она была нагрета южным солнцем и незыблема, как и полагалось скале.  
Вдалеке показалась небольшая процессия людей: те шли, неся на головах глиняные кувшины, и о чем-то переговаривались между собой по-арабски. Одежды на них были темных, невзрачных цветов.  
\- Дьявол, - пробормотал Эцио, опустив взгляд на золотой шар, который по-прежнему сжимал в ладони. - Где я?  
За спинами носильщиков поднялись клубы пыли. Эцио хорошо знал этот звук: топот лошадей, их ржание, скрип колес повозки следом…  
\- Разойдись! – это знакомое Эцио слово выкрикнул кто-то с грубым акцентом по-арабски, и люди с кувшинами брызнули прочь, теснясь у краев дороги. Один из них оказался у самого обрыва, опасно удерживаясь на самом краю, но продолжал балансировать, держа свой кувшин над головой. Эцио молча наблюдал, как процессия проезжает мимо: большая телега-клетка, запряженная двумя лошадьми, а следом всадники в белых, отмеченных красными крестами одеяниях, и нелепых шлемах на головах.  
Эцио знал, кто носил такие одежды, но поверить в то, что он прямо сейчас своими глазами видел крестоносцев, было практически невозможно.  
В клетке-телеге сидел один только мальчишка. Он был весь грязный и тощий, держался руками за прутья, словно надеялся разломать их. Крестоносцы, кажется, посмеивались над ним, а мальчишка только скалился в ответ, как дикий звереныш. Ни слова из их речи Эцио разобрать не мог, а затем они начали удаляться от него, но тут что-то толкнуло в самое сердце, и оно забилось быстрее.  
Эцио рванул следом за процессией.  
Конечно, догнать конных всадников он бы не смог, но телега значительно задерживала крестоносцев, да те и не слишком торопились, похоже, продолжая смеяться и плевать на дорогу или в сторону скрипучей клетки. Эцио почти запыхался, когда путь пошел резко вниз, и тракт вильнул, приближаясь к маленькой стоянке. Пожилой араб сидел в пыли у края на грязном коврике, рядом паслась лошадь, пощипывая скудную сожженную траву.   
Процессия двинулась мимо, а Эцио, добежав до араба, отдышался, уперев ладони в колени, и виновато ухмыльнулся ему.  
\- Простите, сеньор, - сказал он, запрыгивая на лошадь. Старик вскочил, крича что-то на своем языке, но Эцио уже гнал следом за ускорившимся караваном, стискивая в ладонях повод лошади. Та была черно-белой, заметной, но выбора у Эцио не было все равно.  
Ехать пришлось до самого вечера, порой переводя лошадь на шаг, отдаляясь от процессии и склоняя голову. Вдоль дороги попадались стражники, и Эцио не нравился им, но, к счастью, ни один не решил его остановить.  
Наконец он увидел, что караван остановился у небольшой деревеньки. Ту и деревней-то было сложно назвать – несколько крытых соломой домов, колодец, ворох сена. Эцио смотрел, приближаясь, как один из крестоносцев, спрыгнув с лошади, втолковывает что-то мужчине, показавшемуся из крайнего дома, затем стаскивает шлем, показывает арабу кулак и машет своим людям, чтобы те тоже спешились.  
Эцио остановился неподалеку. Лошадь, получив свободу и прощальное похлопывание по холке, медленно побрела обратно, и Эцио мысленно пожелал ей, чтобы она вернулась к своему хозяину.  
Натянув пониже серый капюшон, он двинулся к деревне.  
Он долгое время стоял в тени, слушая разговоры разбивавших лагерь крестоносцев. Те говорили по-английски, которым Эцио, волею случая, владел довольно сносно. Впрочем, понять солдат все равно было сложно – их речь, исполненная непонятных слов, была быстрой, обрывистой, как собачий лай. Они говорили что-то о короле, о захвате Иерусалима и об ассасинах.  
Эцио напрягся, когда понял это.  
Солдаты, тем временем, громко отпуская пошлости, разводили костер. Почти все они поснимали свои уродливые шлемы, кто-то хамски окрикивал пытавшихся сделаться незаметными арабов – жителей этого крошечного поселения. Эцио поискал глазами телегу, обогнул дом и тут же наткнулся на нее.  
Давешний мальчишка сидел на загаженном полу, обхватив тощие коленки, и одной рукой гладил что-то рядом с собой. Эцио подошел чуть ближе и понял, что это мертвый орел.  
Ему стало почти физически больно.  
\- Эй, - позвал он. Мальчишка вскинул голову, и Эцио увидел его глаза – глаза золотистые и внимательные в обрамлении черных ресниц.  
Он спросил что-то по-арабски, и Эцио, виновато сведя брови, качнул головой. Он не понял ни слова из торопливой речи.  
\- Я спасу тебя, - зачем-то сказал он, а потом ему на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука в железной перчатке.  
\- Что тебе здесь надо? – спросил кто-то за спиной по-английски, и Эцио медленно обернулся, наткнувшись на направленное ему в лицо острие кинжала.  
\- Я путешественник, - ответил он, надеясь, что не забудет всю английскую речь тут же – и так она слишком сильно отличалась от того, что он слышал от этих людей. – За что взят в плен этот ребенок?  
\- Много вопросов задавал, - ухмыльнулся крестоносец. У рыцаря не было передних зубов, и воняло изо рта, как из могилы, но, впрочем, он выглядел довольным жизнью. – Так ты не местный? На чьей ты стороне?  
\- Я сам по себе, - ответил Эцио после паузы, которая потребовалась ему, чтобы понять, о чем его спросили.  
\- Если ты не враг королю, отужинай с нами, - сказал крестоносец, и Эцио понял, что это не приглашение – требование. – Если враг – отужинай все равно, и это будет твой последний ужин, - на этих словах рыцарь загоготал, очевидно, считая свои слова невероятно остроумными.  
\- Как скажете, сир, - очаровательно улыбнулся Эцио, и крестоносец опустил кинжал.  
\- Ты вежлив, старик, хоть и говоришь ты паршиво, - сказал он, неласково толкнув Эцио в спину. – Пошли со мной.

*** 

Впрочем, пищи для Эцио крестоносцы действительно не пожалели. Кто-то даже признал в нем итальянца и принялся расспрашивать о том, как дела на его родине. Эцио к своему стыду осознал, что очень слабо помнит историю Италии на тот момент и еще меньше понимает, в каком именно времени и месте он оказался. Впрочем, его происхождение сыграло ему на руку, вышло сделать вид, что он просто не слишком понимает, о чем ему говорят. Крестоносцы похохотали и отвлеклись на что-то другое.  
Эцио сидел на вытащенной из какого-то дома скамье, с трудом заставляя себя грызть жесткое мясо, предложенное рыцарями. Отказаться – значило оскорбить их, а ему еще нужно было побыть их другом хотя бы немного.  
\- Откуда у тебя такое оружие, путешественник? – обратился к Эцио тот самый рыцарь, что привел его. – Ты носишь странный арбалет, и меч твой выглядит необычным.  
\- Его сделали на моей родине, - уклончиво ответил Эцио. Рыцарь прищелкнул языком, рассматривая висящий за спиной у Эцио самострел.  
\- Он мне нравится, - сказал рыцарь. – Думаю, ты не будешь против поделиться им со мной, старик.  
Эцио постарался улыбнуться как можно более дружелюбно.  
\- Ты позволил мне разделить с вами пищу, думаю, я не могу отказаться.  
\- Это верно, - хохотнул рыцарь, хлопнув себя по набитому животу. – Не можешь.  
Со стороны телеги раздался грохот и громкая брань вкупе с чьим-то болезненным ревом. Эцио вскочил вместе со всеми, рыцари бросились к источнику звука, и он, аккуратно проскальзывая меж их потными, вонючими телами, ухитрился оказаться в первом ряду.  
Один из рыцарей, дородный, со следами оспы на лице, держал мальчишку из клетки за ворот, подняв высоко над землей, а второй валялся на земле, баюкая раненую руку.  
\- Этот выродок где-то взял кинжал! – орал пострадавший. Толстый рыцарь встряхнул мальчишку сильнее. Руки у того теперь были крепко связаны жесткой веревкой. Эцио остановился, пригвожденный к земле его отчаянным взглядом. В золотых глазах читались надежда и жажда бороться до конца.  
\- Я не собираюсь больше терпеть его, - брызжа слюной, заявил толстый рыцарь, и его лицо исказилось от ярости, когда он встряхнул мальчишку снова, будто щенка, и тот отчаянно брыкнулся. – Он занимает место в клетке! И эти ассасинские ублюдки все равно не придут за ним! Собаке – собачья смерть!  
Эцио сделал шаг вперед, освобождая себе пространство. Все его мышцы напряглись, готовые к борьбе. Упрятанный в кожаный мешок на поясе золотой шар горел и пульсировал – даже сквозь одежду ощущалось.  
\- Ассасинские ублюдки, - ровно сказал Эцио, - уже пришли за ним.  
Он видел, как уродливый рыцарь разинул свой рот, прежде чем в его горло впился крошечный блестящий нож. Он забулькал глоткой и повалился навзничь, выпуская из рук связанного мальчика.  
Крестоносцы бросились на Эцио, но тот уже вытащил меч, готовый к битве.  
Драка походила на танец. Рыцари в своих доспехах были тяжелы и неуклюжи, и Эцио безошибочно находил их слабые места. Они топтались перед ним, как стая шакалов, мешая друг другу. Эцио, ощущая восхитительную легкость, какая бывала в его голове только во время битвы, кружил возле них, нанося удар за ударом. Клинки звенели, сталкиваясь, будто здоровались, песок шуршал под ногами…  
Эцио очнулся от пронзительного крика, легко отпрыгнул на шаг, давая себе время оглянуться. Раненый в руку рыцарь, пока Эцио самозабвенно отбивался от атакующих, оказался не таким уж пострадавшим, как показалось сначала. Он подтащил мальчишку за руки к колодцу, и теперь медленно, но верно заталкивал его, сопротивляющегося, туда, как мешок с картошкой.  
Кто-то из рыцарей поставил Эцио подножку, и тот рухнул на спину, содрогаясь от пронзившей тело боли. Рыцарь попытался ударить сверху, пригвоздив ассасина к земле, но Эцио оказался проворней, вытянул руку с мечом, и крестоносец нанизался на него, как масло на нож.  
Раздался всплеск и крик, и Эцио, не помня себя, метнулся к колодцу. Ему преградили дорогу оставшиеся трое рыцарей. Одного Эцио убил рубящим ударом по голове, второй оказался проворнее, забежал за спину, и Эцио чудом увернулся с траектории взмаха тяжелого двуручника, а затем вонзил противнику в живот скрытый клинок.  
Оставшийся рыцарь, белея, будто полотно, отступил.  
\- Отпусти меня, - пролепетал он. – Я дал тебе пищу.  
Эцио вдруг понял, что это – тот самый, что привел его сюда, беззубый, и кивнул. Рыцарь развернулся и бросился прочь, гремя доспехами.  
Раненого крестоносца у колодца уже не было – должно быть, сбежал тоже.  
Эцио, не помня себя, в несколько шагов преодолел разделяющее его и колодец расстояние и заглянул туда. Мальчишка то и дело уходил под воду, беспомощно царапая связанными руками каменную кладку стен. Его лицо снова появлялось на поверхности на пару секунд, а затем он погружался вновь, продолжая судорожно дергаться. Эцио выругался. Колодец был широк, но если он спрыгнет туда, есть шанс утопить парня тут же.  
Эцио огляделся в поисках чего-то подходящего и, как ни странно, нашел – длинная, пыльная веревка лежала у колодца, свернувшись змеей. Торопливо приладив ее к телеге, Эцио вернулся к колодцу и, подергав за веревку пару раз, начал спускаться.  
Провал пах затхлой водой, стенки были совсем скользкими и склизкими на ощупь. Эцио полз, как мог, быстро, но ему все казалось, что прошло слишком много времени, пока он достиг водной глади. К тому моменту мальчишка окончательно погрузился под воду, и Эцио, выпустив веревку, нырнул, вытаскивая безвольное худое тельце на поверхность.  
\- Ну же, - пробормотал Эцио, слабо хлопая ребенка по щекам. – Давай. Ты не можешь умереть! Это важно, черт, я понятия не имею, почему, но…  
Мальчишка приоткрыл рот и хрипло вдохнул, прежде чем закашляться, отплевывая воду. Она текла из его носа и булькала в горле, но он был жив и пытался хватать воздух. Эцио перехватил его поудобнее, хлопая по спине. Мальчик сипло, надсадно дышал, и его хрип звучал жутковато, разносимый колодезным эхом.  
\- Держись за меня, - попросил Эцио, когда понял, что ребенок способен вдыхать воздух самостоятельно. Мальчишка посмотрел с непониманием в золотых глазах, и Эцио мысленно дал себе затрещину. Он не говорил по-итальянски, разумеется.  
Осторожно перехватив мальчишку под мышки, Эцио заставил его обхватить свою шею связанными руками и начал осторожно подниматься наверх, держась за веревку и помогая себе ножом-крюком. Было тяжело, но странно сжимающееся при взгляде в золотые глаза сердце гнало Эцио наверх, не давая задержаться, чтобы перевести дух.  
На землю они оба повалились без сил. Эцио машинально отирал то ли пот, то ли воду со лба, мальчишка продолжал отплевывать воду, пока, наконец, не затих и не сел на колени. Эцио с трудом заставил себя подняться и тоже сесть на землю. Его серые одежды теперь были в пыли, как и седеющие волосы.  
Мальчишка без слов протягивал ему связанные руки.  
\- Дьявол, - пробормотал Эцио. – Ну, разумеется…  
Он снял с пояса один из метательных ножей и осторожно взялся распиливать веревку. Освобожденный, маленький араб принялся тереть затекшие запястья, и его растрескавшиеся губы растянула настоящая улыбка – отчего-то очень знакомая.  
Эцио неосознанно улыбнулся в ответ, а потом вдруг лицо мальчика напротив изменилось, исказилось гримасой страха и странной решительности. Он неожиданно ловко подскочил, выхватывая у Эцио из-за пояса еще один нож, и размахнулся. Эцио был почти готов к обжигающей боли в плече, но удар пришелся не по нему.  
На одежду Эцио полилась кровь, и он, обернувшись, увидел того самого крестоносца, что скинул мальчишку в колодец. Из его разжавшейся руки со звоном упал кинжал, и рыцарь поднес ладонь к ране, из которой, все еще удерживаемый маленьким арабом, торчал серебряный нож Эцио, а затем завалился на бок, закатывая глаза.  
Эцио поднялся. Мальчишка стоял, сжимая освободившиеся ладони в кулаки, и по его чумазым щекам струились слезы.

*** 

Жители потревоженного поселка провожали внимательными взглядами спасенного ребенка и Эцио. Поправляя лошадиную сбрую, тот с отвращением подумал, что они и пальцем не пошевелили, чтобы спасти мальчишку – попрятались в дома, как только поднялся шум.  
Маленький араб, пока Эцио седлал песочного цвета лошадь, сбегал к телеге-клетке и принес на руках мертвого орла. Птица безвольно лежала в его хватке, поджав когтистые лапы. Эцио прикусил губу, когда встретил печальный взгляд мальчишки.  
\- У меня был такой друг, - ласково сказал он, впрочем, отдавая себе отчет в том, что мальчик не понимает его. – Он указывал мне путь. Давай похороним его, как полагается.  
Мальчик что-то ответил, опустив черные ресницы, и Эцио, подавив вздох, осторожно взял орла.  
Наверное, он был ручным, думал Эцио, копая небольшую яму в земле в стороне от крайнего дома. Может быть, мальчишка охотился с ним на мелких животных или просто ухаживал, как любят дети, за живым существом, которое ему нравилось. Орел лежал рядом, мальчик сидел подле него на корточках, внимательно глядя, как Эцио погружает подходящую по форме доску в сухую почву, чтобы затем отбросить ее пласт в сторону.  
Когда он закончил, с висков текло. Солнце совсем зашло, но дневной жар шел от неподатливой земли, а не желающая сохнуть одежда неприятно липла к коже.  
Маленький араб осторожно положил орла в выкопанную яму и прошептал ему что-то на своем языке.  
\- Покойся с миром, - по-своему попрощался Эцио, вытирая пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони, и принялся забрасывать маленькую могилу песком.

*** 

Ехали почти до самого утра. Мальчишка иногда жестами показывал Эцио, куда его следует везти, и тот послушно направлял лошадь. Впрочем, особой мудрости в поиске дороги не было: та шла прямо, иногда незатейливо виляя между сухими желто-оранжевыми скалами. Неприметный, песочного цвета конь, шел ровно, но не слишком торопливо, что было на руку: если и попадались стражники, те не обращали внимание на закутанного в серое человека, везущего мальчика в седле впереди себя.  
К рассвету Эцио начал клевать носом. Шар в сумке больше не грел, и однажды Эцио даже заглянул туда, мельком убеждаясь, что он никуда не испарился.  
Он размышлял о том, что совсем недавно, кажется, стоял в запыленной библиотеке Альтаира, а теперь путешествует по пустыне с незнакомым мальчишкой, пытаясь доставить его в место, о котором ничего не знает. Что-то в глубинах сознания подсказывало ему, что все идет правильно, но легкая паника все равно поднималась в кончиках пальцев.  
Маленький араб в очередной раз широко зевнул, вздрагивая, когда дрема почти овладела им. Эцио свернул к обочине дороги и остановил коня.  
\- Нам нужен отдых, - пробормотал он. Мальчишка посмотрел на него через плечо, и Эцио потянулся стереть грязные разводы с его носа. Тот смешно фыркнул и попытался увернуться, что-то бормоча.  
Вдалеке виднелись чахлые, жалкие деревца, нашедшие себе пристанище между двух красноватых скал. Эцио направил коня туда медленным шагом – между деревьев виднелся стог сена, значит, возможно, там можно было найти место для отдыха.  
Кто бы ни собрал этот стог в хвором оазисе, теперь его здесь не было, а деревянная поилка для лошадей оказалась безнадежно пуста. Эцио с сожалением обошел небольшое пространство, а вот мальчишка оказался внимательней – было слышно его окрик и ясно, к кому он обращается, когда, приблизившись, Эцио понял, что он нашел. Слабый ручеек вытекал из разлома скалы и сбегал, мешаясь с песком, в такой же разлом в почве. Эцио улыбался, глядя, как старательно маленький араб умывает лицо, развозя налипшую грязь, как жадно хлебает воду из сложенных чашей ладоней…  
Позже он свернулся калачиком в стоге сена, зарываясь в шуршащую сухую траву. Эцио осторожно улегся рядом, глядя в высокое, светло-голубое небо, прозрачное, расчерченное сухими ветками деревьев над его головой… Сено кололо бока, щекотало шею, мешая удобно устроиться. Маленький араб так же ерзал рядом, и, наконец, Эцио стянул с плеч все еще влажный плащ и вложил ему в руки.   
\- Спасибо, - откликнулся мальчик негромко, заворачиваясь неловко в серую материю. Это слово Эцио по-арабски знал, как и знал, что нужно ответить:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Он был маленьким и невесомым в объятиях, и прижимался к Эцио, как к отцу или старшему брату, ища поддержки и защиты. Угольно черные ресницы его вздрагивали, он шмыгал носом, и Эцио, не зная, как сказать ему, что они в безопасности, потянулся и коснулся губами чумазого лба.  
Несколько минут спустя мальчик уже сопел, уткнувшись носом Эцио в бок. Тот невесомо коснулся рукой его волос, силясь вспомнить, почему острое мальчишеское лицо кажется ему таким странно знакомым…

*** 

Пожалуй, Эцио догадывался, куда они должны были в итоге прийти. Крестоносцы что-то говорили об ассасинах, и хотя Эцио не знал, какое отношение к ним имеет мальчишка, можно было предположить, что он ведет своего спасителя в Масиаф.  
Так и случилось.  
Город прятался во все тех же сыпучих, песчаных скалах. Эцио медленно въехал в каменную арку, глядя, как тесные, заполненные людьми улицы, уходят круто вверх, венчаясь уже знакомым светло-серым замком. Тот не выглядел мертвецом, в нем кипела жизнь, и Эцио мог разглядеть силуэты людей в белом, стоящих на его крыше неусыпными стражами.  
Маленький араб резво спрыгнул с коня, взглядом показывая Эцио, что ему нужно последовать его примеру. Стражники в сером у ворот о чем-то переговаривались, глядя на приезжих, но Эцио не понимал их, так что просто спешился, похлопав коня по холке. Один из стражников, пролаяв нечто отрывистое, взял коня под уздцы и увел обратно за ворота, к поилке. Видимо, конных всадников внутрь города не пускали.  
Мальчишка схватил Эцио за рукав и повел по запутанным улицам, уверенно расталкивая с пути жителей. Пряча улыбку, тот послушно шел следом. Он бы объяснил мальчику, что может идти сам, но все равно не мог этого сделать, а просто отнять руку ему казалось слишком суровым после всего, что тот пережил. В конце концов, если он хотел выразить благодарность таким образом…  
Они шли все выше и выше, петляя между людьми с внимательными, черными глазами и обожженной солнцем кожей. Бедняки на своем языке клянчили монеты, торговцы орали из палаток, стараясь перекричать друг друга, но на подходе к крепости звуки словно становились глуше. Стройный ряд воинов в белых одеяниях ассасинов перегораживал петлю дальнейшего пути, которая, Эцио знал, должна была привести к воротам, забранным металлической подъемной решеткой.  
Мальчик выпустил его рукав, сделал шаг вперед и быстро заговорил. Один из ассасинов кивнул, обернулся в сторону крепости и громко свистнул приближающейся группе в белом. От той отделился один человек и торопливо принялся спускаться к стоящим у охраны путникам.  
Эцио не смог бы сказать, сколько этому человеку лет. Он был довольно высок, на его бесстрастном с хищными чертами лице выделялись золотые, как у орла, глаза под черными бровями – такие же, как у мальчишки, которого Эцио привел. Из-под капюшона выбивались жесткие темные волосы.  
\- Кто ты, чужак? – неожиданно заговорил человек по-французски, переводя взгляд с мальчишки на Эцио. Тот торопливо склонил голову в приветствии.  
\- Просто путешественник, - сказал он. Человек прищурился.  
\- Ты не француз, я обознался. Но ты понимаешь меня, это хорошо.  
Эцио хотел ответить, но человек поднял руку, заставляя его замолчать, и Эцио почему-то подчинился. Под кожаным наручем на предплечье человека блеснул край скрытого клинка.  
\- Я не знаю, друг ты нам или враг. Ты иностранец, ступивший на землю ассасинов, и мы должны быть осторожны. Но ты спас моего сына. И я должен тебе. Скажи, что тебе нужно? Любой дом в Масиафе предоставит тебе ночлег, если ты захочешь. Тебе дадут коня и провизию, если ты хочешь уехать. Но если ты пришел сюда с дурными намерениями – мы везде, и ты знаешь, что будет.  
Эцио, помедлив, качнул головой.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь ни в коне, ни в ночлеге. Но действительно есть кое-что, что мне необходимо.  
Ассасин поднял бровь, и в его лице мелькнула заинтересованность – мелькнула и пропала.  
\- Говори.  
Эцио сделал глубокий вдох, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду.  
\- Я тут, потому что мне нужно найти одного человека. Я думаю, он здесь, среди вас, и мне нужно поговорить с ним.  
\- Назови мне его имя, и если он хотя бы раз проходил через ворота Масиафа, я вспомню об этом, - кивнул собеседник.  
\- Его зовут Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад, - сказал Эцио.  
Ассасин посмотрел на него с настоящим удивлением в золотых глазах.  
\- Ты уверен, что не ошибся? – спросил он, и Эцио кивнул.  
\- Да.  
Ассасин сделал шаг вперед, положил стоящему до сей секунды бесшумно маленькому арабу руку на макушку.  
\- Это имя моего сына, - произнес он. – Мальчика, которого ты спас.  
Эцио ощутил, как жжет сквозь одежду золотое солнце в сумке. Его жар добирался до самого сердца, наполняя жилы густым золотом.  
Брат-близнец золотого шара, зависший на небосводе, ослеплял его до слез из глаз, и Эцио с трудом втянул воздух, чувствуя, как что-то внутри со щелчком встает на место, как в механизмах Леонардо.  
«Меня спас один человек. Спас от рабства и истязаний – потому что мог. Я убил одного из сопровождающих, воткнул нож ему в живот», - рассказывал ему Альтаир, когда Эцио было семнадцать. У Альтаира были золотые глаза и хищные черты, явно доставшиеся от отца, и горячие ладони, и сухие губы…  
Эцио беспомощно попытался уцепиться хотя бы за что-нибудь, когда тело повело, и он больно рухнул на колени в пыль.  
Чужие руки подхватили его, не давая встретиться с грязной дорогой лицом, и Эцио попытался выпутаться из хватки, сказать, что он в порядке, но плавленое золото растеклось до кончиков пальцев, окончательно заполняя собой мир, и тогда Эцио ослеп от его сияния.

***

Эцио торопливо опустил металлический шар обратно в каменную выемку, в которой он лежал. Яблоко Эдема светилось мягким, едва заметным светом. Второе такое Эцио спрятал в катакомбах в Риме – значило ли это, что Яблоко было не одно?..  
Голова кружилась – ощущение пробуждения ото сна граничило с осознанием, что прошли считанные мгновения с тех пор, как Эцио прикоснулся к шару. Он сделал несколько прерывистых вздохов, пытаясь вернуть сознанию ясность, и развернулся.  
Прислонившись к одному из пустых стеллажей, в зале стоял Альтаир – живой и по-прежнему молодой. Белый капюшон покоился на его плечах, и ладонями он сжимал древнее дерево полки за своей спиной. Эцио сделал шаг к нему, затем второй – очень медленно.  
\- Теперь ты получил ответ на свой вопрос о том, как же так вышло, что ты спас меня, - негромко сказал Альтаир. Эцио бросил взгляд на истлевший скелет, а затем снова посмотрел на живого человека.  
\- Ты снова можешь быть здесь, - заключил он. Альтаир кивнул.  
\- Да. На самом деле, я уже приходил к тебе. Мне не стоило. Не нуждайся я так в том, чтобы быть рядом…  
Эцио помнил об этом. Как и о том, что Альтаир обещал оставить рядом с ним друга – и не солгал. Орел всегда следовал за ним.  
Вернувшиеся воспоминания казались совсем свежими, и боль от прощания мешалась теперь с ошеломлением от новой встречи. Альтаир без интереса взглянул на собственные останки, скривил губы, искажая линию белого шрама.  
\- Почему ты пришел сейчас? – задал щекочущий кончик языка вопрос Эцио, и Альтаир, секундно поджав губы, пожал плечами.  
\- Хотел удостовериться, что ты понимаешь, что происходит.  
\- Я не понимаю, - немного нервно усмехнулся Эцио. – И не уверен, что когда-нибудь пойму.  
\- Если ничто не истинно, и все позволено, искупает ли это мою вину перед тобой? – спросил Альтаир по-арабски, и в этот раз Эцио понял его.  
\- Твоей вины здесь нет, - сказал он твердо. – Просто колесо, которое нас закрутило. Если бы ты не выучил меня всему, что я умею, ты погиб бы еще в детстве. Если бы я не спас тебя, я умер бы при попытке отомстить.  
\- Почему ты солгал мне, что не понимаешь, ученик? – мимолетно улыбнулся Альтаир.  
Эцио подошел к нему совсем близко, склонил голову, почти касаясь носом гладкой щеки. Альтаир поднял руку, невесомо приглаживая его волосы, пропуская их между пальцев. Эцио закрыл глаза, положил ладони ему на пояс – как в юности.  
\- Ты видел меня лишь однажды, - сказал он тихо. – Как ты мог полюбить меня?  
\- Ты не знаешь, от чего ты меня спас, - Альтаир рассмеялся. – Крестоносцы могли просто убить меня, и это было бы неплохо. Но они могли истязать меня. Заставить выполнять их прихоти. Они могли бы сломать меня. Мне было девять, Эцио. Как ты думаешь, долго бы я прожил с этим грузом на сердце, если бы даже сумел вырваться?  
Эцио стиснул пальцами его белую одежду, ощущая, как закипает в нем гнев от этих слов.  
\- Я должен был убить их всех до последнего, - проговорил он.  
\- Нет. Ты проявил милосердие, и это было правильно.  
\- Ты искал меня потом?  
\- Разумеется. Я спрашивал у отца, кто ты такой, но он ответил, что ты не назвался. А потом ты просто исчез, словно тебя и не было. Никто не видел, где ты, куда ушел. Тебя принесли в дом одного человека, когда ты упал, а потом просто не нашли там.  
Альтаир тронул Эцио за подбородок, заставляя открыть глаза.  
\- Я видел тебя на Посвящении. Я знаю, что тебя там не было, но я видел. Я отменил этот ритуал, но сам прошел через него когда-то. Меня опоили, а затем заперли в скрытом саду в глубине замка. Там было вино и женщины, прекрасные, как луны, но я видел тебя, и целовал тебя, когда они прикасались ко мне.  
Эцио прикусил губу, глядя, как шевелятся сухие губы.  
\- Что мне теперь делать, учитель? – спросил он после паузы. – Когда я был молод, у меня были свобода, время и любовь, которых я не видел, не знал, не чувствовал… И лишь теперь, когда я отчаялся узнать истину, она раскрылась передо мной. Когда слишком поздно изменить хотя бы что-то… Когда я понимаю, что, возможно, вообще больше не нуждаюсь в ней.  
Альтаир накрыл его губы кончиками пальцев, отрицательно качнув головой.  
\- У тебя есть любовь, - сказал он. – Она ждет тебя за дверями моей могилы.  
Эцио замолчал. Альтаир не разрывал установившуюся тишину. Тени факелов плясали на их замерших силуэтах, Эцио видел, как желтоватый свет обрисовывает острые скулы Альтаира, выбеливает кончики темных ресниц…  
\- Ты дождешься меня? – наконец произнес Эцио. – Дождешься, пока я пройду до конца свой путь?  
Альтаир дрогнул уголками рта, будто собирался улыбнуться, и тогда Эцио не сдержался, коснулся губами его губ на короткие мгновения, воскрешая в памяти каждый прежний поцелуй, накрыл ладонью его скулу, зарываясь в короткие неровные волосы подушечками пальцев, втянул носом воздух, который разделяли они оба.  
Поцелуй оборвался быстро, будто и не начался, и Альтаир уперся ладонью в серую ткань одежды Эцио, заставляя отойти на шаг.  
\- Твой путь не здесь, - сказал он, но Эцио видел, что за маской строгого равнодушия кроется светлая, но все же печаль. – Будь счастлив, и мы встретимся снова, когда придет время.  
Эцио кивнул, в последний раз взглянул в золотые глаза, а затем, не оборачиваясь, покинул библиотеку. Факелы за его спиной гасли сами, погружая круглый зал в вечную, непроглядную тьму.


	6. Эпилог

...Эцио проснулся, ощущая, как обволакивает его тело солнечное тепло. Не открывая глаза, он лениво повел рукой вокруг себя, ощупывая траву, цепляя пальцами мелкие камушки… Где-то над правым ухом журчала вода, ударяясь о камни.  
Левую руку чуть саднило, будто от укуса. Эцио аккуратно приподнялся на локте, ощущая, что тело подчиняется ему удивительно легко, куда легче, чем долгие годы до, а затем открыл глаза и поднес к лицу ноющую ладонь.  
Она была мягкой, не изъеденной мозолями и трещинами – дарами прожитых лет, - с аккуратными ровными ногтями. Такие руки у Эцио были в семнадцать, ловкие, но холеные, когда он еще больше ходил по земле, чем перебегал по стенам и занозистым деревяшкам.  
Эцио медленно стиснул пальцы в кулак, разжал снова, с изумлением переворачивая руку то так, то эдак… Затем он, наконец, поднял голову и огляделся.  
Он лежал на берегу бесконечного, уходящего в туман океана. Зеленоватые волны наползали на песчаную полосу, чтобы затем убраться обратно, щедро облизнув сероватый песок. По левую руку от него возвышались обломки каких-то исполинских арок, квадратные камни, нагроможденные друг на друга, более мелкие осколки, разбросанные там и тут. Все эти глыбы поросли травой, и лишь некоторые из них стояли строго параллельно по двое, и меж ними колыхалось пространство, будто озерная вода.  
Эцио вновь опустил взгляд на свою ладонь, затем осмотрел себя. Он был облачен в белое одеяние ассасина, тот самый отцовский плащ, что достал когда-то из его сундука. Песок сухо шуршал, когда Эцио шевелился, и он не сразу услышал чьи-то шаги у себя за спиной.  
\- Здравствуй, - сказал ему Альтаир, осторожно присаживаясь рядом. Он был все таким же, ничуть не изменился, и едва заметная улыбка, тронувшая его губы, успокаивала. Эцио кивнул в ответ, подбирая под себя ноги и усаживаясь на песок.  
\- Этот человек на рынке отравил меня? – спросил он. – Это смерть?  
Альтаир пожал плечами.  
\- Когда проведешь здесь некоторое время, ты поймешь, что это не смерть. Но – да, именно так ты это называл при жизни.  
Эцио потянулся, запустил руку в собственные волосы и поймал пальцами ленту. Он знал – это была та самая лента, которой он перевязывал хвост, прежде чем отрезал его.  
\- Твоя семья будет в порядке, - заговорил Альтаир раньше, чем Эцио успел спросить его. – Они будут горевать о тебе, но справятся.  
\- Они тоже попадут сюда, когда…  
\- Хм. Нет, - коротко ответил Альтаир. – Это место создаст однажды один человек в своем сознании. Оно особенное. Он не узнает, что я воспользовался им, впрочем, думаю, он не был бы против.  
Эцио поднялся, отряхивая с одежды песок. Он снова огляделся, осознавая, что они на острове, и кроме камней, песка, травы и странных пленок, растянувшихся между некоторыми из монументов, здесь ничего нет.  
\- Удивительно, - пробормотал он. – Я всегда думал, что ты был лишь иллюзией, но теперь мне кажется, что иллюзией была моя жизнь, а ты в ней оказался единственной реальностью…  
Альтаир хрипло рассмеялся, легко подскочил на ноги и встал бок о бок с Эцио, двумя пальцами беря его за пышный рукав белого одеяния.  
\- Мы поговорим об этом однажды, - сказал он. – Пойдем со мной?  
И Эцио пошел. Проследовал меж тысячелетних камней на самую высокую точку маленького острова, слушая, как песок и камешки осыпаются под сапогами. Тогда Альтаир остановился перед монументами, меж которыми растянулись пленки-озера, и спросил, обернувшись:  
\- Куда ты хочешь отправиться?  
\- Погоди, - оборвал его Эцио. Ему почему-то хотелось смеяться, словно отпустили запястья и лодыжки тяжелые оковы, которых он сам никогда не замечал.  
«Из всех, кого я любил в своей жизни, я выбрал тебя».  
\- Да? – спросил Альтаир, приподняв одну бровь.  
Эцио вместо ответа сделал шаг и положил ладонь ему на затылок, притягивая к себе.  
Золотоглазый орел, до этого тихо сидевший на одном из обломков исполинских камней, развернул могучие крылья и взмыл в воздух, исчезая в дрожащем мареве меж двух столбов.


End file.
